Saints Row IV - My Version
by AzzyG367
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction, my version of Saints Row IV but with a very big change to the story... Rated M for sex, nudity, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Saints Row IV - My Version**

**Chapter 1.**

It had been 5 years since the Third Street Saints had taken down the Syndicate and defeated S.T.A.G...but their newest threat would prove to be far more challenging for them than the past 6 gangs, multi-national organization and special military like force.

As the sun set in the desert one peace full...ish night a helicopter appeared in the horizon with Long Tall Sally playing in the background, inside the helicopter all wearing full body armour was The Boss, Shaundi and Pierce.

The Boss sat looking out the window in deep thought about his past, mainly about how far he and the Saints had come since the first days in Stilwater and how many friends he had lost along the way.

"Boss, you sure this isn't a set-up ?" Pierce said breaking the silence.

The Boss lifted his fingers to his helmet mic to respond but there was only static.

"didn't catch that boss" Pierce said

The Boss again put his fingers to his mic but once again only static was heard.

"The mic is dead, are you fucking kidding me ?" Shaundi finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I was too busy coordinating an INTERNATIONAL ASSASSINATION to check the battery's on the bosses helmet." Kinzie yelled

"Can we go back to the part about this being a set-up ?" Pierce asked.

"It's not a set-up, the Intel is good" Kinzie told them

"You trust this lady ?" Shaundi asked

"Asha's one of the good guys, Oleg knows her from the KBG days."

"Oh, she's tight with the KGB, I feel a lot better." Pierce responded

"Look, Burt and I worked with her too, she's fine." Kinzie reassured them

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she's great at putting someone in a fucking body bag that doesn't mean that we should..." Pierce was cut off as the Boss tapped his shoulder.

They got ready to rappel down

In the distance their contact was flickering at light at the pilot to show him where to drop off the saints.

"Showtime" Shaundi said as she opened one side door as the boss opened the other and the three rappelled down to the contact.

"We're three minutes behind schedule we need to move" she announced

"You're a real people person aren't you" Pierce asked

"I'm sorry, is this a counter terrorist operation or a Saints Flow shoot?" she said back leaving pierce speechless

"I'm Shaundi." said Shaundi offering a hand shake.

"Asha Odekar. Follow me" she said shaking shaundi's hand.

When the four finally reached their destination the sun had already set and there was one truck and three terrorists hanging about guarding an entrance to where the group needed to go.

"We're here" Asha announced.

The boss scouted ahead "I didn't expect them to be all business" Asha said to Shaundi. "We know what's at stake." Shaundi said back, "Do you?" Asha said looking at Pierce.

"Look lady, this muthafucka knows how to get shit done. Don'tchu worry about me."

All four then lay down to observe the terrorists with the boss looking through the binoculars Asha had handed him.

"What's security look like?" Shaundi asked "My tech guy bought us a 10 minute window. If we move fast we'll only need to worry about the guards on foot." Asha responded. "How many of those are there" Pierce asked.

The boss got up without a second thought and ran toward the two terrorists, "Oh fuck." was what the look on shaundi's face said as she put her head down "Don't know about the numbers inside, But there were about eight marching the perimeter...on my signal we-Oh hell.

Two more terrorists were on their way to the perimeter but that wasn't gonna stop the boss. " We gotta move!" Asha shouted spotting the returning truck.

One terrorist spotted the boss running at them and watched his friend be filled with lead, the boss then stepped on his corpse and vaulted over the bonnet drop kicking the second terrorist in front of the approaching truck who then accidently had his head ran over by it

the third terrorist came at the boss with a knife and swung it like crazy at the boss who dodged every attack before slamming his palms against both sides of his head, grabbing his knife and rolling over him, throwing his knife at the closest terrorist.

The next terrorist barely got out the truck before the boss kicked the door into his chest, taking the breath out of him, then proceeding to shoot the third terrorist dead before he could get up, then finished off the terrorist by kicking the door in his face again killing him, then simply shooting dead the last terrorist who was just sitting in the truck watching the bosses bad-assery

A truck of three came speeding around the corner so the boss dropped his SMG and got out two silver desert eagles firing them at the truck killing the two occupants before jumping up the bonnet of the still speeding truck and grabbing the final terrorist mid air, breaking his neck when landing. "Hahah 10 points!." he said to himself.

The boss then simply stood up, cracked his neck to one side and thought to himself "Eh, too easy." before then smirking inside his helmet thinking "Yeah, I'm one badass motherfucker."

"So much for subtlety." Asha said looking at all the corpses as the other three finally showed up. "Don't worry about it, honey. subtlety's not really our thing!"

"Thanks for the help guys...no really thanks." the boss said inside his helmet, but no one responded or even noticed he had said anything, "Damn helmet." he said to himself

"Come on, this way." Asha said leading them to the entrance, "See, what I tell you, this muthafucka can handle his self." Pierce said to Asha, at the entrance Pierce dropped his SMG and opened the hatch, Asha jumped into it first then the boss, then Pierce and finally Shaundi.

After all four were inside they all looked about for a few seconds before Asha broke the silence "Base, are you there? what are we walking into ?"

"The intelligence I'm looking at suggests-" a very familiar voice responded. Asha then grabbed Pierce's shoulder "Hold on...Hide, truck on it's way." alerting everyone to go hide to avoid being detected. "Wait a minute. Your handler is- was that Matt Miller ?" Kinzie asked. "Sounds exactly like him." the Boss thought to himself as the truck past them, "Kinzie, be nice. But seriously what the hell." Shaundi said.

Jumping to Matt's defence Asha told them "Matt Miller is a brilliant hacker, a venerated agent of MI6, and a key member of our operation."

"And the fact he tried to kill us...?" Pierce questioned, "What's past is past, We're all working together now, Lets focus on the job." Asha responded, Clearing his throat Matt said "As I was saying-" but was interrupted again by Asha this time "Hold that thought, Matt. Guards ahead.", There were two guards ahead "Pierce, Shaundi. Hold position."

"Lets take them out quietly." Asha told the boss, The Boss crept up behind the terrorist who was happily whistling to himself, grabbed his shoulder, pulled him backwards and stabbed him three times in the chest, then sliced his neck for good measure.

"There's a lot of S.T.A.G crates around here, Cyrus must have stolen some S.T.A.G equipment and weapons ?" The Boss thought to himself "You were saying Matt ?" Asha asked while opening the doors via the computer on the right. "aaand we're in. Get my back." "Huh, Miller must have taught her a thing or two about hacking computers then." The Boss thought to himself".

"The nuke is stashed deep in the compound, it's likely probably primed and ready to go." Matt informed the group, "Getting booted from the US sent Cyrus Temple off the deep end but teaming up with terrorists?...Seriously ?." Kinzie asked

"You should be nearing the missile" Matt informed us, "Cyrus has soldiers everywhere so be alert." the next 6-7 guards were killed with ease "Attention, Attention please." yet another familiar voice said, "Quiet, Let's listen." Asha said

"Well hello, Saints, glad you could make it." said Cyrus Temple - The ex-leader of S.T.A.G, who went bat-shit crazy in his attempts to rid Steelport of the Saints and the Syndicate 5 years earlier.

"God, I hate this guy..." Shaundi said, "Don't take it personal." Asha told her, "Why would we ?" Pierce asked

"I should have killed you in Steelport." Cyrus yelled down the intercom

"Or maybe take it personal..." Asha said changing her mind, "You ruined Steelport, ruined America..."

"Oh here he goes..." The Boss thought to himself, "Ugh, Monologuing..." Asha said.

"Our leaders failed America by letting you live. Time to destroy Washington and start over. Nothing can stop me now. Especially YOU." Cyrus shouted down the intercom

"Huh." Asha laughed, "Cyrus has seriously lost it." Pierce said

After fighting through a few more guards explosions started bombarding the base, "Matt, Kinzie, What's going on ?" Asha asked a little worried, "Shit, Our side's bombing the compound." Kinzie told them also a little worried, "Uh, Wait a minute, We're still in here!" Pierce told her, "I'm not dropping the bombs!" Kinzie reminded them

"Just get them to stop!" Shaundi demanded, "I'll do what I can." Matt told them "But work quickly!", Just as Matt finished that sentence four or five explosions went off in front of the group, the final explosion knocking the Boss off his feet.

"What the fuck!... Ugh, Where to now then ?." Shaundi shouted

"Don't sweat, I got this." Pierce assured them, As the Boss got back on his feet he turned around to see Pierce open a door and a terrorist immediately try to stab him, "C'merebitch." Pierce said taunting the terrorist dodging his attack and beating the shit out of the terrorist before kicking his now lifeless corpse to the ground.

"This way, people." Pierce told them.

"Every mission has it's bumps." Asha assured them, "Bump? You call that a bump?" Pierce said to her, "Tss, You're alive, aren't you ?" Asha asked him, "Yeah, shit whatever!" Pierce muttered to himself.

"Pierce, come with me, You two go through that door, We'll be on mic." Asha instructed, The Boss and Shaundi simply nodded and went through the door and fought with yet another group of terrorists.

**Pierce and Asha's POV:**

"Let's see how you can handle yourself, Mr Celebrity." Asha asked Pierce, "Handle myself, Shit, I can HANDLE myself." Pierce responded, "Well then, Let's see you prove it." Asha said with a smirk. "Oh you're on girl." Pierce said

"You should be really close to the missile silo now. Stay alert. Cyrus is such a berk when it comes to security." Matt informed the two split up teams, "Got it, thanks Matt." Asha said.

There were two guards around the corner from Asha and Pierce "Ok Mr Celebrity, Prove you can handle yourself, go take out those two guards." Asha said to Pierce, "You got it." he responded.

Pierce crept up behind the first guard, pulled out his knife and grabbed him stabbing him in the back and using him as a meat shield, the other guard then noticed and started shooting pierce's meat shield, Pierce then threw the corpse into the guard knocking him to the ground before taking his knife out the corpse and stabbing the other guard in the head.

"OK, I'm impressed, Nicely done Mr Celebrity." Asha complimented him, Pierce just smirked at this.

"No sign of the target but we're looking at a stockpile of explosives and chemicals here. I can't tell what kind." Asha reported to the other team, "It's explosives and chemicals, lady. What else you need to know ?" Pierce told her.

"Yo! We're here! The target is just ahead!" Pierce alerted everyone, "Target's in the next room!" Asha said, "Dammit!" Pierce shouted.

**3rd Person POV:**

The Boss and Shaundi regrouped with Pierce and Asha and prepared to breach both doors with The Boss and Pierce at one door and Shaundi and Asha at the other, The Boss wasted no time in kicking down the door and almost single-handedly killing every terrorist in the room. "Don't move...SHIT." Cyrus said as he realised he didn't have the advantage of numbers anymore and sprinted out the nearest door, "He's heading out the back!" Shaundi said, "Let's deal with this first!" Asha shouted more focused on not getting shot first.

After all the terrorists were dead Asha shouted "In line, let's go!", Without a moments hesitation The Boss made a bee-line out the door after Cyrus with Pierce right behind him, One last terrorist appeared and attempted to knock the boss over but missed and hit Pierce instead, knocking him on his back, Asha then disarmed the terrorist before he could shoot Pierce, she grabbed him and violently smashed his face against the wall at least three times then offered Pierce a hand up, "You all right Pierce ?" she asked, "Yeah, shit i'm fine, C'mon lets go help the boss."

"Where is...There he is quick get ahead of him boss" Shaundi shouted, The Boss hot on his tail, "Still an insolent child!" Cyrus taunted firing off a few shots from his handgun before running down some stairs, "You're fucking going down Temple, I'll make damn sure of that!" The Boss shouted inside his helmet...Not that anyone could hear him but still.

The Boss jumped the barrier to catch him, The boss landed right on top of Cyrus knocking him to the ground, Knocking his handgun away but losing his own gun in the process, while trying to reach it Cyrus kicked the boss straight in the face knocking him back, As Cyrus tried to reach his handgun the boss grabbed his leg and pulled him back then grabbed his jacket and slammed his face against the ground three times before Cyrus elbowed him, got up and pulled out a knife "C'mere, Ya hoodlum!"

Pierce, Shaundi and Asha were simply watching from above, "Shouldn't we be helping ?" Asha asked, "Nah, Don't worry the Boss can handle himself." Pierce assured her, Cyrus swung his knife at the boss four times with the boss dodging all four attacks before grabbing Cyrus's arm, Cyrus head butts the boss and stabs him in the stomach.

"BOSS!" Shaundi shouts worried about her friend, about to run and help Pierce grabs her arm "Yo Shaundi, The Boss has survived much worse than this, Just let him do his thing, ok" Shaundi simply looked at Pierce for a few seconds

"OK, ok fine."

"I'm ending you, Saint! Once and for all!" Cyrus shouts assuming getting shanked is enough to stop the Boss, Big mistake, "Yeah, Like hell that's gonna happen!" The Boss Says before he uppercuts Cyrus and proceeds to punch him many times before throwing him to the ground and pulls the knife from his stomach with ease, Cyrus runs and grabs his handgun and the nuke launch controller and takes aim at the Boss. "Best to just give up now!"

The Boss notices and throws the knife at Cyrus with it stabbing him in the hip making him flinch and miss his shot, The Boss then takes the opportunity to dive for his own gun "You're not leaving here!" Cyrus shouts, "Wrong" the boss calmly says and shoots Cyrus in the chest two times making him fall backwards over the railing to his death in the lava/chemicals...but not before he launches the nuke.

"Dammit!, He launched the nuke!"

"The missile is targeting...Washington!"

"Aw fuck." The Boss thought to himself, And without any hesitation ran off down the walk way and jumps onto the missile. Shaundi saw this and quietly said "Boss..."

"What are you doing." Matt yelled

"Don't you get it ?, The boss is sacrificing himself to save us all! This is our final chance to say goodbye..." Kinzie told the group

For some reason the boss could hear "Aerosmith - I don't wanna miss a thing. " playing. He didn't how or why but he didn't really care and began climbing the missile.

Shaundi was the first to say her goodbyes "I remember when we first met, I was just a fun-loving girl with dreadlocks...But you...You saw me as more than that...I'll miss you." Upon hearing that a smile came across the bosses face.

The Boss ripped out some wires then continued climbing.

Kinzie was next to say her goodbyes "We snapped at each other sometimes, and I don't always understand your methods, but there's no one I'd rather follow into battle."

"Thanks Kinzie"

Pierce was next "You said "Hey Pierce, how would you like to be the face of the Saints" and I was all...I...I...OH MAN I'M GONNA MISS YOU.", The Boss smiled again

"i'll miss you too, Pierce."

The Boss then ripped out more wires and continued to climb

After that came Matt Miller "Had I any idea you would be so willing to sacrifice yourself to save the world, I...suppose I wouldn't have tried to kill you.

"Huh, Thanks Kid."

Then lastly came Asha "Well, we just met but, um, you seemed, y'know, nice."

"Well it's better than nothing, I suppose."

The Boss then ripped out more wires and let go of the missile. " The warhead's disabled but it's still moving, Boss..."

"Boss, you're right over the *static*...

The Boss looked behind him and the nuke exploded, knowing he had saved not only Washington but America he smiled once more, closed his eyes and waited to hit the ground.

The Boss crashed through something and landed in what felt like a chair, he opened his eyes to see he was in the oval office "About damn time." he said with a smirk and put his hands behind his head and his feet on the desk and laid back.

**(Next parts take place in between the next 5 year gap set between the 1st and 2nd missions)**

A few minutes later some secret service agents burst through the door "Who the hell are you, and how did you get in" The Boss finally removed his helmet.

The Boss had short dark brown slick hair with sideburns, a 5 o'clock shadow beard, Blue eyes, a diamond piercing on his left ear and a purple Fleur-De-Lis tattoo on the right side of his neck.

"I'm the guy who just saved America. So a "thank you" would be appreciated, Oh, and I got in through that hole in the ceiling incase you're wondering."

A few hours later Shaundi and Pierce arrived at the Saints H.Q in Steelport and as soon as they got out the elevator the boss stepped out of the shadows "Hey guys." they both turned around stunned and Shaundi ran to him and hugged him

"I thought you were gonna actually die this time, Thank god you're all right." Shaundi said happy at the bosses survival from the fall, "C'mon Shaundi, You should know by now that it'll take much more than that to stop me." The Boss said with a smile on his face as both he and Shaundi looked into each others eyes for a few seconds, "Yo, Hey, y'know i'm glad you're alive too." Pierce said feeling a little ignored "Hahah, I know Pierce, c'mon lets go get a drink." The boss said.

**One year later...**

3:am, a phone rang

"Hello ? Who is this ? You have any idea what time it is."

"Benjamin King ?"

"Depends, Who's asking ?"

"You remember all those years ago back in Stilwater, When me and Gat helped you take down that slut Tanya and The Vice Kings..."

"Oh shit, It's you, Shit how you been Playa ?" King said getting out of bed to go get a drink.

"I've been good King, Hey you working on a follow up to Regicide at all ?

"I've been thinking of something, but nothing solid yet. Why ?"

"Loved Regicide."

"Thanks playa, Glad you liked it, But i'm sure you didn't call me at 3 in the morning just to let me know you liked my Book ?"

"Hahah, Shit, You got me. Look i'll be honest with you King-"

"Please playa, call me Ben"

"Ben...I'll be honest with you, i'm running for Presidency but i'm don't think i'm polling for shit, Do you want to run my election ?, people love you man."

"Shit I don't know about that, But I'd love to run your election for you playa."

"Thanks Ben, really thanks."

"No problem."

"Ok i'll call you sometime this week, and we'll meet up."

"Ok playa, see you soon"

"Later on King."

**Two days later...**

Ben had just finished his workout at the gym when his phone rang, It was the Boss.

"Hey, Playa" King said

"Hey Ben, you able to meet up anytime in D.C today, for a coffee ?" the boss asked

"Yeah sure playa, i'll be there in a few hours"

"Ok King, See you soon"

Ben walked the short distance back his house, got into a dark grey suit with a yellow shirt and a black waistcoat, put on his yellow dress shoes and then got into his Yellow Mag and drove to Washington.

A few hours later...

Ben was sitting on his phone in Costas waiting for the Boss when he walked in.

The Boss was wearing dark purple trousers with a white and silver belt and some white/cream converse all stars, a black shirt with the top button undone, two silver chains around his neck with a cross pendant on one and a silver and purple fleur-de-lis pendant with "Saints" on it on the other, with a grey top underneath,

a dark purple tie, a light grey waistcoat with a silver chain and a long dark purple coat that came down to the middle of his legs, with a black collar which was up.

He had three rings, all were silver with diamonds round the sides with a hint of purple,

he had "Love" tattooed on his right hand along his knuckles and "Hate" tattooed on his left hand along his knuckles.

"Hey playa, it's good to see you again" Ben said with a smile as they shook hands, "You look different, did you do something with your hair ?"

As if the boss hadn't heard that one enough. "I did actually hahah, look before i get our coffee's could you sign my copy of your book please ?" the boss asked

"Yeah, Of course" Ben said with a smile. For the next few hours they talked and laughed and then eventually parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion

**Chapter.2**

_I made some changes to parts of SR:TT for flashbacks in this chapter. I wasn't too impressed with the way Phillip Loren was killed or who Killbane was de-masked by, so i changed them to a way i felt worked better. Enjoy :)_

**That same year the Boss was elected President.**

He had decided it was time to re-design the whole White house. Inside and Out.

He also chose who would be who in his cabinet.

"Ok, time to make some changes to the White house now that i'm president." The Boss now President of the United States of America said.

"Right well first things first, this place needs Purple and guns."

The Boss added all sorts of things to the White house (which the Boss later re-named the White Crib)

including: many Saint of all Saint statues, pictures of the Saints in both cities they had taken over.

Pictures of the whole of Stilwater and the whole of Steelport, portraits of the members of the Presidents cabinet, a lot of stripper poles, some pool tables, poker tables and some bars and the presidents pet Tiger

A hallway with cases containing many moments from the saints history such as the 'Merica weapon (The Ultimate weapon, a weapon with every type of weapon on it, created by the President himself),

A model of the Saints Row church (where the saints were born...where it all began.)

A model of the Deadalus ( the flying helicarrier of doom, developed by STAG, blueprints and only Deadalus in existence given to the saints when the Boss became president, to which he requested more be built)

some saints themed paintings, some flat screen TV's and some saints graffiti and art.

Other things the President added to the White Crib included the mask of Eddie "Killbane" Pryor ( from when he was de-masked at Murder brawl XXXI by his ex-tag team mate Angel De LaMuerte),

The Genkibowl VII Trophy (Which the Boss won with ease),

The Voodoo doll of Mr Sunshine ( which made him invincible and able to throw people around with its magic),

A Brute's Mini-gun and Jyunichi's Twin Samurai swords.

And lastly Four Turrets, Two on one side of the white crib in the colours of the American flag and the other two on the other side in purple and gold.

As for his cabinet the President had already decided.

**"Shaundi, you'll be the Director of the Secret Service."**

"Thanks Sweetie...i won't fail you."

**"Pierce, you'll be the Communications Director."**

"Won't let ya down, Mr President."

**"King, you'll be my Chief of Staff."**

"Ok, thanks playa."

**"Kinzie, you'll be my Press secretary."**

"Me, Press secretary ? Seriously ?"

**"Oleg, you'll be the Head of Security."**

"Thank you, my friend."

**"Viola, you'll be Head of the Federal Reserve."**

"Thank you, Sir."

**"Asha, you're the special liaison and Matt, you're her assistant."**

"Okay, Thank you Sir"

"Cheers, Mr President"

**"Keith, you're gonna be Vice President."**

"I must say, I do like the sound of that."

**3rd Person POV:**

About a year later the Presidents cabinet and others including Josh Birk, Jenny Jaros, Legal Lee and Matts team were all in the Oval office relaxing and admiring what the President had done to it.

Then the President started to tell stories of both his past and the Saints past. Everyone remained quiet while the president told his stories.

"So in the first few weeks of fighting The Los Carn-Fuckin' every time. "The Carnales", We had dealings with this crazy Spanish guy called Victor Rodriguez who survived a dozen or more drive-bys-"

"Oh we tried more than a dozen times playa believe me" Ben King informed us

"Anyway, he came into the Row with his crew and tried taking us out to avenge their leader Hector Lopez, We blew up his truck but that didn't even kill the bastard, he was running about inside the church ON FUCKING FIRE!, then Me, Julius, Dex and Troy unloaded on him and at last he finally died!"

"Then there was William Sharp and his nephew Joseph Price, Price was the leader of the Westside Rollerz and his uncle Sharp was a lawyer.

Sharp kidnapped Lin, made her tell me to meet her there, knocked me out and kidnapped me too, put us in the boot of Lin's Voxel, then shot me and Lin in the chest and pushed the car into the river."

"Price on the other hand tried to burn Saints Row to the ground...but we stopped him."

"and of course there was Benjamin 'Muthafuckin' King." pointing to Ben, "now this was a guy you really didn't wanna fuck with" a smile came across Ben's face as it was his story getting told now, "This guy took on like five guys by himself, and beat the shit outta all of them."

"Hell he even shrugged off a bullet to the shoulder, and he made damn sure he finished off Tanya and the Vice Kings for good.", "He was damn good at interrogations too." Ben laughed at this remembering how he had interrogated that euro-trash muthafucka Stefan.

"Then 5 years later we met this fucking psycho Voodoo Priest called Mr Sunshine, now this guy was just as bad as...No! worse than Rodriguez, he had his ear cut off and he didn't even feel the pain, he always carried around his voodoo doll and a staff with a skull on it."

"he killed anyone that got in his way or looked at him wrong, he was no match for me though, i mean he did use magic on me and threw me halfway across the room but i got right back up and put a few bullets in him and he got straight back up, so i shot him again like seven or eight times...he got back up AGAIN!...so i emptied my clip into him and then decapitated him...just to make sure!"

"Another 5 years later we met Phillipe Loren, the leader of the multi-national organisation known as the Syndicate...the french fuck that killed my best friend...he stabbed Johnny but Johnny just grabbed him and smashed his face into one of the plane's windows, Loren had an eye patch the next time we saw him."

"I got my revenge on Loren when i fought him one on one, i beat the shit outta him, took his own knife and stabbed him in his leg, then his stomach, then i beat him to near death, and then i put his knife through his good eye as a final fuck you to the frenchie.", "He got everything he deserved...Everything." Shaundi stated

"Oh and there was this mechanic...called Donnie, who was part of both the Westside Rollerz AND the Brotherhood of Stilwater before they fell, now this guy...he was no threat to us at all, none whatsoever but he's escaped us two times now

Once after Lin drowned in the river because of that prick Sharp and the second time when he saved Maero from me killing him then completely disappeared from Stilwater."

"Fuck knows where he is now..."

"Then there was Maero. the leader of the Brotherhood, this guy was covered from head to toe in tattoos and towered over everyone he met , anyway he had offered to make a deal over the control of Stilwater...a 20/80 split with the brotherhood getting the 80, he made the mistake of doubting the saints, and paid the price,

We had part of his face burned with acid in his newest tattoo, we had his shipment stolen and we even had him crush his girlfriend Jessica in his monster truck without him knowing, but he had Carlos kidnapped, beaten and tied to the back of a truck and driven around the docks...poor kid...always followed orders without question...he didn't deserve any of that."

"He was a good kid." Pierce said

"I've saved the Ultimate Badass until last. Johnny Gat. My best friend. He took a shotgun shell to the knee and kept fighting, taking on Anthony "Big Tony" Green by stabbing him in the foot and punching him repeatedly,

5 years later he saw his girlfriend Aisha beheaded right in front of him and fought with Jyunichi ,and he would've slaughtered him but i distracted him for too long by telling him to get outta the way so i could shoot Jyunichi, and he got a samurai sword through his stomach..."

"but even that didn't stop him because he slammed his fists against Jyunichi's head and pulled the sword out,

Then another 5 years later he broke a bolted down chair off the ground and took a knife to the gut like it was nothing!, it didn't even hurt him he was that much of a badass."

Everyone smiled, and raised a glass "To Lin, Carlos, Aisha and Johnny."

One day before the invasion.

**Somewhere in space...**

Unknown 1: Your Excellency, we are approaching planet Earth.

Unknown 2: Delightful, prepare the Empire. We launch our attack tomorrow.

Unknown 1: Yes, Your excellency.

**Matt and Asha's POV:**

At MI6. a day before the invasion.

"Asha, Can I talk to you in private ?" Matt asked Asha, "Of course, Matt."

"Ok, Asha...What i'm going to tell you now...you probably won't believe but I absolutely promise you that i'm not lying, that i'm telling you this first because next to my team I feel I can trust you more than anyone else here."

Asha put her hand on Matt's shoulder "I promise Matt, whatever it is I won't laugh at it and that i'll take it seriously."

"Thanks Asha...Ok sooo me and my team who were my top lieutenants in the Deckers, well we've all been researching something for a very, very long time, and seeing as we all work here now we kept at it, and we've found that out in space there seems to be some sort of...well...giant ship."

"A giant ship ?" Asha asked

"Yes...and it's moving...towards earth." Matt said sounding a small tad worried

"Can you show me this ?" Asha said

"Of course, follow me." Matt said before taking her to his office which consisted of his team , his girlfriend Kirsten who was a deckers surveillance specialist, who had technology that allowed her to teleport,

Lucas who was Matts best friend and was his second in command in the deckers and Chris who was an advanced weapons specialist. "Hey darling" Kirsten said kissing Matt on the cheek, "Hey dear" Matt said "Could you show Asha what we've found please ?"

"Of course, ok come look at this Asha." she said

On the screen was a radar with earth in the middle and a mysterious shape moving slowly towards earth.

"Now i completely understand how crazy this must sound, but we think that aliens are coming to invade Earth." Matt told her

"No...i can actually believe that...C'mon we should go tell the Boss immediately." Asha said

"Wait our boss, Or Thee Boss as in the President ?" Matt said a little confused

"Well...em...probably our boss first" Asha awkwardly responded

One hour later...

"Well that was a complete waste of time" Matt said frustrated at his boss for calling them crazy.

"Yeah, i know...Matt, Go get your friends and get into some smarter attire, We're going to inform the president." Asha told him.

A few hours later all five were resting at a hotel close to the white crib.

Later that day at around 9:30 Asha, Matt and his team are waiting for the President in the Oval office so they can alert him to the mysterious ship approaching Earth

"So what do you think will happen when the mysterious ship arrives ?" Asha asked the former Deckers

"Well...i...don't know...we don't know if they're hostile or not and we don't know how advanced in technology they are." Matt replied "What do you guys think ?" Matt asked his team.

"You're guess is as good as ours Matt" said Lucas

"I wonder what their arsenal and armoury is like ?" Chris said

"Well we'll have to wait and see won't we" Kirsten told him

At that moment Shaundi walked in.

"Hey guys, so what's so important that you needed to fly across an ocean for ?" Shaundi asked

Asha started telling her the reason "Well Shaundi, as crazy as this will sound Matt and his team have found a mysterious ship like object in space that's moving towards Earth, and...we believe that it's a alien fleet that m-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, an alien fleet ? Are you fucking serious ?" Shaundi interrupted

"Yes, we've been looking into it for months and we have solid evidence that we need to alert the President to immediately, these aliens could attack soon." Matt assured her

"Nobody back home believes us, but we hope that you guys and the president will believe us." said Kirsten

"Kinzie's been telling us the exact same thing...ok, i'll go tell the President that he needs to come meet you guys as soon as he can."

**3rd Person POV:**

The President got dressed into his best suit, the exact same outfit he wore the day he met Ben King in Washington for coffee.

He walked through a door and was met by his Chief of Staff, Benjamin King

"This is a problem." King said

"It's not a problem." The President responded

"You alienated part of America."

"I alienated crazy people."

Pierce who was sitting on a table with a clipboard started walking after the two

"You couldn't resist, could you ?" Pierce started

"Jesus, not you too ?"

"This is a problem" Pierce said

"I Keep trying to explain that, but the president won't listen."

"Poverty is a problem. Apartheid is a problem. This...this is just a-"

"Here's the latest approval poll." Pierce said as he shoved his clipboard in the presidents face

"We lost 20 points, we can get em' back"

"They're AT 20 points."

"I'll admit that's a little lower than expected"

"So you admit you've got a problem ?"

"Nope, you do you're the Communications Director, Fix this." the president said as he grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit.

"Can you give me 100% employment ?"

"No."

"Will you get married ?"

"Fuck. No." he said as he fed his pet Tiger the apple

"Then i think we're in trouble." Pierce said

"King, can you have this naysayer assassinated ?"

"Not when you say it publicly."

"You were more fun as a gang leader."

"We have a country to run..."FUN" isn't part of the equation"

"Uh, where's a septic truck when you need one"

With that Pierce and Ben went off somewhere else and the president continued to the press conference by himself.

**The President's POV:**

"Uh, who schedules a press conference for this early in the morning ?",

"C'mon Keith, have some good news" he said to himself as he walked up to his Vice President Keith David.

"Listen, we've got enough clout right now for ONE major bill, not both, So whaddya want me to push forward ?,Do you want to be the President who cured cancer OR the president who solved world hunger ?" Keith asked me holding both bills in front of me.

"Shit, tough call...you know what, cancer had a good run, but it's time to get rid of it once and for all." I told Keith

"Good choice." Keith told me as he went off to deliver the bill.

"I wonder where Shaundi is, there's something i've been meaning to tell her for a good while now." I said to myself, just then some senator prick came up in my face

"Now you listen here, If you think you can cram your agenda past congress then you are in for a rude awakening, You hear me ?,Now let me tell you about the greatest word in politics - FILIBUSTER!"

"Jesus, i don't have time for this, what even is a filibuster ?" I thought and then proceeded to punch this prick in the nads "Allow me to RETORT." i said as he lay on the ground in pain

"God, i hope Kinzie's keeping the sharks at bay."

I walked to the end of the hallway and was greeted by none other than Josh Birk.

He was wearing a full black suit with a purple t-shirt underneath with his signature necklace and his aviators hanging from his jacket pocket.

"Hey Prez, Oleg, Jenny and i are about to head over to Camp David to watch some Nyteblayde, Yep, You down ?" He asked raising his hand for a Hi-5.

"BOOM" i said as i Hi-5'd him, "Course i am, just make sure you leave me some pop-corn this time"

I continued through the door and saw Oleg who was wearing a grey waist coat, a purple shirt with a black turtleneck underneath "I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN" some crazed fan shouted as he ran straight towards me before Oleg knocked him out with a kick to the face, "Nicely done, Oleg" i said as he simply nodded at me.

"Ah there she is" i said as i found Shaundi waiting for me

"Hey Shaundi, look there's something that i need to tell y-"

"I think we have a problem." she interrupted

"Oh Jesus, not you too, how many times do i have to-"

"Asha, Miller and their team are waiting for you in the oval office."

"If MI6 needed something they would send it up the chain, not fly across an ocean."

"They said nobody back home believes them."

That made me raise an eyebrow.

"Jesus, what's going on ?" i asked

Shaundi looked down "They think we're about to be attacked by aliens."

i simply gave her a look that said "Seriously ?"

"I gotta go" i told her, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her

"Goddamn she's so beautiful...and Damn what a body she has!" i thought to myself

"This is serious!" "You know that Kinzie's been saying the same thing."

"When did you start taking Kinzie seriously ?" i asked

"When the people who helped us save the world said we should!" Shaundi responded

"Alright, i'll swing by after i deal with-"

Right that moment i heard a giant explosion behind me "What the fuck ?" i thought

Shaundi was by my side as we both turned around to see three...aliens ?, floating down into the conference room, Well shit, Kinzie was right.

The one in the middle was much bigger than the other two and was wearing a cape over his shoulder and a lot of armour, and he had spikes all over his body, he must be their leader...

"I knew it." i heard Kinzie say

"Hello Humans." their leader said with a British accent as he landed on the stage and turned to face the journalists

"What the fuck...he can speak English ?" i thought to myself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He continued

"This is not a time for fear, but a time for celebration. Today the best and brightest among you will find salvation within the Zin Empire." he told them

Kinzie put her hand up. "I'm smarter than all these people," she told him

"Delightful." he said as he pressed something on his wrist armour and a red light appeared from the sky around Kinzie and she started to float up.

"Kinzie, NO!" i shouted but it was too late, he had taken her

"Protect the President!" i heard as two secret service agents tackled me to the ground

I saw Shaundi jump at the leader as he smiled watching Kinzie be abducted...But he caught her by the neck and turned to face her. "I do love your spirit, my dear, I'm Zinyak, pleasure to meet you, Would you like to join me for a ride ?"

As she gasped for air, he shook her making her nod her head, "Splendid." and they both teleported away in a few seconds.

"SHAUNDI!" I screamed, Now i was even more pissed!, Invading MY country is one thing but taking the woman I LOVE was a whole nother' thing!

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" i yelled at the two agents holding me down, eventually knocking them both off me, "I need to go get some guns" i thought to myself and headed for the oval office.

**Asha, Miller and his team's POV:**

"Oh god, Well Matt, you were right." Asha said opening the long purple curtains to see a giant alien space-ship and UFO's flying about destroying everything outside.

"Oh Bollocks...I'm going upstairs to find out what's happening." Matt said

"I'm coming with you, NO arguments!" Kirsten said

"Me and Lucas will go fight off some aliens." Chris said

"I'll wait for the President. Be careful." Asha said

**The President's POV:**

I past Chris and Lucas on my way to the office

"Guys, are you ok ?, where are the others ?" i asked

"Asha's waiting for you at your office, hurry!" Lucas said

And with that i made my way to my office, I got there and saw a few alien corpses.

"There you are! Thank God you're all right!" Asha said waiting for me outside the office

"The aliens took Shaundi and Kinzie, are you okay ?, Where's Matt and Kirsten ?"

"Matt and Kirsten are upstairs, Trying to figure out what's happening

"What IS happening ?" i said

"All out War by the looks of it." she told me

I ran into my office and straight to my desk, i opened the head statue of Johnny Gat, pressed the purple button and all three walls turned around revealing the massive armoury i had installed there, purple lights and fleur-de-lis surrounding all the weapons.

I vaulted over my desk to the round table rising out the Saints presidential seal and grabbed a K-8 Krukov from it and put it on my back.

"Quite the arsenal you've got here." Asha said impressed as she took the Shokolov AR from the seal table, "You gotta be prepared, Shit Happens." I told her.

"I'm meeting up with Matt and Kirsten, I'll be in touch via comm." Asha said leaving to go help them, "Be careful." i told her

"Ooh this is the hard part, choosing between Stopping power and Personal enjoyment" i said

i grabbed a shotgun and an SMG then walked up to the Picture of Gat over the fireplace which opened up revealing a silver GDHC and a big combat knife with a knuckle duster attached, a gift from Gat himself, "Thanks, Johnny." i said as i put the GDHC in my jackets holster and the knife in the back of my trousers.

"Alright time to fuck up some aliens." i said cracking my neck to one side.

I walked out the office and Keith ran around the corner "Come on! This way" he shouted. I heard another explosion, the red light reappeared over Keith, "What the fuck-" he said as he was taken up by the light. "Keith!" i shouted.

"Shit, What the fuck is going on ?" i wondered, I found Chris and Lucas in the conference room but the light appeared over them too, "Oh Christ" i heard Lucas shout, "Shit, shit, shit" Chris shouted. "Lucas, Chris!, Ahh motherfucker...I gotta find the others." i said

I ran to the other side of the room and found Pierce and King holding off the aliens, Pierce was behind a wall with his Mac-10 and Ben was behind the opposite wall with his 45. Fletcher. "Pierce! Ben! We gotta move!" all three of us got knocked off our feet by another explosion and guess what...Now they were getting abducted too "Shit, playa!, Save yourself!" i heard Ben shout as he was taken, "Fuck, that...Save me!" Pierce shouted as he too was taken. "You aliens are so dead." i coldly said

After i cleared out the hallway of aliens i was out of ammo on my shotgun and SMG,

I quickly looked at the TV, "Reports say millions of people around the globe are vanishing in a mysterious red light." the reporter said. "Oh shit, i hope the Saints in Stilwater and Steelport are ok..."

Running down the hall i found Viola DeWynter "Oh thank god i found you, are you okay ?" She asked, "Fine, but half of my cabinet has been abducted, so stay close!"

"Got it." she said

"Matt, Kirsten and i are at the South Portico. You have to see this!" Asha said over the comm, "Viola and i are on our way."

"Take out my cabinet, I'll rip your fucking head off." i said angry at this alien prick taking my cabinet one by one. I was now out of ammo on my Krukov too.

I heard another explosion "Oh for Christ sake, NO!" not wanting to lose anymore of my cabinet. "Oh no! Oh No! OH NO!" i heard Matt scream, Asha and Kirsten were holding onto him as the light was taking him. "Matt! Hold onto me!" Asha shouted "Don't let go babe!" Kirsten screamed, All three of them were eventually taken too "Asha!, Matt!, Kirsten! GODDAMMIT."

"Shit, Matt!" i heard Viola scream

"AAHHH" i screamed infuriated, "Viola you're the only member of my cabinet left now, please stay close" I told her

But OF COURSE the moment i said that the beam came down once more and lifted Viola off her feet, But i grabbed her hand "Viola, Hold on!", but the strength of the beam was too much and Viola was taken. "I'll find a way to save you all, I PROMISE!"

Now my WHOLE cabinet had been abducted "Ho ho, you pissed off the wrong POTUS, assholes!"

I made my way to Portico and found it had been blown to shit!, I made my way outside and saw countless purple and gold tanks and attack helicopters fighting UFO's, a few destroyed tanks, choppers and ufo's lay wrecked on the lawn, and a giant alien space-ship in the sky taking fire and returning fire, and countless buildings half destroyed and on fire. "Holy shit...how many of you are there ?"

"Burt to Ernie. Burt to Ernie. Activate South Portico defences." i said over the comm, About a second later Two Giant cannons rose from the ground to my left and right.

I ran to the right and slid down a pillar, "Let's do this, you beautiful thing." i said jumping behind the controls.

I Fired everything i had. EVERYTHING. the cannons, the rockets, the mini-guns. Everything. "Come get a taste, I'll shoot down every last one of you!"

"You stole my Crew!"

"You took my Cabinet!"

"You think you can come here and fuck with MY country ? Think again!"

The last of the attacking ships appeared.

"This is for Lady Liberty!"

"This one's for Uncle Sam!"

"And this one's, Just because i WANT TO!"

I thought i had blew then all out of the sky but there was ONE more.

It was heading towards the Washington Monument!, "What are you-" but i was interrupted because the ship began to emit a red orb and in the blink of an eye BOOOM! it destroyed the Monument. "You blew it up!" i said as i opened fire on the ship which was now facing the white crib.

After shooting it enough times the ship began to fall. "Hell Yeah!" i said, then i noticed that the ship was falling straight towards ME!

It landed just in front of me, i wasted no time in jumping from the controls and running towards the ship.

I jumped in the air, pulled out my gdhc and fired upon the window, shattering it.

But before i could land i felt a giant hand grab me around the neck and smash me against the window, i looked up...it was their leader, Zinyak!, I had dropped my gun and was reaching for my knife when he said "Why do you humans enjoy leaping so much ?"

"Get off my lawn! You sonofabitch!" i said back, He threw me half-way across the room, i had dropped my knife as well now. i stood up and he gestured his hands in a way that screamed "C'mon then!"

"Well hello there, Mr President. Welcome aboard.", i ran at him and tackled him against the controls "I'm gonna hang you over the fireplace, You alien fuck!"

I punched him once then threw him to his knees and continuously punched him until he grabbed my arm and threw me behind him. "Now, now, Not so fast."

We both stood up this time i gestured for him to come at me, we ran at each other and he swung his fist but i just ducked under it, grabbed my gun and pointed it in his face. "Now, say goodnight!"

But as i pulled the trigger he disappeared..."Wait...what ?..." I heard something behind me, turned around and got head-butted in the face by him, "Ow! Shit!" i said, he aimed his fist at me and it began to glow red! "Hahaha. Did you really think you could stop me ?" before i knew it i was floating in mid-air "Shit!"

"Oh, human arrogance. Is there anything more charming ?" and with that he started throwing me against the walls. "Fucking ass-"

"Hole. i'm gonna-" before i could finish he slammed me against the floor,

"Do what exactly Huh ? Bravado me to death ? Ooohohoho...I'm going to have fun breaking you." I heard him say, then i lost consciousness.

**3rd Person POV:**

Zinyak grabbed the President and teleported back to the mother ship with him, he then tossed him alongside all the other unconscious Saints. Before the Zin soldiers carried them to their pods Zinyak ordered all of his prisoners clothing be removed.

All the Zin immediately volunteered to strip the woman, after that had been done some Zin started fighting over who carried each individual unconscious naked woman to their pod.

After all his prisoners were all inside their simulation pods Zinyak walked past each and every one smirking to himself before he teleported to his throne room where he would relax and observe each of them in their own personal hell simulations.


	3. Chapter 3: A Prison of Peace

**Chapter. 3**

**Oleg and Josh Birk and Jenny's POV: At Camp David**

Oleg, Birk and Jenny sat about drinking beers, waiting for Nyteblade to begin.

"Where d'you think the President, Matt and Kirsten are ? They all said they'd be coming here to watch Nyteblade with us." Josh asked

"Maybe they still have a couple of things to attend to first." Oleg responded

"I'll call Kinzie and found out what is taking them so long." Oleg said leaving the room to call Kinzie.

"So, My love. You're a big fan of my work then ?" Josh asked Jenny

"Yeah babe, Of course i am. One of the main reasons i got into acting was to try and get to meet you and maybe even star alongside you in Nyteblade...or just anything with you in it, hahaha." Jenny happily said

"And are you happy with all the achievements your acting career has brought you ?" He asked

"Of course i am, my first film and i starred alongside the Boss of the Saints, Then i got to join the Saints and now i'm going out with Josh Birk, i couldn't be any happier than this!"

"I'm Glad." He said with a smile

Oleg came back into the room. "I cannot get a hold of Kinzie at all, i tried three times."

"They're probably still busy." Jenny said

"I guess we'll just have to start without them, they'll just have to miss some of Nyteblade, unlucky for them."

The three started drinking more beer as Nyteblade began playing.

**Kinzie's POV:**

"Uh, what, God where am i ?" i said as i looked up to see i was in some giant spinney room with other pods the same as the one i just fell from after i escaped my nightmare simulation.

Wait a minute. I was NAKED! and covered head to toe in orange-ish pink-ish slime. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and started walking towards the only door, when i got to the other side there was an alien weapon lying on a crate, and i didn't feel dizzy or sick anymore.

I eventually found the cargo bay ?, I ran onto the nearest Zin ship undetected and explored it, there was a cargo hold, a lounge, a gym, a lot of crates, weapons and ammo, some bedrooms, a bathroom and a control room with Zin computers and what i assumed were simulation pods... and there was some sort of shower. Thank God! Everyone could wait just a little longer right ? Besides i really needed to get this slime off of me!

That shower felt so good too. After that i used a computer and discovered that all the members of the presidents cabinet were abducted too...Even the President himself!

I had one more look around and discovered over 10 space-suits. I tried on one, it was tight but it fit well, i left the zipper halfway down to let my chest breath and left my hair down.

I got behind the controls of the ship and took off. The controls were very easy to master in seconds. I should find the Boss and get him out.

**The Bosses POV:**

I woke up with a jump, "Hey, whoa, what ?" "Goodness me, what a dream."

I looked at the picture of Myself and Shaundi on our wedding day. "Oh what a glorious day that was, the best day of my life."

I started walking happily downstairs swinging my arms as i always do "Mmm. Breakfast sure smells good!" i said as i heard laughter.

I looked in the mirror and sorted my bowtie. "Bowties are cool." i told myself

"Ooh what a beautiful day." i said as i heard laughter once again.

Leave it to the Saints brought to you by Friendly Fryer - "The only choice in home cookware!" followed by yet more laughter

I walked into the kitchen "Morning, dear!, I made your favourite breakfast." My wife said as i sat down to eat the scrumptious pancakes she had made me.

While i was eating Shaundi told me some news "Oh! Mr King from across the street is going out of town for a few weeks, He was wondering if you could you check his mail for him. Oh, and your friend Pierce called. I'm sure he has some crazy new get-rich scheme...Oh that Pierce. Such a card.

And someone named Dex stopped by earlier, i didn't recognise him so i just sent him away."

I stopped eating when i heard that name, Dex ?...Dex...where did i recognise that name ?Oh never mind it will come back to me later.

I finished my pancakes and turned around to admire my darling wife, "I simply can't wait to get you out of that dress later, Dear." i said

"Oh stop it you ahaha, you'll have to wait until tonight" She playfully said back

"Those pancakes were scrumptious, Dear." i complimented her

"Thank you Honey, I think i heard Timmy deliver the paper earlier, could you fetch it ?" she asked

"Sure thing, Dear."

I opened the door to go fetch the newspaper when i was greeted by my neighbour "Hi-diddily-i, Neighbour." i picked up the newspaper "Oh, i wonder what's going on in the world today ?" i looked up to see the Sheriff leaning on a red Gunslinger "You ready to meet the fine people of Steelport ? Well get in the car."

"Eh, Don't i usually drive ?" i asked

"It's your world, go ahead.!

I got in the car and drove. "Hey isn't this Smiling Jacks ?" i thought before i heard some sort of fuzzing.

"Why does this all look so weird ?"

"Now, what's that you say ?" The Sheriff asked me

"Something's wrong, this is all-" But i was interrupted by the sheriff

"Can't wait to get out to the lake this weekend. I heard the fish are really bitin',"

"The fish are-what are you talking about ?"

"Don't you worry now, We're almost there."

When we got inside the diner, i was greeted by some of the locals and i recognised a few of them. That young couple who were new in town Matthew and his girlfriend...Kirstie wasn't it ? They both wore knitted sweaters made by their grandmas.

There was a Chinese woman and a young Spanish man sitting in a booth together, didn't i know them from somewhere ? But my attention turned to a man and a woman sitting in the corner booth, The man turned around and i recognised him immediately-

**"GAT!"**

"Yes, Mr President. But if you don't mind i prefer to be called Jonathan."

He wasn't wearing any glasses and was wearing a Beige suit with a White shirt and NO purple whatsoever, then the woman he was with turned around too.

**"AISHA!"**

"Hello, Mr President."

Then it hit me, i finally remembered...They were both DEAD! and the other two in the other booth **"LIN!"** **"CARLOS!"** But they were both dead too! I had to take a moment.

As i was trying to figure out if i was still dreaming a resident called Christopher walked over to shake my hand "Oh my stars, It's the President." I was freaked the hell out at those four being here, Alive! but i decided to act normal and see what else happened. So i greeted him. "Hi, How are-" I gave him a confused/shocked look as he started to fuzz and distort before my eyes "What the *BEEP*".

I remembered everything now , the Invasion! the Abduction! Everything!

"We don't use that kind of language here in Steelport." The Sheriff said as he got up in my face and began fuzzing about too! Now everyone in the area seemed hostile as they all started getting up in my face.

I was really freaked out and just stood there, my eyes wide and my mouth wide open looking about the place as i slowly backed away with them slowly following me

I looked at Gat who was cowering behind the counter begging me not to hurt him, actually fearing someone, "That IS NOT the real Gat, he would never do ANY of those things EVER!" i yelled confused before i sprinted out the door and closed it behind me.

I looked around panicked as i saw everyone close was going crazy "What the *BEEP* is going on ? Where the *BEEP* am i ?" i said before i looked at my car which was being punched by some crazy residents, "*BEEP* it." i said as i ran and dove into my car and ran down a few people as i left the area still extremely freaked out. "I gotta get the *BEEP* outta here! All i could hear was static.

Until...

"Hello ?" "Helloooo ?" It was Kinzie!

"Kinzie ?" "Kinzie, where are you ?"

"Oh, FINALLY!" She said sounding relieved

"Listen to me. No time to explain, But you have to break free." she continued

"Break free ? From what ?" i asked still confused by everything.

"The place you're in isn't real. Whatever it's having you do, you need to stop."

"I'm...driving a car ?" i said

"Okay, good, There's a park nearby. Head there and gimme a sec..."

I arrived at the park. "Okay, I'm here."

"Brace yourself." she said

"Brace for wha-Whoa my God!" I yelled as my car completely disappeared and i was sent flying and tumbling down the road until i finally stopped. I got back on my feet and found a handgun in my hand "Oh, about time!"

"I need some more time before i can get you out. It would be really helpful if you could just, y'know, just be you."

"Be me ?" i asked

"This simulation is all about normalcy. Pleasantry. Order. All the things you hate. Go forth. Unleash hell."

After going through waves upon waves of cops Kinzie said "You need to do more! Bigger! Hold on, I'm sending you something."

"I left you a present!" I ran to the centre of the park to see a statue of Professor Genki - The famous psychotic man-cat! holding a rocket launcher, i took it and unleashed hell upon the peaceful town, blowing up anything in site!

"You're doing great. The simulation is-oh no. Wait a minute." Kinzie said

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, what's going on ?"

It was quiet...way too quiet...there was nobody left standing but me.

Just then none other than the Sheriff fell from the sky, stood up, cracked his neck and pulled out his revolver "YeeeeeeHaaaaaw!"

I fired a rocket at him immediately, once the smoke cleared he was just standing there laughing "What the *BEEP*." i yelled. Then to make everything that bit more crazy he jumped extremely high into the air!

"Couldn't leave well enough alone, Could Ya ?" he taunted as he landed a good bit away from me.

i fired countless rockets at him.

"You had to push, and push, and push." He said sounded more and more like Zinyak with each word.

"I hope you've enjoyed your last moments." He said sounding Exactly like Zinyak!

I fired one more rocket and AT LAST the Sheriff was on his knees beaten, as he was lying on the ground coughing i gave him one hard kick to the side and he fell over dead. "Phew, Gonna need more than all this Zinyak!" i yelled

**Zinyak's POV:**

I was peacefully sitting on my throne watching all my prisoners battle their nightmares in their simula-I mean "Their new homes." When i noticed that the president of the united states was bringing death and destruction upon his prison of peace. I pressed a button on my throne to speak to him.

**The Bosses POV:**

"I'm impressed." I heard Zinyak speak, I stood up and with my gun in both hands looking around. "Where the hell are-"

I lowered my gun "Uh, Fuck me." I said as i saw Zinyak's face in the sky formed by a couple of red dots.

"I should have realised a prison of peace would never hold a sociopath like yourself."

"I'm more of a puckish rouge." i said correcting him

"a rose by any other name..."

"Are you trying to kill me, or sleep with me ?"

"Charming."

"See, there you go with those mix messages again."

"Then allow me to be perfectly clear..."

**3rd Person POV:**

Zinyak brought up a hologram of the city of Steelport. "I am the architect of your reality. I build what i want..." He said waving his hand around the city.

"I destroy what i want..." destroying the Saints H.Q

"And your bravado...means...Nothing!" He said as he picked up a Planet Saints store and crushed it in his palm then wiped out all the skyscrapers and replaced them with some floating zin towers ?, then threw in a giant zin ship floating above the city, Just like the one from Washington.

Back in the Bosses simulation all the red dots in the sky descended to the ground and formed some sort of portal ? It blinded the boss for a few seconds before he looked up and saw Zinyak walk out of it with a smug look on his face.

He fired all his bullets at Zinyak but they all seemed to just disappear before they got close to him. Zinyak moved his hand to one side and the bosses gun was sent flying out of his hands. "Fighting back is pointless, my friend."

The Boss turned to run "There's nowhere to run." All the boss saw was the whole world slowly shrink until there was nothing left but darkness. Zinyak appeared in front of him "You belong to me."

The Boss turned to run again only to be grabbed by the neck by Zinyak almost instantly "Now, onto more pleasant things." He said as he dangled the boss over his new simulation "I'm going to place you in your new home, Try to run again, and i'll destroy your pitiful planet, TTFN." Zinyak then dropped the boss into his new simulation.

He turned around and four humungous aliens about the same size as Oleg had teleported in front of him.

They were all black creatures with spikes on their elbows, armour and black eyes, but each had a different colour on their body. One had orange, one had pink, one had green and the last had light blue. "My friends, each of one are guilty of crimes against the Zin Empire, but today is your lucky day...today you get to be a part of a new work release program..." he told the creatures as they snarled and growled in front of him.

"Swear your fealty, and i will empower you to be wardens of Simulation 31. You will have ONE purpose: Torment the President of the United States."

The four creatures looked to be liking his proposal.

"Beyond that the world is your to toy with. Ravage it. Indulge in your basest desire, it makes no difference to me...just leave the prisoner alive."

"I want them broken, not dead." With that all four creatures bowed before him accepting his proposal.

Zinyak put his hands together. "Go now, and tear their world asunder."


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone has Nightmares

**Chapter. 4**

**Elsewhere in other Saints nightmare simulations...**

**A****ll happening at the same time.**

**Benjamin Kings POV:**

"Shit, where am i...Wait...what ?"

I opened my eyes. i was sitting in a chair in a familiar looking office. i got up and looked out the giant window that took the whole top half of the wall.

"Oh, Shit." I was back in Stilwater...then that must mean...this is my office in the Vice King H.Q...No...no...i couldn't be. I looked in the mirror and i discovered that i looked exactly the same as i did 20 years ago when i was running the V.K's, No glasses, hair on my head, a bit of stubble...even the exact same suit.

Where the hell was i ? Last thing i remember was getting taken up by that light after the aliens invaded the white house. No way all those years were some big long dream!

Then i heard the doors open, i turned around...that bitch Tanya...and that baby gangster piece of shit Warren...and...Tony ? "Who said you could come in here ?" i asked, never got one word out of them.

Then Tanya raised her gun and shot me dead and i woke up back in my chair again ?...Hold on, is this going to keep on happening i wondered before i heard the doors open again.

"Oh, Well i guess it is then."

**Pierce's POV:**

"Hey, oh...the fuck ?"

I woke up lying in an elevator and immediately noticed that it was going up all the floors. It finally stopped on the top floor. The doors opened.

No way man! I was in the Saints H.Q in Steelport. Wait a minute, wasn't i abducted by aliens when they invaded the white crib ?...

"Fuck it. Might as well go get a drink." i said as the walked over to the bar. I poured myself some Saints Flow and Vodka, as i was about to take a sip i heard the most demonic screech i've ever heard in my entire life and instantly dropped my glass.

I looked around panicked and saw a giant yellow hand smash through the roof right next to where i was and then i saw some bright orange eyes staring at me through the window. So i panicked and ran to the nearest room and closed the door...Not like that'd do anything but hey still, as i searched for guns i caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"What the fuck ? i looked the exact same as i did in Steelport back when we were fighting the Syndicate about 10 years ago...Anyway fuck it, i need to figure out what to do next.

I heard glass smashing, i turned around and saw at least six Saints Flow mascots running towards me i beat down three of them straight away but the other three grabbed me and held me down, then the roof collapsed on top of me...

I was alive but crushed...i looked up and there he was...**Paul**...the 20 foot monster i had nightmares about. He raised his fist, gave out another demonic screech and brought his fist down on top of me...Then i woke up in the elevator again..."Oh hell naw."

**Shaundi's POV:**

I opened my eyes and noticed my hand was on a intercom in front of me, "What the hell ?" i turned around and saw a whole load of crates and cars...Wait, Hold on i recognised those cars. Those were the Syndicates cars...and this...this is that asshole Loren's private personal plane, i looked down and realised i was in my clothes from what ? 10 years ago when we fought these European assholes.

Wait a minute...i was in the white house when...i was abducted by that alien asshole ? How am i on Loren's plane and where's the Boss ?

"Boss ? Where are you ?" i called out, then i heard static on the intercom and realised why, **"Johnny!"** i said as i started running to the cockpit, but one of those Morning star assholes appeared and shot at me, he missed and i snatched his gun from him and put a bullet in him, then i heard voices.

"Shit, more french assholes." i ambushed the first two that investigated then eventually took down the rest. I got to the door to the room where Johnny lost his life.

Maybe...maybe i can save him.

I kicked open the door. But when i saw inside the room i fell to my knees and broke down.

**Matt Miller's POV:**

I opened my eyes and i couldn't believe it, i was in a simulation! In cyber-space, my own kingdom if you like. "Huh, well would you look at that." i said as i found i was in my deckers outfit from my time in the Syndicate, quite fitting for where i was if you ask me.

Wait, wait hold on a minute, wasn't i-i'm sure i was abducted from the white house by aliens wasn't i ? So how was i here in this simulation ?

I was suddenly pushed forward by someone from behind, i turned around to see an army of cyber-space deckers "Who the bloody hell do you think you are, pushing me ? Huh ? I'm the **Cyber God!**" I told them.

"You are nothing here slave!" one of them taunted.

I tried to move my hands but i found that they were all of a sudden in handcuffs. then i was escorted to my "Cell" as i heard one of them say, "You can't just put me in a simulated prison!" i said.

"Watch us." one replied.

They stopped escorting me when i got to this light blue door shape, then immediately pushed me into it and the next thing i knew i was in the darkness...then i heard the voice of that scary psychopath Killbane! "Matty,matty, matty, you didn't think you would escape me that easily did you ?" The lights came on and there he was in front of me in his Murder Brawl outfit walking slowly towards me. "Oh Shite!"

I instantly turned to run but i discovered i was in a wrestling ring surrounded by Luchadores "Oh Bollocks!"

I turned around and Killbane punched me once, knocking me off my feet, i started begging for my life because i knew damn well that he was going to keep hitting me till i was dead! "Christ, Killbane please! please! don't!" but he kicked me in the face repeatedly while i lay on the ground. He apparently killed me because i opened my eyes and i wasn't lying beaten and dying on the ground...but i was still in the ring with Killbane.

"Ready for Round 2, Matty ?"

"Oh God..."

**Asha's POV:**

"Hey, what the...Oh hell...where am i ?"

I woke up in a car with blacked out windows outside a sports bar called "The Broken Shillelagh" in what appeared to be Steelport.

Hold on, wasn't i abducted from the white house when those aliens invaded...was i dreaming ?

I was about to get out when i noticed a file on the dashboard from MI6 a target i was tasked with assassinating.

I opened it and read about my target.

Codename: Known only as "Mr. X"

Formerly known as "The Boss"

The leader of the Third Street Saints

Age: 39

Best intelligence shows Mr. X is planning a full assault against America with the help of the Ultor Masako Unit.

Wait...what ? My target was the Boss ? The President of America ? Sure he's one psychotic killing machine at times but he would never go against his own country.

I made my way inside and went into the employee only room and started looking around for Intel on where to find Mr. X

As i was looking through a desk i heard the faint creaking of the door and immediately turned around to see an ultor masako guard attempt to knock me out.

I reacted quickly enough and killed him, i found a secret entrance, "Huh, must be where he came from."

I made my way in to find Mr. X.

After sneaking past a few guards i found a man in some type of pod. Hold on, that's the Boss! He had white armour with black boots, gloves, knee and shoulder pads and belt, a goatee and an eye patch on his right eye.

I made my way around the corner and found many more pods with countless clones of the Boss inside them. "Clones!...of the boss...of Mr. X...an army of just him.

The strongest army of them all!

I snuck past yet more guards and entered a big empty room when i heard a voice.

"Asha, so nice of you to finally join us."

"Ah, Mr. X"

"Well who else could i be ?"

"It won't matter, i'm going to take care of you once and for all!"

"Hahahahaha, You do know who your dealing with, don't you ?"

"Yes, and i'm pretty confident i can beat you."

"Oh Asha, poor little asha, you're gonna fail."

"Hah! I don't think so."

"Oh but i do."

Just then he showed himself. He sent waves upon waves of masako agents and purple killer Saints robots.

But i survived. Mr. X jumped down and began firing at me, so i returned fire.

After 5 minutes i thought i had him cornered but it turned out i was wrong, He appeared next to me and countered all my attacks, I couldn't get one hit on him.

Then he knocked me to the ground and kicked me hard while i was down.

"I gotta say Asha, i was expecting so much more from a "super spy".

I tried to speak but he put his hand over my mouth. "Ah, ah, ah. You've never failed a mission, have you ? Well you'll have to just accept that you've finally failed."

As soon as he finished saying that i tried to hit him...but he shot me dead.

And then i woke up back in the car outside the sports bar. "What the hell!...okay...guess i try again."

**Viola's POV:**

I opened my eyes and immediately noticed loads of computers and neon blue everywhere "Hold on i recognise this place...this is the Decker's nuke plant isn't it ?"..."But i remember being abducted from the white house by aliens..."

But then i heard voices not too far away. "What...did you call me ?" i heard a man say...Wait a minute...that sounded like that asshole Killbane,i ran around the corner just after hearing a woman scream. I was right it was Killbane...but who's he hold-**KIKI!**

I sprinted towards them but i was too late. I heard a crack and then he dropped her lifeless body to the ground, I lay there cradling my dead sister while Killbane just watched, I looked up at him in anger and he grabbed me by the neck, i tried to break free of his grip, but it was no use. And then he did to me what he had done to my sister, and i opened my eyes.

I was in the same room filled with computers i woke up in. I heard the voices again.

"What the hell ?"

**Kirsten's POV:**

I opened my eyes and immediately witnessed something that killed me inside...It was **Matt** lying beaten and bleeding on the ground. With countless Deckers including Lucas and Chris lying dead around him.

I tried to run over to him but i couldn't...it was like there was an invisible wall between me and Matt. I pushed against it but that didn't work, i kept trying but still nothing.

I heard voices getting closer and closer, i could only just manage to make out what they were saying.

Unknown 1: Mr Miller had so much potential, He and his Deckers could have been a great edition to the Syndicate.

"The Syndicate...What ?" i said to myself.

Unknown 2: Matty should never have been this stupid, because of him all his little emo friends are dead.

Unknown 1: Mr Miller had far too much faith in himself and his allies.

Unknown 2: Well lets see how the pipsqueak is doing, shall we ?

The two voices were familiar but i couldn't quite remember who they belonged to.

But just that moment the two of them came into view. It was Phillipe Loren and Killbane.

What ? But weren't they both dead ? The Boss killed them both, right ?

"So, Mr Miller. May i ask as to why it is you did this ? hmm." Loren asked him

"Mmm...Piss off...old man." Matt managed to spit out

"Now, now, Mr Miller. I'm sure you wouldn't want Mr Killbane to attempt to extract an answer again, would you ?"

"Don't care...what you do."

I looked around and saw myself in a reflection wearing my deckers gear, my reflection then faded revealing a dead version of me lying on the ground.

"...What?..." i said shocked, confused and upset

"Uh...Well then Mr Killbane, it seems Mr Miller simply will not admit his reason for his actions. You may end his life whenever you wish."

"Consider it done, Mr Loren."

With that Killbane walked over to the dying Matt and picked him up by the neck.

"Well, well, Matty. Time to die!"

I turned away in tears, i didn't understand why all of this was suddenly happening, last thing i remembered was being taken by the aliens from the white house, and now i was seeing not only my closest friends but my boyfriend all dead or near death. It was hard seeing matt in that much pain, moments away from death.

I closed my eyes and heard a cracking noise. But when i opened my eyes Matt, Lucas, Chris and all the others were all alive again.

"Wha...what...how...how is this happening ?", but just then i heard a bunch of gunshots go off and all of them were on the ground. Some were dead others just injured, Then Loren and Killbane walked in and personally executed Lucas and Chris, Killbane walked over to Matt and began beating him.

"NOO! Not again please!" I screamed.

**Lucas's POV:**

I opened my eyes, I was in Steelport, it was just getting dark.

"Wait a min...what...How can i be here ? I was abducted by aliens."

Right that moment i heard a few explosions go off behind me. I turned around and saw the decker's nuke plant on fire, explosions going off everywhere, gunfire all over the plant.

I ran over to the plant into battle. When i got close enough i saw the Morning Star and the Luchadores working with one another to kill any Deckers they see.

"Oh Shite! This was the one thing i never wanted to see happen in my life, my friends being killed before my own eyes."

I tackled a nearby morning star goon and took his weapon, i gunned down every morning star and luchadore member i saw. I'm not letting my friends be killed for fuck knows whatever reason.

I had killed a few dozen goons by now, i turned around and saw a BRUTE! "Oh Bollocks. I forgot about the brutes..." i said

It tackled me into a wall and threw me into a group of luchadores who started beating me up.

I looked up and had a bullet put in my head...then i woke up in the exact same place i found myself the first time.

"What...what ?"

**Chris's POV:**

I woke up in the middle of a deserted street, there was absolutely nobody around, the street lights weren't even on.

All of a sudden i heard an engine roaring in the distance, it got closer and closer until a red bike came roaring around the corner.

It came to a stop and i was shocked and thrilled at who was now walking towards me.

"Oh. My. God. NYTEBLAYDE! I can't believe it's really you."

"Silence. Foul creature of the night. Time for you to DIE!"

"What..."

Nyteblayde took a dagger from the bandolier around his chest and tried to stab me, i dodged it

"Please Nyteblayde, i'm not your enemy."

"Your tricks won't fool me, creature!"

"Please!"

Nyteblayde began running at me so i ran as fast as i could. But he just appeared in front of me and stabbed me.

"Now, Be gone foul creature of the night."

I lay dying on the ground, and after a few minutes i died.

I woke up in the same street as before but this time nyteblade was already waiting for me.

"Run demon, for however far you run, however fast, i WILL find you. I. Always. Will."

I panicked and ran again.

"It is not only i who desires to kill you demon. The Cyprian Order wishes to claim your head too."

"Oh God!, oh god!" i said as i heard engines roaring towards me...


	5. Chapter 5: Super Powers and Fantasy's

_For this chapter i've decided to bring back some faces from the past and introduce Two new characters. _

_Chapter. 6 will be with you soon. :)_

**Chapter. 5**

**The Bosses POV:**

As i fell through the simulated sky i saw visions of lost friends in my head, probably Zinyak making them appear to torture me.

**Lin** appeared. "Why did you let me drown, Huh ?" Lin asked

"I tried to save you lin, believe me i did, i kept trying so many times, but i was shot and bleeding out and the car was too far down...i panicked and ran to get help for you before i went after Sharp...but it was too late...i couldn't save you. I'm sorry."

Lin faded away.

**Carlos** appeared

"Why did ya kill me boss ? I might've had a chance if you at least tried to get me to a hospital." Carlos asked

"Shit, i'm sorry kid...I never wanted THAT to happen to you ever...but i couldn't get the chain off, not even a bullet could, and you were suffering, you were bruised and cut and bleeding all over and the kindest thing i could do for you was to end your suffering...your death affected us ALL...Me, Shaundi, Pierce...even Gat...we still think of you and every other fallen friend every day."

"When i put a bullet in Maero's head that was to avenge you Carlos."

Carlos faded away.

**Aisha** appeared and i heard her final words again

**"Johnny, it's a tr-"**

She began to talk "Why did you and Johnny have to bring the Ronin's money back to MY house, because of that decision which YOU made i got taken hostage in MY OWN HOME and then i got decapitated!"

"Aisha, you have to believe me, the second we opened that door that badly prick killed you, We weren't quick enough. I'm SO sorry."

"What you couldn't climb to a window upstairs and sneak in, Huh ?"

"I, Uh, Shit. We never thought about that. We just charged in hoping to save you."

"And look what that achieved, I was murdered and Johnny could've died."

Aisha faded away.

**Johnny Gat** appeared, I heard his last words in my head

**"Right on, i'll see you in Stil-"** cut off by gunfire.

He began to talk.

"So this is what happened to the Saints, Huh ? The Saints name used to mean something more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink. More than all the celebrity status and the action figures and all that bullshit. "

"Why couldn't we just've stayed a street gang instead of becoming a bunch of sell-outs ? And why didn't you come back for me on the plane that night, i needed your help believe it or not. And you let me down."

"Johnny, man we were coming straight back for you when we heard you were in trouble, But the plane shook like fuck and we got thrown out the back. We tore Loren and his Syndicate apart just to avenge you."

Johnny just looked down, shook his head and disappeared.

After falling for what felt like forever i finally hit the ground. I face planted the ground when i landed. I got to my feet and took a few steps back

"Whoa, head rush. Where am i-Steelport, Huh ?"

I turned around and saw a building lying in ruins, i took a look around the area and noticed two entrances to an underground car park/garage filled with rubble.

"Holy shit. This is the Saints H.Q in Steelport...it's completely destroyed...there's nothing left of it. ZINYAK you motherfucker!"

"Come in President, come in, can you hear me ?" i heard Kinzie say

"Uh, yeah i can hear you. But how the hell AM i hearing you, I don't have my phone on me ?" i responded

"I just patched myself into your simulation and projected my voice through the audio system. You should be able to hear me from anywhere. And you don't have to yell."

"Okay, cause that's not a little creepy...Kinzie, i'm unarmed here, how about getting me out ?"

"I can't do that until i back-trace your signal to your physical body. Until then, you're stuck there so you might wanna go buy a gun."

"Right, Friendly Fire it is."

"Wait Kinzie, are you able to give me a car, like that gunslinger from that...50's sitcom ? There's no cars around here and i am NOT walking to friendly fire!"

"Em, Yeah i am actually, gimme a second."

a few seconds later the exact same gunslinger from that sitcom hell appeared right in front of me.

"You...you will be able to get me out of here, right ?" i asked

"Eventually. i'm still trying to figure out the Zin systems. Basic hacks like hooking into the audio system and spawning a car isn't hard. Trying to disconnect you and find your body, that's a bit more involved."

"And changing me out of these ridiculous clothes isn't a "basic hack" ?" i asked

"On my list of priorities, that doesn't even make the top five hundred."

"Oh, oh, well i'm sure if you were wearing this sweater vest you'd up that priority."

"If i was wearing that sweater vest, I'd be asking you to shoot me in the head."

As i drove to friendly fire i passed a giant red dome.

"The hell is that big dome ?" i asked

"Hmmm, not sure. I'll have to look into that." she responded

"Zinyak put his people all over the city here."

"From what i can see a lot's been taken over by the Zin. There's alien technology everywhere."

"Oh, you gotta be enjoying this."

"Just a little."

After i drove for a while longer i asked Kinzie "So do you think the whole White House was destroyed ?"

"I don't know, Maybe, Why ?" she responded

"I was thinking that if it was then we could get Ultor to rebuild it. Add more defences, more weapons like more in the oval office and well...just everywhere...maybe a few underground jet hangers..."

"Are you serious ?" she asked

"Hell, maybe a few more stripper holes in the bedrooms."

"More ? You already had "some" stripper holes ?"

"Yeah, i had one installed in my room the first day i was in office."

"Huh, Wow." she said sounding surprised and a little impressed

I got to friendly fire and went inside. "Ok, time to get some guns."

I got two 45. Fletchers and a 12 gauge pump-action shotgun. As soon as i got outside there were four cops car just arriving. So i did what I'd usually do and started unloading on them.

**After a quick muder spree.**

I had killed all the cops and a big group of Zin. Now i was waiting for Kinzie to tell me what i needed to do next.

"Ok, you should be able to lay low for now, you can use my warehouse to hide for a while. It's not far."

"Ah can't i just check into a nice 5-star hotel or something instead ?"

"What's wrong with my inner sanctum ?"

"Uh noth-no, no, nothing. Nothing at all."

**5 minutes later...**

I got out my car and walked inside but there was something different about it...

"Umm, Kinzie, all your stuff's gone."

"What?!...Dammit! Zinyak removed all sign of the Saints from the simulation...That means..."

"Ah, that there's no more safe houses for us in the city..."

"Right."

"So what do we do about that ?"

"Hmmm, not sure yet. Though any help you can give with gathering information on systems in the simulation would be helpful. I'll leave any tasks i have for you in the Quests section of your HUB."

"Got it. Anything else ?"

"Just hang in there. I promise i'll find a way to get you out."

"The sooner the better."

**A few minutes later...**

"Kinzie, i'm gonna get some sleep, wake me up in a hour or two."

While he slept the Boss had a...very interesting dream...Which began with the Boss walking into his bedroom at the White Crib.

I walked into my bedroom and found someone waiting for me inside.

"The...Fuck ?"

The figure turned around. It was **Shaundi**, she was wearing a sexy maid's outfit.

**"Wow."**

Her cleavage was simply **INCREDIBLE!** and Goddamn man, i had never realised how amazing Shaundi's bare legs were!

I always had this fantasy about Shaundi in a sexy maid's outfit wanting to get "real dirty" with me...and now it was actually happening.

"Hey sweetie, i couldn't help but notice that your awfully...dirty. How about we get even dirtier...together ?"

My eyes widened "You...you...want to...get...Fuck Yeah i do!"

She smiled and turned away from me letting her hair down and started slowly undressing, she dropped the dress to the ground and was completely naked. Oh man, what an ass she had!

She began to turn around...but before i saw anything amazing i heard a voice.

**"Boss. Boss. Wake up."** I heard Kinzie shouting

I opened my eyes back in Kinzie's warehouse.

"Kin...Kinzie, were you watching that the whole time ?" i said shocked and a little embarrassed

"Yeah, i was. I never knew you had a thing for Shaundi, that's actually kinda cute."

"Uh, Um yeah ***cough*** so what d'you need ?"

"i need you to go collect something for me."

"Being ?"

"Well there's these "data clusters" that seem to be loose bits of code left behind by the simulation for some reason. I've only been able to locate a small amount right now, which i'm having trouble locking on to. Once you're in the general area of a cluster i should be able to direct you to it's location."

"Got it."

I went outside and looked at the city of Steelport and noticed a few changes...like the Syndicate tower which was the same as before except it was lit up red instead of purple, there was a giant Zin ship floating above the city and the Luchadores tower, the Deckers tower and the Morning Star tower were all destroyed.

I got in my car and drove off to find these "clusters"

"So Kinzie, what exactly are these clusters and why do i need them ?" i asked

"I'm still trying to figure out precisely what they are, but they seem like they'll be useful. There's a couple of them near my warehouse, i can't pinpoint their exact locations, but i marked the general areas on you HUB for you."

"Um, okay..."

After driving about for a few minutes i found what must be this cluster that Kinzie was yammering on about.

"Kinzie, I've found this floating blue thing, i'll assume it's one of those "clusters" i'm looking for."

"Yep, that's it."

"You sure this thing's safe ?" i asked

"Safe-ish...Just keep getting them."

With that i walked into it and it just disappeared, and nothing bad happened to me.

"Right, well then...Onto the next."

As i drove about looking for more clusters **"Paula Abdul - Opposites Attract"** came on the radio.

"Oh, i love this song. C'mon Kinzie, sing it with me."

"No, i don't think so."

"Oh come on...I'll even let you be the Kat."

"Not gonna happen."

"We come together...now your turn, come on, "And you know...it ain't fiction..." COME ON!"

"No."

"Kinzie, that's an order from your President."

"Fuck. That."

"This is why we aren't closer."

_I found and collected my second cluster_

"This data is amazing, Incomplete, but amazing."

"Hsss, I know i'm gonna regret this, but...How is it amazing ?"

"It seems that anything that broke the normal rules of the simulation deposited loose data that can be incorporated into your programming."

"Huh, i actually kinda understood that."

"But since the data is so fragmented it doesn't leave behind a complete subroutine to loop into your code base."

"Nope, never mind, you're talking gibberish again."

"Ugh, it's simple, the more clusters you get, the more you can upgrade and alter your abilities."

"Now we're talking the same language!"

_I found and collected a third cluster._

"So, three of these enough ?" i asked

"Still missing some key fragments. Get one more and we'll see."

_I drove to my apartment and saw the fourth cluster, but something else caught my attention._

"Holy shit, Zinyak destroyed my apartment!"

"Remember how he removed all signs of the Saints from the simulation which included all our cribs, yeah. Besides, that place should've been condemned a long time ago."

"Well i always thought it had character, ok i'll get the last cluster."

_I collected the last cluster and my whole body began tingling._

"Oh man, this feel's AWESOME!"

"That should be enough, let's see what i can do here."

I looked at my hands and noticed that they were starting to light up with a purple flame, and the flames were getting stronger and brighter each second, my head began to do the same.

"Kinzie, what's happening ?"

"Seeing as you've collected enough clusters I can now alter and upgrade your programming for you, which is what's happening to you right now."

Eventually the flames had pretty much engulfed my hands and head, suddenly my hands were raised out to their sides and my head was facing the simulated sky and the flames got violent.

**3rd Person POV:**

While Kinzie was upgrading the Bosses programming, visible changes were taking place, most notably was that his hair grew longer.

The "programming" went on for around 20 seconds before the flames faded away.

"Whoa that felt...weird but awesome at the same time." the Boss said

The Boss then started running his fingers through his hair after realising it had grow longer. "Kinzie...why's my hair grown longer ?"

"Don't worry, it's just part of the process."

"Anything else gonna happen to me Kinzie ?"

"Right now it's a little hard to tell."

There was a flash of purple "Huh, well shit." the Boss said as he looked down and saw that his clothes had changed.

He was now wearing dark blue jeans with a white belt and a gun holster on his right leg, dark purple hi-tops with white around the bottom and light purple laces.

A black long sleeve shirt with a long dark purple bandana with black decals on it around his neck with his two chains on top, he had a jet black jacket with spikes on the shoulders and around the wrists, the outline of a dark purple fleur-de-lis on the back, dark purple fingerless gloves with extra padding on top with spikes above the knuckles...y'know for more brutal beatings.

And light grey glasses sitting on top of his head and a bandage on his nose.

"Hahah No way! Kinzie these are the exact clothes i wore when we were taking down the Syndicate, Ooh what...10 years ago."

"I noticed, that should be the upgrade complete."

**Super Sprint:**

**You can now run faster than ANYTHING with Super Sprint!**

**Super Jump:**

**You can now climb vertical surfaces with Wall Jump or jump higher than any building with your a charged Super Jump!**

"I have **SUPER POWERS!** Fuck yeah bitch."

"I thought you'd like it, want me to load up a training program so you can get a basic understanding of your powers."

"Yeah, load it up Kinzie."

**Back on Earth.**

**Somewhere in Stilwater...**

"Hey, hey, we need some help over here, there's a bunch of aliens heading our way." a random Saint shouted

"Ey, imma need a minute, same problem over where i'm at." a voice responded

The figure fought off a group of four aliens before running over to the Saint and his group and helping them fight off the remaining aliens.

After most of the aliens were dead the group headed back to **Purgatory** - The Saints H.Q in Stilwater.

The figure walked into the Bosses office there and found **Legal** **Lee**, **Tobias**, **Laura**, **Troy** and **Eric Gryphon**.

"Ah there you are, what's it like out there ?" Legal Lee asked

"Still aliens everywhere man."

"Ah shit, so what do you suppose we do ?" Troy asked lighting up a cigarette

"For now we wait here until everyone arrives and then we'll see where it goes from there."

"So we don't really have any good ideas, do we ?" Tobias said sounding stoned as usual

"Yo, Tobias are you still high ?"

"Yeah, it helps me feel relaxed, even in an alien invasion."

At that moment a group of four walked in including **Mr Wong and his loyal Translator**, **Luz Avalos** and **Manuel Orejuela**.

"Good, you're all here. So what do you all think we should do ? Because none of us have a fuckin' clue what we should do next."

"Well, perhaps we should just wait here for a while. Besides apart from killing their foot soldiers what exactly could we do to them anyway." Luz spoke up

"Yeah, see, that's what we thought too."

"Pardon me amigo, my apologies...but who exactly are you ? I had originally thought that it was the leader of the Saints who had called me." Manuel asked

"I'm his **Brother**, He put me in charge of the Saints in Stilwater while he and the others took over Steelport."

_And with that they set about figuring out what their next step would be..._

**Meanwhile in Steelport...**

"Hey, we could use some help over here." a Saint yelled

"I'm coming, hold on." a female voice shouted back

Like in Stilwater the figure found the Saint calling for help, killed a few aliens and drove back to the Saints H.Q.

**Zimos**, **Angel De La Muerte** and **Burt Reynolds** were already waiting for the figure in the penthouse.

"Good. You're here." said Angel

"You okay kid ?" Burt asked

"I'm fine Burt thanks, It's still a warzone out there though."

"Mmm, No doubt honey." Zimos said in his sing-song voice

"So what d'you guys think we should do, about this" The figure said pointing to the giant Zin ship floating above the city.

**There was only silence.**

"Seriously ? None of you have a plan ? Well we gotta think of something, don't we ?"

"What we really need right now is the Boss..." a random Saint said

"Yeah, well i'm as close as you'll get to the Boss, the reason he put me in charge of the Saints here when he was elected is because i'm his **Sister!**"

_With that they too set about figuring out their next step..._

_**Both teams of Saints in Stilwater and Steelport now had the same decision to make.**_

_**Hide for as long as possible in their H.Q's...Or...Find every Saint they could and take the fight to the Zin.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape

_This is the beginning of the end for Zinyak and his Empire..._

_He should've done more research before his invasion and he should've known...Now he's going to regret ever messing with the Third...Street...Saints!_

**Chapter. 6**

**The Bosses POV:**

Holy shit. So i'd just finished training with my powers.

"That was AWESOME!"

I had jumped off a wall repeatedly to climb a tall building and jumped across a big gap between two buildings, and it had felt so fucking awesome!

_After an hour of practising with my new powers i heard Kinzie's voice._

"Hey Boss, You remember that big red dome you asked me about earlier ?"

"Yeah. What about it ?"

"Well i know how you can disable it and once it's disabled it'll mess with the simulation's programming."

"Okay, hit me with it."

"Well the dome is protected and powered by two shield generators close-by, once those are disabled you'll be able to shut down the central service point which the Zin call a Hotspot. It'll be heavily guarded, so...good luck with that."

"So what exactly is a Hotspot ?"

"Basically a giant work station. A system like the simulation you're in probably requires constant maintenance, which is what they seem to be for."

"I've seen this one and one other so far, are there any more ?"

"Yep, it says here that there's around..."

_I arrived at the Hotspot._

"Jesus, would you look at the size of that thing!"

"Focus on the shield generators, otherwise you'll never get to the main console."

I found the first generator not far from Kinzie's warehouse.

"Guess i just start pulling these out..."

I ripped out a handful of wires disabling it.

"Hah, see, who needs hacking skills when brute strength works."

I found the second generator on a rooftop and ripped the wires out of that one disabling it as well. I looked behind me and saw the giant red dome slowly fade away.

"With the shield down you can get to the console at the base of the structure."

"Oh sure, no problem..."

I jumped from the rooftop and landed next to the console, there were four Zin guarding it. I immediately raised my 45. Fletchers to my sides and while looking ahead of me pulled the triggers killing the two closest Zin.

A Zin with a Zin shield tried to whack me with it but i dodged the attack, snapped his neck, grabbed his shield and threw it with spectacular style at the last Zin guard knocking him down, when he tried to get back up i put my foot on his chest and put a bullet in him. I gotta admit...I was pretty fucking impressive.

I ran up to the console and started disabling it with style.

"Let's do this..."

"Yaaaaaahhhhhhh!" i said as i pulled my arm back and sent it into the console, disabling it.

"Huh, Done." I looked up and noticed that the whole console was no longer lit up red...but purple instead.

"Um, i'm showing some strange readings close to you..."

_The sky turned to thunder and lightning and it began to rain...FIRE!_

"Okay, thunder and lightning and fiery rain can't be good..."

I looked into the sky and saw something falling straight towards me. It landed right in front of me with a bang, i looked closer and saw a giant black alien with glowing pink parts all over it with armour, it stood up tall and eyed me.

"What the fuck **IS** that thing ?"

"I don't know, but it isn't reading like a normal Zin. I think...i think you can integrate your code with it."

"And that means what exactly ?"

"It means once you give it a beat down get close enough and you could absorb it."

"Yeah, cause i want THAT inside of me. Kinzie, this thing's like the size of Oleg... Jesus Christ!"

The giant alien kept throwing attacks at me, like charging up this blast then shooting it right at me. Running about on all fours and slamming the ground.

Hell, it could even shoot lasers from it's wrists.

I nearly wasted all my ammo on the giant alien but it was clearly weakened, it stumbled about holding it's face.

"Here goes nothing." i said as it flew into it and began killing it from the inside.

I finally killed it seeing as it blew up in the most gruesome way possible.

"Hahah, Now that's a rush!"

"Hey, it worked." Kinzie happily said

"Yes, Bravo!" We heard Zinyak say

"Perhaps my Wardens underestimated you. I won't let them make the same mistake twice."

"Uh, that can't be good."

"Forget about him, Kinzie..."

My hands and head were glowing ice white flames this time for about ten seconds before fading away again.

"Kinzie...Why's this happening again ?"

"It seems you got a new super power from killing that Warden."

"Fuck. Right."

"So what did i get then ? Teleportation, Laser Vision, Bone Claws ?...Ooh please let it be bone claws." i asked

"Looks like you have the ability to freeze people, cars and objects with an ice blast."

"That sounds awesome!"

"You can throw ice blast from one hand or both at the same time."

"Oh man i can't wait to try this out."

_Back on Earth._

**Oleg's POV:**

I had heard from neither Kinzie nor the White House for far too long now. I was beginning to worry about her, i attempted to reach her phone again...yet still she does not answer.

Something is not right, we should all head back to the White House as soon as possible.

**The Bosses POV:**

"Kinzie, you able to get me out yet ?"

"Yep, i've constructed a door that'll allow your mind to get out of the simulation and back to your body in the real world, head to it."

"Got it."

"So fill me in Kinzie, what do we know about the Zin invasion ?"

"Well the good news is they haven't abducted everyone...just a whole bunch of people. From what i've been able to decipher the Simulation is designed to house the Best and Brightest "specimens" from various worlds."

"The best and brightest from an "entire" planet ? Jesus, how big is this thing ?"

"BIG. But they haven't gotten to all of earth yet...But they have started attacking Stilwater and Steelport."

"Shit, has anyone in either city been abducted ?"

"I'm not sure yet, i'll keep trying to find out though."

"Anyway the last i heard Oleg was at Camp David with Josh Birk and Jenny. Looks like that area hasn't been hit yet."

"So we've still got SOME people left on earth, good to know."

"Once you're free from the simulation, i can sever your connection to the Zin matrix. This will allow me to retrieve you here in the real world without you suffering permanent brain damage."

"Where...where am i in the real world ? Like, they're not doing anything to my body...are they ?"

"It's...in a safe place. Once you're free, i'll pick you up at the landing platform."

I finally arrived at the location Kinzie sent me to and found a door.

_I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge._

"Kinzie ? the door's locked."

I tried kicking it open but still no luck. "Wrong door." Kinzie said

A very bright rectangle...door appeared to my right.

"Ooh, Nicely done."

I reached out and touched the door. "Huh, well that didn't go terrible."

"Can you quit being such a baby and just walk in."

"Oi listen lady, we're doing this in my time."

I walked in and there was purple and blue suddenly swirling in front of me. It went on for about 10 seconds

**I finally opened my eyes.**

I instantly fell to the ground, as i lay on my side feeling extremely dizzy and sick and covered in some orange-ish / pink-ish slime, i looked ahead, i was in a big red spinney room.

"Uh, Urf, Ooph." was all i managed to spit out as i slowly stumbled to my feet.

I looked behind myself and saw what i'd fallen out of, what i was kept prisoner in. It was some type of pod, then i looked to my right. There was an endless amount of pods like the one i just fell from...God, hundreds of them all spinning round non-stop, i looked to my left...exactly the same thing.

"Ki-Kinzie ? Kinzie ?" i called out still confused as i stumbled towards the only door

"Uh, Where the hell..." i said, unsure of where exactly i was

"Ugh, i feel like a toilet at a bus stop."

I stumbled down the corridor...but i began puking violently, probably the effects of being in the simulation for as long as i was without freedom.

"I need to get to that platform..."

I'd lost balance and fell against a wall, i began puking again, and couldn't regain my balance. I kept moving forward using the wall, i got to another door and pressed a button on a panel next to it, the door opened revealing a Zin soldier on the other side.

"Oh Shit."

"Hey! What are you doing ?" the Zin asked me before attempting to knock me out.

I grabbed the butt of his rifle with ease. "Gimme that!" I kicked him, punched him, grabbed his weapon from him and put him down.

I fell back against the wall, i didn't feel dizzy or sick anymore, thank god!

So i began making my way through this place "What the fuck is this place..."

On my way to the landing platform i came across some Zin talking about some random shit. I killed them both on sight.

"Hey! There's a human!" i heard more approaching Zin shout

As i killed them i heard a Zin on the speaker.

"Emperor Zinyak reminds all soldiers to report any and all misplaced or mishandled abductees immediately."

"Oh, i hope you're on your way, Kinzie."

"Given the high volume of abductees, we are experiencing delay in processing pod chambers 3 through 8. Your patience is appreciated." The Zin on the speaker continued

"All soldiers on high alert. Abductees are notorious for ill-fated escape attempts. Permission to shoot on sight is granted."

I ran through a door and started running across a bridge that would hopefully lead to the landing platform. As i ran to the other side i saw three UFO's fly overhead.

"Where is this fucking platform..."

"A reminder that Emperor Zinyak will oversee the Celebratory Execution of World Leaders tonight in the main ballroom. Attendance is Mandatory."

"Oh shit..."

After killing yet more Zin i finally found the landing platform!

I ran to the end of the platform...but Kinzie was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit, Kinzie, Where the hell are you ?" i said as i looked all around hoping for her to appear.

"Am i at the wrong...oh fuck..." There were countless Zin coming through the only door, the only way out...i was trapped.

"Tell Zinyak i'm coming for him!" I yelled at them as i began killing them all one by one.

"Don't worry, i'll be there, Blah Blah FUCK!" Huh, so much for Kinzie being here for me.

"I kill enough of you, i'll just build a ladder back to Earth!"

"COME AT ME! I'll kill every last one of you!" i yelled at them.

"Ahem...is this on...can he hear me ?" I heard Zinyak say over the speaker.

"Well hello again Mr President! I see you're attempting a noble escape."

"Understandable given your situation, but i urge you to turn back."

"HA! Like hell that's happening."

I had killed so many Zin, but they kept on coming...and they were getting closer, As i shot two more dead i started to get overwhelmed. So i ran back a little and vaulted over some crates for some cover.

I stood back up took down two more Zin. But i discovered i was out of ammo on my rifle. "Shit."

I tossed it aside, there's nothing more i can do...The Zin were still firing at me and were closing in.

**I heard a rumbling sound.**

And just that moment a giant Zin ship rose from below and was hovering in front of me.

**"Kinzie ?"**

"Boss, Stay down!"

"Hahah, Great timing, Kinzie, Hahah"

Kinzie opened fire on the remaining Zin, once they were all dead the ship began turning around.

It'd turned around, the cargo bay door was open and waiting for me, shooting the approaching Zin was none other than my Vice President - Keith David.

"COME ON!" he shouted holding off the Zin.

I ran to the edge and jumped off towards Keith, who dropped his rifle and leapt towards the edge with his arm outstretched.

Keith caught my arm just in time and slowly pulled me up onto the ship.

"I picked the right running mate..."

"Damn right." he replied

He picked up his rifle and continued firing at the Zin as the door closed, while i ran to the control room and found Kinzie piloting the ship.

"Hey Kinzie, Thanks for breaking me out, i mean it." i said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mention it...Um, you're not wearing pants..."

"This just got weird..."

"Little bit."

"Can i fly now ?"

"Knock yourself out."

_I got behind the controls and began flying us towards any exit outta...wherever we were._

_Then a thought came into my head..._

"Wait a second...You saved Keith David before me ?"

"I...Uh, passed my him on the way out."

"And how may i ask did you get out ?"

"Uh, Let's just focus on flying, shall we ?"

"You're right. Kinzie, this thing have a radio ?"

"Radio signals bounce around space for..."

As i was messing around with the ships controls the radio came on, and it was playing.

"Haddaway - What is Love."

"Oh yeah! This is my JAM!"

_After around about 5 minutes of doing barrel rolls and shooting down alien ships i found a way out of the Zin Mother ship._

_We flew out into space and i set our ship on a bee-line straight towards Earth._

I stopped the ship once we were just outside of Earth and left the controls to go get this slime off my body and to get into a space suit like Kinzie and Keith were wearing.

I walked back into the control room and Keith asked me a question

"We're not really leaving the others are we ?"

"Hell No. But if we're taking the fight to Zinyak we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Kinzie, can you get in touch with Oleg ?" i asked

"Yeah, we should be in range."

**Oleg's POV:**

Oleg, Birk and Jenny were all leaving Camp David and getting ready to get into a convoy of cars.

"Huh, I always NyteBlade was just a vampire show."

"Oh no my friend. It is the essence. Of drama."

My phone began to ring. "Kinzie ?"...Nope.

"Hey, you need to take that ?"

"You know anyone with a 217 area code ?"

Birk thought for a moment.

"Is that St. Louis ?"

"Hmmm, Probably a telemarketer."

"Oof! Ignore."

He was right, it was probably best to just ignore this call.

**Back on the Ship.**

"Voicemail?!" The Boss asked

"You want me to leave a message ?"

"Uh, Fine."

"So what do we do now Boss ?" Kinzie asked

"We go back to Earth, Go to Washington, Stillwater and Steelport and round up as many Saints as we can."

"What do we do after that ?" Keith asked

"We kill every Zin in every city we go to, and then figure out how we save our friends."

With that Kinzie got behind the ships controls and was about to start descending down into Earth when all the screens on the ship went dark and began playing the same live feed of the one and only alien overlord...Zinyak.

"Well i must say i'm rather impressed. Now just to remind you all that i could easily have blown your pitiful planet into tiny little space rocks at any time i had wished to...But your futile attempts do entertain me after all.

I'll let you go forth in your attempts to destroy the Zin...But just know this Saints. No matter what you achieve or however big an army you raise against us, you WILL fall before the might of the Zin Empire. Ta-Ta!"

"Wow, he has way too much confidence in his Empire." The Boss said

"So back to Earth then ?" Kinzie asked with a smile

"Yeah Kinzie, take us back home to help our friends in need."

Kinzie took control again and the ship began it's descent back down to Earth.

_**When historians look back on the fall of the Zin Empire, this will be the defining moment, in which a course was set that the Saints could never back down from.**_

_**But what's even more monumental is this, If the Zin Empire had not invaded Earth and kidnapped the Saints, then they would never have been reunited with the most dangerous man in all of history.**_

_**Johnny Gat.**_

_**But ever as always, i'm getting ahead of myself...like all good stories, the second act begins with a call to action and the building of the Third Street Saints ultimate army...**_


	7. Chapter 7: A call to Action Part 1

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait but i have Chapter. 8 finished and ready to post :)_

_Sorry if some parts seem repetative, Anyways hope you like it._

_**The Saints salvage any and all weapons from D.C and then make their way to Steelport and Stilwater to save the city's, find their friends, defend their Legacy and raise their ultimate army.**_

**Chapter. 7**

The Ship was racing down through the Earth's atmosphere.

And after a few minutes the ship was hovering in the clouds.

**The Bosses POV:**

"Ah, it's good to be back." I said

"Kinzie, where are we ?" i asked

"Just outside** Washington D.C**"

"Huh, that's lucky. Kinzie, fly us back to the White crib, we should go grab any guns left there."

"Got it."

Kinzie flew the ship to the White house and when we arrived i couldn't believe my eyes...

The White House was in ruins, there was still parts of it standing but apart from that it was pretty much fully destroyed.

"Oh...fuck no!" i said

The Washington monument lay in ruins and every building in sight was in flames, and the Zin ship that was hovering above Washington during the invasion was gone...Huh, must've moved on.

"Kinzie, land the ship, we still need to search for weapons."

Kinzie landed the ship outside the White crib, i ran out the back and ran straight to the Oval office which thankfully was still standing.

I ran through the giant hole in the wall behind my desk and thankfully there were still weapons of all types on the walls.

"Kinzie, Keith. Start loading all these weapons onto the ship. I'm gonna search for more weapons."

I pushed past some rubble blocking the door out of my office and found the wall with the mask of Killbane, the Genkibowl 7 trophy, a brute's Mini-gun and Mr. Sunshine's voodoo doll.

"I'll come back and get em after i find some more weapons." I thought to myself.

I pushed through rubble and found what was left of the conference room, on the other side of the room i found Pierce's Mac-10 and King's 45. Fletcher on the ground, i picked them up and took them back to the oval office and put them on my desk.

I kept going and found Jyunichi's dual katana's and the 'Merica weapon lying on the ground, i picked them up as well and turned to go back the way i came.

When i returned to the oval office i noticed something out the corner of my eye. It was my own personal baseball bat which had the american flag design on it.

I grabbed it and took all the weapons i collected and put them on the ship, i walked back out and noticed a destroyed Zin ship that looked exactly like our ship.

"Wait a minute. That's the capital ship i fought Zinyak on, maybe my handgun and my knife are still in there."

I ran inside and sure enough i found my GDHC .50 and my Knife lying on the ground, i picked them up and returned to the ship again.

"Okay, that all of them ?" i asked Kinzie and Keith.

"Yep, we grabbed everything we found." Kinzie said

"Okay then, lets-"

I was interrupted by a very recognisable voice shouting in the distance.

**"Kinzie ?! KINZIE ?!"**

**"OLEG!"** Kinzie shouted running out the ship and over the ruins towards the voice with Keith and I right behind her

We climbed over the ruins and there was Oleg in the distance with Birk, Jenny and the remaining Secret Service members along with Angel's Tiger.

"OLEG!" Kinzie shouted catching his and everyone else's attention.

"KINZIE!" Oleg said running towards Kinzie who was running towards him.

We finally reached the others.

Oleg and Kinzie happily hugged each other knowing that the other had survived.

"Damn good to see you're all ok." I said to the group

"And it is good to see you three are ok as well...But where are Pierce, Shaundi and the others ?" Oleg asked

"Well, some time after you, Josh and Jenny left for Camp David an Empire of aliens, called the Zin invaded Earth...And their leader Zinyak personally abducted Kinzie and Shaundi.

I killed waves upon waves of his Zin and as i made my way through each section of the white house i saw one by one as a member of my cabinet was abducted by a red beam of light. Eventually i shot down his ship and tried to kill him. But he cheated and used the fuckin' force on me and knocked me out.

He imprisoned us all in simulations about our worst nightmares. But Kinzie escaped hers and broke me and Keith out of ours." i informed him

"So what's the plan Prez ?" Birk asked

"Well if we're taking the fight to Zinyak and his Empire we'll need all the help we can get, which means grabbing as many weapons as we can and getting the Saints from Stilwater and Steelport as well as the help of the Secret Service and Ultor as well."

"Sounds good." Jenny said with a smile

"By the way we tried contacting you earlier, what happened ?" i asked

"I...Um...Thought you were a telemarketer..." Oleg mumbled

We all just laughed about it.

"Yeah, guys you should come and see our ship, i'm sure you'll love it." i said

They all made their way over the rubble and looked very impressed when they saw the ship.

"So, What you guys think ?" i asked

"Most exquisite!" Oleg said evidently very impressed.

"Oh. My. God. That looks AWESOME!" Jenny and Birk said at the exact same time before giving each other an awkward look.

"Hey Oleg, while we were collecting all the weapons from the ruins i walked past that big ass Mini-gun. Want to go collect it ? It seems perfect for you in my eyes."

"Okay Friend, let us go and collect it."

Once we had pushed past the rubble Oleg grabbed the mini-gun, he held the mini-gun and just looked at me and smirked.

"Oh man, that's definitely you." i said smirking as well.

I grabbed the mask, the trophy and voodoo doll.

"If i may ask my friend, why are you bringing those with you back to the ship ?"

"I'm bringing them because Killbane's mask and Sunshine's voodoo doll represent what the Saints achieved in the past, the challenges that WE overcame...y'know like, the toughest assholes that WE took down...and as for the trophy well, i personally won the Genkibowl 7 trophy for doing what i do best."

"Once Zinyak's dead and we rebuild the White crib i'd like for these to be in good condition rather than ripped and ruined y'know."

Once Everyone including the remaining Secret Service members were on board the ship, we began taking off.

"So where to, Boss ?" Kinzie asked

"Steelport's closest, let's go there first. Plus my little sister is there, i wanna make sure she's okay."

"Okay, it shouldn't take long to get there."

"This ship and it's technology are fascinating." Oleg said looking around

"What else do these Zin have ?" he asked

"Right now i have no clue, but i'll bet they're prototyping some really cool things." Kinzie responded

"So, friend, why did these Zin abduct you and the rest of the cabinet ?" Oleg asked me

"According to Kinzie, Zinyak takes the Best and Brightest from a whole planet and tries to break them inside their virtual hell to make them serve him."

"And you're both of those, so thank god you left before the Zin invaded."

I sat down and called a contact which would supply us with a lot of very helpful resources.

"Hello, this is the President.

Activation code: 3157. It's time. Activate **ALL** "Secret Projects."

"And...send one to Steelport."

"Yes Mr. President." a voice said

"Ooh, the secret projects, can't wait to see them all in action." Kinzie said

**Zinyak's POV:**

_I had researched the Saints and their numerous enemies over the years a small tad, and i had discovered that there was one person whom had escaped death at the hands of the saints **TWICE!** He had been in two gangs who fought the saints known as the **"Westside Rollerz."** and **"The Brotherhood."**_

_Both times just before the defeat of each gang he escaped and went into hiding...well now he's back in Stilwater and i'm going to find him...This car mechanic named..._

_**Donnie.**_

**3rd Person POV:**

_In Stilwater..._

A figure was in his garage alone working on his Voxel...hoping to somehow escape the invading aliens, when suddenly...

***BOOM!***

There was a giant hole in the roof.

"Oh Shit!" The figure said looking around as he pulled out his pistol revealing himself to be **Donnie.**

"Now, now, Donnie, there's no need for that."

"What the fu-" Donnie was cut off as Zinyak appeared behind him and grabbed him around his neck just as he turned around.

"Uh, Ahh, how d'you know my name ? What do you want with me ?"

"Well, i've been researching you, Donnie. And your mind will not only help me stop those retched Saints but also to destroy them once and for all."

Donnie was struggling for breath at this point as Zinyak's grip continuously tightened

"Now, don't worry Donnie...You'll get to see Lin soon enough, Muhahahaha."

_And with that Zinyak teleported away, taking Donnie to his personal hell..._

_Back on the Zin Mother ship Zinyak tossed Donnie's unconscious body to two Zin soldiers._

"You know where to put him."

**The Bosses POV:**

While still on route to Steelport the crew on board were all doing different things.

Kinzie was still on the bridge piloting the ship, Oleg was sleeping on the couch next to us, Angel's Tiger was sleeping in another one of the rooms, Keith was sitting on one of the chairs reading a Boy Toy magazine, Jenny was showering and i was relaxing in the living room playing pool with Josh. So far i was winning.

"So, uh, how was the NyteBlayde marathon at Camp David ?" i asked

"Oh, it was spectacular my friend."

"So did youse really sit through all three seasons ?"

"Yep. Although Oleg kept going outside to try and get a hold of either you or Kinzie."

"Yeah, well he wouldn't have had any luck at all, i don't know what happened to my phone or my clothes after i was abducted."

"So are youse making a Season 4 of NyteBlayde ?"

"Why yes, we are. We've got some ideas for future seasons too."

"Sounds good."

With that i potted the 8-ball and won.

"Ooh nicely done. Good game." he said

"You game for another round ?" he asked

I opened my mouth to answer him but i was cut off by Kinzie.

"Hey guys, we're approaching Steelport."

"I'll go get Jenny, you go with Oleg and Keith to the bridge, meet you there in five." I said to Josh.

"No problemo Boss." he said as he and the others went to the bridge.

_I made my way up the stairs to the shower room_

"Jenny." I said knocking on the door.

No answer...

"Jenny." i said again

The door opened. There stood Jenny, dripping wet with no towel in sight

"Hey Jenny, we're appro-Oh Shit! Sorry." I said looking away with her standing naked in front of me.

She made no attempt to cover herself up and just smiled. "Look if you want, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

I turned to face her, she still had a great body...but it was nowhere near as great as Shaundi's.

"My eyes are up here, hahah." she said obviously noticing that i was staring at her chest.

"We're uh, approaching Steelport." i said

"Okay. I'm gonna go get dressed."

She walked past me, my eyes followed her ass until she was out of view.

"Wow. That was something." i said as i slowly made my way to the bridge.

On the bridge a few minutes later...

Jenny walked onto the bridge. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail, she had pink lipstick on and she was wearing a short dark purple skirt, a tight black blazer with some cleavage and knee high boots.

When Josh saw her, he came up behind her and hugged her, i smiled. I'd never seen either of them THIS happy before.

"We've arrived in Steelport guys." Kinzie said as we all looked out the front and saw Steelport mostly in flames.

"Gonna cost a hell of a lot to rebuild all this." I thought to myself

"Kinzie, land the ship in the park."

"Got it."

"Why are we landing in the park ?" Keith asked

"Why not just land on the roof of your H.Q ?"

"Because if i know my Saints then they might think we're some Zin trying to kill or abduct them and shoot us down." i responded

Kinzie landed the ship in the park and we all grabbed a weapon and got off. All of us except for the secret service members.

"Okay guys, you all stay and protect the ship." i ordered them

They all nodded and started talking amongst themselves while we left.

We made our way towards the Saints H.Q

"So do you think your sister and your lieutenants will be up there then ?" Jenny asked me

"I hope so, if i know my sister then she'll probably be up there defending it and trying to figure out what to do next."

We reached the H.Q and apart from a few holes in it, some flames coming from some floors and the underground garage being blocked off my rubble it was perfectly intact.

"Better hope the elevator still works." i said

Luckily enough it was.

It was a good thing we had such a big elevator installed otherwise we'd have to take it in turns.

We reached the top floor and the doors opened revealing a group of Saints including **Angel** and **Zimos** pointing their guns at the elevator.

"Ah, you're here, at last. And you brought my tiger...Thank you." Angel said immediately lowering his gun.

"Been a whiiile playaaa." Zimos said in his auto-tuned voice

"We thought something might have happened to you all." Angel said

"Yeah, well myself and my entire cabinet except Oleg got abducted by the aliens. But Kinzie broke me and Keith out and we returned to D.C to get weapons, we found Oleg, Birk, Jenny, your tiger and the remaining Secret Service members, and now we're here." i said

"Now, would anyone like to tell me where my little sister is ?" i asked the whole room.

"Right here bro!"

I saw my sister emerge from the other room.

**"Katie!"**

"I'm so glad you're okay." i said as we hugged

"I was beginning to wonder what happened to you." she said

"All that matters is that i'm here now, i'd never let anything happen to you or my Saints."

"Have either of you heard from your brother yet ?" Oleg asked both of us.

"No, i haven't so far." i said

I looked at Katie.

"I haven't either." she said

"Well we were heading for Stilwater after we were done here anyway." i said

"What's the plan then, kid ?" **Burt Reynolds** said emerging from upstairs

"Well, i've called in some "Secret Projects." to fight the Zin ships with, one will be coming here to help. Apart from that the plan is to gather as many Saints as we can and take the fight to their leader Zinyak."

The Saints began to cheer and chant.

"Wooo!"

"Yeah, bitches!"

"Third Street baby!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go get changed into something more comfortable." i said

I walked upstairs to my room, opened my wardrobe and found my outfit i last wore 5 years ago, the exact same outfit i was wearing in the simulation...minus my chains, nose bandage and long hair. I put it on and i felt so much comfier.

"Much better."

I found the holster for my knife next to my bed.

I put my shades in my jacket pocket, grabbed my knife holster and walked outta my room and back downstairs, all the main Saints apart from Kinzie and Keith were sitting around the giant dining table next to the kitchen. I sat at the biggest chair at the end.

"Where'd Kinzie and Keith go ?" i asked

"They went to get changed into some comfier clothing." Oleg said

A minute or two later Keith appeared, he was wearing beige khakis, light brown boots and a purple sweater. He walked over to the table and took a seat.

"I feel much comfier now." he said

Then Kinzie appeared, her hair was still down and she had red lipstick on but she was now wearing only purple converses, black leggings and a slightly loose purple tank top.

"Not exactly my style, but it was all i could find so it'll have to do."

"Well now that we're all together we should split into teams and grab a shit ton of weapons and other stuff from around the city to fight the Zin with. Angel, Keith. Go to the **Three Count Casino** and gather any and all weapons you can."

"You can take your tiger with you if you want."

His tiger followed them as they got into the lift and left to go and collect whatever they could.

"Z, Birk. You two go to **Powder** and grab everything."

"Sure thing, playa." Zimos said as the two departed.

"Burt, you take a group of Saints with you to the** Deckers nuclear power plant** and grab any weapons and any other useful tech."

"You got it." and they left leaving only the Boss, Oleg, Katie, Jenny and Kinzie.

Down on the street Burt got into his custom Phoenix with his group of Saints in two purple Criminal trucks following him. Zimos and Birk got into Zimos' Boogie Bus and Angel, Keith and the tiger got into Angel's Atlantica and drove off. They all had countless duffle bags for easier collection and transport of the goods.

"Oleg, Katie. You two go to the **Syndicate tower** and grab anything of use."

"Okay friend, we will take whatever will prove useful."

"Oleg. Wait, before you go, once you've got enough from the main parts of the tower come to Kinzie's warehouse."

"Understood, my friend." With that they both got into the Saints Vulture on the helipad and flew towards the tower.

"Kinzie, Jenny. You two are with me, we're going to your warehouse Kinzie, we need your computers, the N.E.M.O chair and the super computer."

"Great plan Boss." Kinzie said with a smile

"I agree." Jenny said

"Ooh, one more thing. Jenny give me your phone, i'll need to call the teams to tell them to bring whatever they find back here."

Jenny gave me her phone and i called Zimos, Burt and Angel all at the same time.

"Guys, it's me, just to let you all know, once you've finished collecting stuff bring it all to Kinzie's warehouse."

"Okay, playa."

"Sure, will do kid."

"Understood."

We made our way down to the street and we found one of my cars parked round the back of the crib. We got in and made our way to Kinzie's "inner sanctum."

Once we arrived we drove my personal Saints Bootlegger inside and got out. I wandered over to the N.E.M.O chair and sat down in it.

Kinzie went upstairs and put on her glasses and her FBI jacket and tied her hair into a long ponytail. She came back downstairs. "I'm going to get some sleep, wake me up when someone arrives." she said.

"Jenny, i'm gonna get some sleep too, wake me up when any of the teams arrive." i said

"Will do, Boss." she said

_About 45 minutes later..._

"Boss, boss, wake up. Some of the guys are back." Jenny said waking me up in the calmest and most peaceful way ever.

"Mmm, Did you wake Kinzie ?"

"No, she woke up like five minutes ago. She's outside with whoever it was that arrived."

"Let's go see who arrived then shall we." I said getting on my feet walking towards the door.

We went outside and found who arrived first. It was Burt and the Saints along with a two S.W.A.T vans.

"Hey kid, i called in a few favours to help transport the stuff."

"Great work Burt. Thanks everyone, now let's see what you managed to grab."

In the back of the swat vans there were some Deckers Shock Hammers and Nocturne swords along with countless wrist bands featuring a key pad and screen with a neon blue trim and various high-tech features (like the ability to hack anything for miles with ease or even to be used as a phone or iPod.)

There were also decker created weapons such as fully upgraded D4TH Blossom's and Cyber Blasters.

In the Saints trucks there was other deckers themed technology such as spring knifes and a lot of electric grenades.

And in a duffle bag in the back of Burt's Phoenix to my surprise was Matt Millers full Deckers outfit with his personal wrist band which was much more high-tech and advanced than the others, Matt's personal handgun - a jet black and neon blue deckers themed quickshot pistol with the deckers logo on it. And his personal deckers themed butterfly knife.

I looked at Burt with a confused expression.

"Hey, look the kid's been helping you out for a few years now, so i thought i'd grab his stuff for him."

"Eh, Fair point."

Next to arrive was Angel and Keith.

Angel arrived in his car with his tiger in the passenger seat while Keith arrived in Killbane's unique personal black and green Luchadore Infuego.

Angel got out and opened the boot of his car.

"Okay Boss, want to take a look at what we took from the Three Count."

"Hell yeah, let's see."

I walked up to Angel's car and examined the inside.

There were many Luchadore themed weapons such as the GL-G20 grenade launchers and AR200 SAW machine guns in the backseat.

In the boot there were a few machetes, sledge hammers and a couple of .44 Shepherds.

"Great, nice work Angel."

I walked over to Keith who had a smile on his face.

"You'll like this." He said

"Where'd you find Killbane's car ?" i asked

"It was parked in the back of the garage and it had these in the back seat."

He opened the back door revealing two massive black chainsaw's with light green and pink decals on the sides with the Luchadore logo and another AR200 with the same decals and logo.

"These were Killbane's personal weapons." Angel said

Alongside those were some holsters and bandoliers.

"Great job guys." i said smiling

Next to arrive was Zimos.

He got out of his Boogie Bus...himself...

"Em, Zimos, where's Josh ?" i asked

He said nothing and instead pointed to the way he'd came from. Driving towards us was a Bear APC. It stopped next to Zimos and the side door opened revealing Josh.

"Dude, this thing is SICK!" he said with a giant smile on his face.

"Okay Z, show us what you took."

"Trust me, you'll like this playa." he said

He opened the back doors revealing various melee weapons such as Gerber gear, a few bowie knifes, some hatchets and one or two Mini-guns.

"Z, sick take man!" i said impressed with the weapons.

"Birk, what've you got in that apc then, huh ?"

"Come and see, Boss."

I got into the apc with him and found a variety of weapons, weapon attachments and a few katana's.

I noticed something in a duffle bag in the passenger seat, it was NyteBlayde's outfit and **ALL** weapons, his knife bandolier, his utility belt, his holsters with his custom made dual silver M9's and his two swords - the Nocturne and The Sun Ra.

"Josh, Sweet take. You gotta put those to good use." I told him with a smile

"I promise i will, amigo."

Finally Oleg and Katie returned as the Saints Vulture came into view. Once they landed Oleg opened the side doors and revealed their take.

Next to him was a cloning tank along with the blueprints and instructions for it in Oleg's hand. There was also full body heavy brute armour for Oleg.

"I think the prize goes to Oleg and Katie for the greatest take."

"But i gotta ask, why'd you take the cloning tank ?"

"Well friend, Katie and i thought that because these Zin have some of our fallen comrades from our past whom still have all their memories in a virtual version of themselves inside the simulation, we could extract their memories and personality from the simulation, create a exact copy of them...a clone of them with data from the simulation in some way and very possibly return them to life."

"That's...that's actually a fuckin' brilliant idea guys, But could that even work though ?"

"I agree with the Boss, excellent idea guys. And yes, in theory it could work."

"Thank you, mousy-one." Oleg said to Kinzie

"So what do we do now ?" Josh asked

"Store the cars and the stuff you all grabbed in the warehouse, get in the chopper and we fly back to the H.Q" i said

With that the crew stored the valuables and we got in the chopper and returned to the H.Q

At the H.Q we were all getting ready to head back to the ship when suddenly there was an almighty roar coming from the north east side of the city.

"Oh, hell yeah! It's here." i yelled excitedly

"What is ?" Katie asked

"One of the many "secret projects." hahah"

"Which is what ?"

**"A Daedalus!"**

A giant purple and gold Daedalus flew over the city before stopping and hovering opposite the Zin mothership and they began firing everything they had at each other, dealing equal amounts of damage to one another.

Saints VTOL's, Condor's and Specter's all began emerging from all sides of the Daedalus and started putting down any Zin UFO's.

The Daedalus was firing everything it had, all its turrets, all its rockets, it even had cannons like the ones from the white crib on it. The tanks on board giving it everything too.

"Should...we help them out ?" I heard a random Saint ask

"No need, they've got this." i responded

The battle raged on for around 10 minutes. Countless UFO's and Capital ships were shot down...but unfortunately some VTOL's and Saints helicopters were shot down too.

But at last...After all the bloodshed and the fire and the death...the Zin mothership was finally delivered the killing blow.

The side of it violently exploded and it slowly fell out of the sky and crashed into the ocean below.

With every single Zin in Steelport defeated there was an almighty cheer heard throughout the ENTIRE city. Not matter what people think, this is our country, our city...and the Saints will ALWAYS be here to defend their country, no matter the cost.

Back here in the H.Q we were all cheering and hugging one another, due to the victory the Saints and the Daedalus just had over the Zin. Even Angel was smiling and laughing and hugging people.

"Christ Angel, are you actually happy ? Are you actually smiling AND laughing ?"

"I am, is that so shocking ?" he asked

"YES! You never smile...or even smirk for that matter."

Angel laughed. "Well, i suppose there's a first time for everything Boss."

"Suppose there is." I said with a smile

"Right, first thing's first. We leave in 20 minutes to go help out the crew in Stilwater But before we go and help them we need to know if anyone here was abducted."

"Kinzie, tell me quickly, has anyone in the city been abducted ?"

"From what i heard on the cops radio chatter it seems that** Professor Genki, the Genki girls, Zach and Bobby **and** Tammy Toliver** have all disappeared from Genki's H.Q"

"Oh shit, Genki ? Really ? What could he want with him and his people ?"

"Maybe he has some obsession with murderous man-cats!"

"Anyway, you, gimme your phone a sec." i said to a random Saint

He gave me his phone and it dialled the same number i dialled back on the ship.

"Mr President ?" The voice asked

"You guessed right, listen can you put me through to the Daedalus currently in Steelport ?"

"Yes Sir, putting you through now."

"..."

"Hello, Mr President."

"Sup, look i just wanted to say damn good work out there guys, i'm fuckin' proud of you all...Now...get the names of all the people we lost since the invasion began so we can give them all a proper tribute."

"Gladly Sir."

"Just one last thing, now that Steelport's safe we'll be leaving to go help Stilwater. I want your Daedalus to stay here and protect the city."

"Understood Sir, Good luck in Stilwater."

"Thank You."

Now it was time to go back to the ship and leave Steelport for Stilwater.

"Okay before myself and the group leave i just wanna say while we're away take care of Steelport and one another, the Zin could still launch another attack so stay alert okay...and when the time comes i want all of you, every last one of you...to join me and every other Saint when we take down Zinyak once and for all."

"Don't worry Boss, we got this, and you can always count on your crew to be there with you till the end." a Saint said with a smile

"No doubt, and thank you."

We all got into the Vulture and flew to the park.

"Kinzie, you go get in the ship and meet us back at your warehouse so we can start loading our arsenal on board."

"Got it."

The hanger bay door opened and Kinzie ran on board. As we took off i heard the ships engines roar into life.

Once both the chopper and the ship were back at the warehouse we drove each car inside the ship and began unloading everything that was taken.

Birk, Zimos and Angel loaded the supercomputer and Kinzie's tech on board while i helped Oleg load the N.E.M.O chair on. We brought the Vulture on board and left all the cars parked outside the warehouse. Now that everyone and everything needed was on board we took off and set the course for Stilwater.

"Ok Kinzie...Let's get back to **Stilwater**."


	8. Chapter 8: A call to Action Part 2

_In this chapter i've decided to bring back Three very minor characters from the First Saints Row and give them bigger roles, along with a character from a certain cancelled Saints Row game, i'm also introducing a character that was originaly meant to be in Saints Row: The Third but was cut out completely. _

_Also i never mentioned it before but my Boss is voiced by Troy Baker. _

**Chapter. 8**

**The Boss' POV:**

_So while Kinzie flew us back home to Stilwater i began properly exploring the ship._

On the bridge in one of the seats there was a blow-up doll...Kinzie says it was there when she stole this thing.

The bridge is where Keith is usually found along with Oleg studying the Zin technology.

Next to the entrance to the bridge there are two kick-ass looking turrets, one on each side...I haven't tested them out yet, hope i get to at some point.

Facing away from the bridge there's a walkway and stairs going further down.

Across the walkway is the main room as it's the most impressive room in my opinion. The room filled with Zin tech. Computers, weapon crates and what Kinzie told me where Simulation pods, there were quite a lot.

They can be used by the entire crew (Once they're all rescued of course.) to re-visit any simulation any of us have experienced. Kinzie even said that we could make brand new simulations on the computers, which sounds fuckin' awesome. Jenny was spending time there just taking it all in.

Going down the stairs to the left you would find the "living room area" as the crew were calling it. It had a few chairs and a couch, a pool table, a few magazines, a computer to access some files on Zin ships and weapons and also to control the current weather and time of day in each individual simulation and...Zimos's Pimp Shark...Really Z ?

Birk and Zimos spent most of their time there.

Next to the stairs there was a room full of gym equipment. Obviously this was where Angel and his tiger would stay until we reached Stilwater.

A little lower down the ship was a beanbag with a hologram of some sort behind it and two doors next to it, Kinzie's personal laptop was laying next to the beanbag so evidently this was where Kinzie could be found when not flying the ship.

Going back up the stairs and walking closer to the back of the ship was the kitchen. It had a good supply of food and drink in it.

Katie was sitting on a seat nearby, it was such a relief to have my lil sister here knowing for sure that she's safe.

**Description of Katie:**

Voice of Laura Bailey, Two years younger than the Boss.

Katie had blue eyes like the boss, she had long light brown hair going down to her shoulders, she had light pink lipstick and dark purple eye-liner and silver earrings.

She wore a long purple V-neck cardigan which exposed some cleavage, the sleeves were rolled up and the bottom half of her torso was exposed, on the left side of her body she had a butterfly tattoo with purple flowers next to it. And she wore light blue short shorts and white high heels.

**The Boss' POV:**

I grabbed a beer from the kitchen and walked into the hanger bay/cargo hold.

There were three massive crates, the biggest one having a computer terminal on it. I'll have Kinzie see if she can open it later.

Then there was the couch and another computer the my right, there were a lot of shelves, which were all empty...we could probably put all the weapons we took from Washington D.C and Steelport onto them to make use of them.

In the middle of the room there was the Saints Vulture with the cloning tank sitting next to it.

I walked up the stairs to the "Living quarters" part of the ship. There were a lot of rooms, there was more than enough for the whole crew from D.C, Steelport and Stilwater combined.

Throughout the whole ship only one thing has bothered me...Everything is blue...I'll have to ask Kinzie later if she can change everything from blue to purple.

I walked to my room and took off my jacket and gloves, rolled up my sleeves and lay down in bed to rest for like, half an hour.

_Half an hour later..._

"Yo, Bossman. You need to get up, you're almost back home." Birk said waking me up.

"Okay i'm getting up. I'll be on the bridge in five."

I picked up my jacket and threw it on then slipped on my gloves.

I grabbed my GDHC .50 and put it in my jacket holster, then i picked up my knife and it's holster and attached it to the left side of my belt.

I walked onto the bridge and saw Stilwater in the distance, but just like Washington and Steelport, there was a giant Zin mother ship floating above the city and countless buildings were in flames, but the Phillips building wasn't in flames, infact it being was defended very well.

"Kinzie, land the ship outside Purgatory. If the the crew here are anywhere in the city then it's there."

She nodded and flew the ship straight there. She and every Saint from Steelport had been given the full Stilwater tour before Shaundi, Pierce and i went on the mission to save America.

Once the ship was on the ground everyone got off and headed to the elevator doors, once again everyone except the Secret Service.

"Guys, you guard the ship and the entrance to Purgatory, we shouldn't be as long as we were back in Steelport."

They all nodded.

With that we all hopped in the elevator. The elevator stopped and when the doors opened this time there was only three Saints with rifles aimed, immediately lowering their weapons at the sight of us.

"Miss me ?" i said with a small grin on my face

"Holy shit! HEY EVERYONE, IT'S THE BOSS! HE'S BACK!" A Saint shouted out to the rest of the Saints in the crib.

"Yo Boss, your Brother and all the others are waiting for you in your office." The Saint told me

I nodded and we all made our way to the office and found most of our allies such as - Legal Lee, Tobias and Laura, Mr Wong and his Translator, Eric Gryphon, Luz Avalos, Manuel Orejuela and Troy. They all looked happy to see me again.

"Great to see you all again." I said to them all

Then the office chair turned around and there was my little Brother.

"Hey bro." he said

Katie and i walked over to him and we all hugged

"How've you and the rest of the Saints here been ?" i asked

"We've been good bro, i kept trying to reach you or Katie...but i could never get a hold of either of youse." he said

"I never got the chance cause of these fuckin' Zin." Katie said

"These what ?" he said looking confused

"The Zin. That's what the alien empire invading us are called." i told him

"And by the way, you couldn't get a hold of me because i was abducted from the White crib along with pretty much all my cabinet."

"Ah, that'll be why." he said

"Right, now lets not waste any time. Gryphon. Can you get us any Masako support ?"

"Of course i can. When you're ready we can head over to the Phillips building and get the help of Ultor and the Masako's Best."

"Great. Thanks Gryphon."

"Yo, Troy."

"How ya doin' Boss." he said

"Can you tell me if anyone in Stilwater has disappeared in a red beam or if there are any mysterious holes in any buildings in the city ?"

"My guys out there tell me there's only been one case like that so far."

"Where, and who was it ?"

"At a garage not far from here, but we don't know who it was unfortunately."

"Can you take me to that garage ?"

"Course i can."

"Alright, thanks Troy."

"Anytime."

"Manuel. Mr Wong. If some of my Saints got each of you back to your main base of operations, would you each be willing to bring a big group of your finest people along with you to help us take down the aliens leader - Zinyak ?"

"I would love to, senor." Manuel said

Mr Wong spoke something in Chinese and his Translator translated his words.

"Yes. It would be an honour to fight alongside my favourite assassin once again."

"Thanks guys."

"Okay, it's decided. Gryphon, Troy and i will go and get some more people to help take down Zinyak."

I looked over at my brother.

"Well, whaddya say **Kevin** ? You coming ?"

"Hell yeah i'm coming."

**Description of Kevin:**

Voice of Kenn Michael, One year younger than the Boss.

Kevin had a medium brown featherhead executive hairstyle, brown eyes, a diamond stud in his left ear, some stubble and he wore silver shades with black tinted lenses.

He wore a black t-shirt with a Purple "S" on the front and a purple fleur-de-lis on the back and grey around the edges. He wore a black and purple unbuttoned shirt with two silver flat chains with a "Saints" pendant on the longer chain.

Both his arms were covered in tattoos and he wore fingerless gloves that were black on top and purple on the bottom.

He wore dark blue jeans with a white and silver belt and a silver pocket chain and purple and black checkered shoes with white around the bottom.

"Okay, the rest of you stay here, relax, have a drink, get laid, do whatever. We'll be back soon."

Zimos had found the **Pimp Cane**, so now he had three weapons (the pimp cane, his personal revolver and his personal Saints bling grave digger.)

Troy grabbed a K6 Krukov, Gryphon grabbed a AR-40 Xtnd and Kevin grabbed his dual GDHC .50's, We left to...get shit done.

"Okay, first we check out the garage, then we'll go to the Phillips building."

We got into Kevin's personal black and purple Compton and Troy directed Kevin on where to go.

_Once we arrived at the garage it seemed familiar...and then it hit me._

"Shit, hold on...this...this is Donnie's old garage." i said

"But you told me Donnie left the city just before you killed Maero and defeated the Brotherhood 15 years ago." Troy said

"I guess while we were fighting the Syndicate in Steelport he must've came back."

The outside was covered in laser holes and much of the exterior had been destroyed, but the whole place was still standing...But only just. We went inside, the whole place was a mess. But we spotted a white and blue Voxel in perfect condition next to the door with the words "Memoria in aeterna" written on both of the front doors. There were some weapons inside it and a VICE 9 lying next to it, and there was a hole in the roof above the car.

"Donnie must've been working on this in an attempt to escape before he got captured." i said

"Looks just like Lin's..." Troy said

"Yeah...It does." i responded

"Right. Kevin, you and Troy go back to Purgatory. Gryphon and i will take Donnie's ride and go to the Ultor building." i said

"Okay bro, see ya when you get back."

Kevin and Troy left in the Compton, while me and Gryphon made our way to the Phillips building.

_Meanwhile back at Purgatory..._

The elevator dinged and out of it walked three more of the Saints allies.

The Saints personal mechanic - Samson.

- He had a small beard and short hair. He wore a beige sleeveless shirt with a gold chain and a leather jacket, dark purple cargo pants and black steel toe boots.

The Saints very first pimp - Will.

- He had stubble and short hair. He wore a light purple jacket, brown trousers, a grey long sleeve shirt, a gold chain and black dress shoes.

And the Saints favourite stripper - Samantha.

- She had long light brown hair, purple eye liner and lipstick. She wore light blue jeans, purple converses, a white V-neck top and a woman's leather jacket.

The crew were glad that more of their friends were safe.

"So where the three of you been this whole time ?" A Saint asked

"Well playa, the three of us all ran into each other out on the streets when this whole thing kicked off and we were held up in a freckle bitch's for a damn long time but things cooled down a little bit. That's when we got our asses over here." Will answered

"Well the Boss came back to help out. After he made sure Steelport was safe. Now he's out there with Troy, Gryphon and his brother getting more help."

_Ten minutes later..._

A Spanish man walked out of the elevator into the crib.

"I need to speak with your Leader, please." he said to the Saint approaching him

"Hold up man, Who are you and why d'you wanna talk with him ?" The Saint asked

"It's something i've left far too long...15 years too long. I would like to join the Saints again. I was with them when they first started out and...Please, at least let me wait here to talk to him when he returns."

"Uh, fine. Go wait in his office until he gets back."

**The Boss' POV:**

When we got to the Ultor tower we looked up and observed the battle around the top of the building that was still raging on, Ultor helicopters fighting off UFO's, Ultor AB Destroyers taking down waves of Zin on the ground, Gryphon's "Secret Project's" firing countless rockets at once. It was spectacular.

We raced through the front door, ran to the other side of the lobby and got into the express elevator to Gryphon's office.

The doors opened, we pushed through the doors to his office, ran up the stairs and found Seven of the Masako's finest warriors shooting down Zin including the Masako Unit's leader - A face from both Gryphon's past and my past.

It was **Cypher**. The Sexy Ultor assassin with insane sniper skills. She was firing her Togo-13 at every UFO she saw...and putting down every one she saw with style.

When she saw us she stopped firing and came over to us smiling.

"Well you took your time, hahah."

"Hey, i couldn't help it, I was abducted! Hahah." i said

"Anyway listen, i'm raising an army against Zinyak - the leader of the aliens. I would love for you and your team to join me when we take him down. You up for that ?"

"Hell yes! I'm no saying no to that." she said

"Then get your team and let's go."

"Alright boys, the President has personally invited us to be part of the team to help him take down the leader of this alien empire. Whaddya say ?" Cypher asked her team of Six.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Let's go."

"Count me in."

"I'll take that as a yes then, hahah." she said

"Alright guys, let's go." I said as we left to go back to Purgatory.

We arrived back with the other half of the group arriving in a Ultor SUV.

When we arrived back in Purgatory the Masako team went to chill out downstairs. When they got downstairs the Six of them bumped into the Saints Masako team - the Saints own version of the Masako. Both Masako groups gave the other a long look...Both groups must've been thinking "What the Fuck is this shit...?"

A Saint came up to me. "Hey Boss, someone's waiting for you in your office."

"Who ?"

"Some Spanish guy. He didn't give his name, he just said he needed to speak with you."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked into my office and the man turned around.

"Ah, finally i get to meet you at last, i still recognise you after two decades believe it or not." he said

"Who are you ?"

"Allow me to introduce myself senor. My name is **Antonio Mendoza**."

"**Mendoza**..." i said

**Description of Antonio Mendoza:**

He was the same height as the Boss, he had brown eyes, black hair and a full beard. He wore a grey suit jacket with a dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots and black and gold aviators.

"Is this guy Carlos' big brother he told me about all those years ago." i thought to myself

"I believe you knew my little brother Carlos. Listen amigo, i know that it was you that killed him, but i also know that you killed him out of mercy, and i forgive you for putting him out of his pain...I don't know why i waited 15 years to come see you though...look i would like to join the Saints...again, and help you destroy these aliens. Prove my worth to the Saints once more. Is there still a spot in the Saints for me ?"

"Yes, you're part of the Saints once again, you're Carlos' family, i couldn't say no...but you'll need to get canonized first."

"Already done. That happened before you returned."

I looked out the window and noticed a few Saints limping about and holding their sides in pain.

"Well shit look at that. Okay then, in that case. Welcome back to the Third Street Saints Antonio."

"Thank you, Boss."

I walked out of the office, everyone including Antonio and my lieutenants were spread out throughout the crib either chatting, relaxing or at the bar, i stopped in front of the Original Saint of all Saints statue and got ready to give a speech.

"Alright everybody listen up. We're taking the fight to the Zin, we're gonna take over their mother ship above the city. Then me and my top lieutenants are going back into the Zin's mother ship of all mother ships to rescue our friends, then all of you here and all the Saints in Steelport will join us in taking the final push against Zinyak."

"Until then, you'll all stay here and keep the city safe, understand ?"

The crew began cheering once more, I walked down the stairs and towards Tobias.

"Hey, Tobias, you still got your hippie chopper ?" i asked him

"Course, it's fully loaded with weapons and armour. Why ?"

"Cause i want you to fly me, Angel, Zimos and Antonio onto the Zin mother ship so that we can take over it."

"Sounds dangerous...I'm in, it's on the helipad." he said smiling

"Okay, we'll leave in 10 minutes."

I walked over to Kinzie.

"Kinzie, while we're away taking over the Zin mother ship i want you and Oleg work on the cloning tank and to try and figure out a way to save our friends."

"Okay, we'll go start now."

Then i walked over to Cypher and her team.

"Hey Cypher, me and some of the crew are leaving right now to take over the Zin mother ship above Stilwater. You and your team wanna help us take over it ?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Guys, the President wants us to go help him and some of his crew take over the alien ship in the sky, let's go." she told her team, they immediately got up and left to wait outside.

I walked over to Angel, Zimos, Antonio and Tobias.

"Okay guys, time to go get rid of the Zin in Stilwater."

And with that we left.

We got into Tobias' "hippie chopper" (It was a oppressor with black tinted windows and a hippie themed paintjob mixed with marijuana leaves and mounted AR200 SAW machine guns on each side with more machine guns lying in the back, and armour on all the doors.)

We flew towards the Zin mother ship alongside countless Saints oppressors and Cypher's Masako oppressor all going to different parts of the ship to be sure all the Zin on the ship are taken care of, we began loading our weapons.

Zimos had his bling shotgun ready, Angel was loading his AR-55 and Antonio had his GAL 43 ready.

I pulled out my GDHC as Tobias slowly ascended to a landing platform...but Tobias wouldn't be able to land on the platform so we would have to jump.

Once we were slightly above the platform we started dropping every Zin we saw. Eventually i jumped off the chopper and landed behind some crates while Angel covered me, Zimos jumped down next to me and i helped him back up. We covered Angel and Antonio while they jumped down.

"Have fun." Tobias calmly said as he flew away.

We all took down waves of Zin but eventually they sent Zin with big shields out and none of us could get a shot on the Zin with the shield. We were pinned and the Zin were getting closer. I had to think of a plan and quick.

Luckily it turned out i didn't need one as a sniper shot rang out and the Zin with the shield fell over dead. I looked up to the right and saw Cypher and her elite masako unit taking down waves of Zin on their side alongside the Saints Masako.

I lifted two fingers and saluted her. She saluted back.

We worked our way in and kept putting down Zin. We decided to split into two, i went with Antonio in one direction while Angel and Zimos went in the other direction.

"So listen, Antonio. Oleg and Kinzie are working on a cloning tank back at H.Q, we're attempting to use it to bring all our fallen friends back to life. Including Carlos.

The idea is to grow a clone in the tank and use DNA / Data from their virtual selves inside the simulation and place their memories and personality in their new bodies."

"What d'you think ?" i asked

"First of all, what's this simulation you speak of ? and secondly, if that can actually work then i'll do everything i can to help out." he responded

"The simulation is a virtual world. It's also designed to force you to re-live your biggest fear, your biggest nightmare over and over again.

Until you either snap and become part of Zinyak's Empire OR until you conquer it and break out or someone else helps you to break out. And thanks, if we can perfect it then we'll have all our fallen friends back."

Eventually we regrouped with Angel and Zimos and found and teamed up with Cypher and her team.

We burst into a room that looked a lot like a control room and began putting down all the Zin in sight. Once they were all dealt with Angel gave me his phone and i called Oleg.

"Hello." he said

"Oleg, we've taken over the ship. Stilwater's safe. The four of us are coming back to the H.Q, sent Tobias to pick us up."

"Okay friend. I will go and tell him."

I gave Angel his phone back and turned to Cypher.

"I want you, your team and the other Saints to stay here and look through the Zin database and find out whatever you can. Strategies, Tactics, Schematics for every Zin made ship, information on new projects they're working on. Anything. Take a look and let me know what any of youse find."

"Understood." she said

_Five minutes later Tobias landed on a platform that he could actually land on. We got in and relaxed._

"Have fun ?" he asked

"Seeing how we killed all the Zin on board and Stilwater is safe. Yeah i did have fun."

"Ah, wish i'd joined you." he said

"You and Laura are welcome to join us when we take the final push against Zinyak."

"Well you can count me in Boss. It's been to long since we fought side by side."

"Yeah, it has been too long man."

When we were just about to land a Zin UFO appeared from behind a building and shot rockets and lasers at us, Tobias managed to dodge the rockets while i manned the mounted machine gun and shot down the ship.

It crash landed but the four Zin on board were still alive and they got out and started firing at us.

They shot the tail and the chopper began spinning out of control. Angel and Zimos got flung out of the chopper and hit the ground hard, luckily Tobias was too good a pilot and safely landed the chopper on Purgatory's helipad. I was dizzy as hell but i needed to help Angel and Z.

I ran over to the edge and witnessed Zimos being grabbed and beaten by two Zin while Angel opened fire on the other two Zin. He killed one but the other hid behind the crashed UFO, i pulled out my pistol and shot one of the Zin beating Zimos but the other used Zimos as a meat shield and i couldn't risk hitting Zimos.

Another UFO appeared forcing the three of us on the roof to take cover. A group of Zin teleported behind Angel and gained the upper hand over him, Angel shot two or three dead before his gun was pulled out of his hands and flung aside, He was performing his best moves and killed another few.

But he was outnumbered and beaten. I looked over to Zimos and saw that the Zin that'd used him as a shield was beating him again before he grabbed Zimos by his collar and threw him back to the ground. Then a familiar red beam light appeared from the UFO over Zimos and i could only watch as he was abducted by it.

"ZIMOS!" i shouted

But i couldn't do fuck all to help him or Angel because the UFO still had us pinned down.

I looked back over to Angel and saw the Zin beating him while he was down. A Zin then grabbed Angel's mask and pulled it off his head before the group began laughing at Angel.

Angel was enraged. He beat some more Zin to death before the last two Zin aimed their rifle's at him and simply laughed as the red beam light appeared over Angel as well.

"ANGEL! NO! FUCK!"

The UFO had done its job. It stopped firing and backed away before it flew back into space in the blink of an eye.

"Shit...No...Ah, FUCK!"

I'd just witnessed two of my lieutenants be beaten and abducted. I killed the last two Zin and we took the elevator down to the street and found all that was left behind of my two lieutenants. Zimos' hat, glasses, microphone and weapons were lying on the ground while next to the downed UFO was Angel's mask and AR-55.

I picked up Angel's mask and Zimos' microphone and just stood there for a minute.

"Right. We NEED to start finding a way to rescue our friends before we lose anymore." I thought to myself

Oleg ran out of the ship which was close-by and looked disappointed with himself.

"I am sorry my friend. I thought that you five would be fine which is why i did not intervene."

"It's not your fault man. We were pinned down and Angel and Z got gangbanged by a group of Zin before they got overwhelmed and abducted."

"What do we do now then ? With Washington D.C, Steelport and Stilwater all safe and rid of the Zin ?"

"Well i think we should go round up all our lieutenants and allies, return to Zinyak's main mother ship and find a way to rescue all our friends."

"Shall we go now ?"

"Nah, wait 10 minutes and then we'll go."

I turned to face Tobias and Antonio

"Tobias, how's your chopper ? Can you repair it ?"

"It's went through worse in the past, just gimme time. I'll have it good as new eventually."

"Good. Antonio take Angel and Zimos' stuff onto the ship."

"Will do, amigo."

_Just when i thought there'd be no more suprises i heard a loud screeching, growling noise...and i recognised it instantly._

"No...Couldn't be."

In that moment a fucking **Warden** landed on the helipad right next to the chopper.

It looked at the chopper and went to lift it up but i didn't give it the chance and shot at it a few times.

I turned and eyed me up just as the one from the simulation had done.

But then it turned its attention to Oleg.

"What the hell is that creature ?!" he said sounding a little panicked

It jumped off the roof and ran at Oleg on all fours, but Oleg started running at it as well.

Oleg had the upper hand as he tackled the Warden to the ground and "Hulk smashed." the Warden a few times. The Warden grabbed Oleg by his neck and threw him off.

The two giants began dealing one another high amounts of damage and after around three minutes Oleg gained the upper hand once more and began smashing the Warden's face while it was down.

But the Warden wasn't beaten yet. It had once more trick to pull, It punched Oleg and grabbed him by the neck and pressed something on its wrist device.

And now one more friend was gone as a red beam appeared over both of the giants and they were both taken into the sky by the light.

"FUCK! NO! OLEG!" i shouted while attempting to kill the Warden. Hoping that if i did then maybe, just maybe the light would disappear and Oleg would drop back down...But i had no such luck.

Kinzie walked out of the ship just in time to see Oleg being abducted.

"OLEG!" she shouted

_As Oleg was abducted we all just stood there enraged that the Zin had now abducted three more of our friends._

"Okay guys, we leave in Five. Lets go get the rest of the crew."

We all walked back into Purgatory and we found that Keith was stood in front of the Saint of all Saints statue being filmed by a cameraman.

"What's going-"

"Keith is giving a speech to assure the whole world that we'll save them from Zinyak's Empire." Luz said to me.

It was broadcasted live to every TV still working in the world including the flat screen TV in the H.Q in Steelport.

Keith began his speech.

_**"My fellow Americans. My fellow Saints. Today, is a day, unlike any other day, that has come before it. From this day, we must administer the biggest smack down, in the history of mankind. And take our independence back from the anal-probing Overlords that oppress us.**_

_**We will fight them in the sky. We will fight them in the streets. We will fight them...in text based roleplaying adventures.**_

_**On this day. We free our Homies. We free our inhibitions. We free America. And we free...the whole...Fuckin' Planet."**_

The whole crib erupted into cheers and clapping.

I walked over to Keith.

"That was an amazing speech Keith. You knocked that one outta the park."

"Time for mine." i said

"Alright everyone. First off, my speech won't be as amazing as Keith's was but that don't matter. Now, the Zin have abducted Angel, Zimos and Oleg no more than five minutes ago. Me and the top lieutenants and allies will be leaving to go back to Zinyak's mother ship and rescue our friends.

Once we've done that we're coming back and all the Saints from here and Steelport along with the Ultor Masako, the Secret Service, the Columbians and Wong's Triads will join us when we take the final push against Zinyak."

"Orejuela, Wong. I'll have some Saints from the Zin ship above the city grab a capital ship, collect youse and take each of youse back to your main H.Q's"

"Everyone else with me."


	9. Chapter 9: A New Allie

_In this chapter the Boss returns to the simulation, gains two new super powers, a new allie, and begins saving his friends. One by one._

_Also, i have ideas for future Saints Row stories. Such as:_

_My own version of Saints Row: The Third and a Zombie apocalypse._

_Be sure to let me know what you all think of these ideas and this chapter :)_

**Chapter. 9**

We boarded the ship and took off with the intention of flying into space to hide in Zinyak's mother ship and figure out how to free and then save all our friends.

On board the ship was every main Saint or ally of the Saints apart from Mr. Wong and Manuel who were being taken back to their H.Q's to get their best people ready for the greatest battle in history.

On the way we picked up only Cypher while her team and every other Saint stayed behind to gather as much information as possible. We also brought Tobias' hippie chopper on board to repair it with some ZinTek.

And we shot off into space. Once we were out of the Earth's atmosphere we took a good long look at the Zin's fleet. There were hundreds of Zin ships like the ones above the city's. But in the middle of them all was Zinyak's mother ship, where we'd escaped from when Kinzie and Keith rescued me.

Everyone was on the bridge looking towards the Zin fleet, and we were all amazed with the battle fleet the Zin had.

Kinzie was sitting at the ships controls looking a little depressed

I put my hand on Kinzie's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get Oleg and everyone else back. I promise you."

"I know, i just...miss him, y'know."

"I'll tell you something. I miss Gat and every other Saint we've past over the years. I miss all of our friends who've been abducted. But most of all...I miss Shaundi. But look, we need to keep doing what we do in order to get them back. Okay."

"Okay." she said smiling

"Anyway, you know where to go, so lets go."

With that the ship raced toward the mother ship and back inside it, After a few minutes we found the perfect spot to hide the ship while we used the Simulation chairs.

_Now that the ship was hidden in the perfect spot i decided that i was gonna go back into the simulation._

"Alright everyone. I'm going back into the simulation." i informed the crew.

"Wait, you want to go back in there ? You can't kill Zinyak plugged into a computer." Keith argued

"I can kill a lot of people with a computer." Kinzie said

"You, sure."

"You need help setting the DVR." Keith said pointing to me

_The three of us began walking from the bridge towards the room with the simulation pods._

"Look, if taking over a small part of the simulation lead you to me, then taking over the whole god damn thing has to do something good." i told him

"You don't know what will happen!" Keith said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"She probably does." i said shrugging his hand off my shoulder

"The President is right. Whenever the simulation is disrupted i have a small window to work my way inside the Zin security network. The more it's disrupted the more time i'll have to map out Zinyak's mother ship."

I got into one of the simulation pods

"I can identify structural weakness, locate where they're keeping our friends-" Kinzie continued

"And find Zinyak ?" Keith asked

"Yeah." she responded

"Alright, let's do this." i said

They both closed the each side of the lid and i closed my eyes.

_There was swirling purple and black in front of me for about ten seconds. And eventually i opened my eyes and i was back on the same roof i had previously left the simulation from._

I felt my three super powers flowing around inside my body again. I'd missed using my super powers so i jumped off the roof and charged up my ice blast, my whole right hand turned to ice and a white glow appeared around it. I pulled my hand back and shot it forward shooting a beam of ice from my hand freezing everyone in front of me.

"Hahah, still got it!" i said happily

_About half an hour later..._

"Hey Boss." Kinzie said

"What's up Kinzie ?" i asked

"I know more ways you can disrupt the simulation."

"Lay it on me."

"I want you to go hack a store. If Zinyak wants a fight, we're going to bring it to him. Taking down this simulation will wreck havoc on all the Zin systems and help us locate our friends.

There's plenty you can do to overload, disrupt and generally break the whole damn thing, so let's start small. I know hacking stores seems trivial, but it's a good place for us to start. Alright, get moving."

"Got it." i said

"I think it'd be best to start at-"

"Planet Zin. If i'm gonna work to take a store back from Zinyak, that's where i'm going first." i said cutting her off.

"Okay, good point." she said

"Planet Zin...Who names a store after themselves."

"So, you should be able to hack it from right outside the doors. Good luck."

After a few seconds i'd successfully hacked the doors.

"Bah, Kinzie, your job's easy." i said

I was about to enter the store when i heard sirens. Cop cars appeared from every direction.

"What the fuck is this shit!" I yelled

"Oops, you must've tripped the security alarm."

"Is this gonna happen every time ?" i asked

"I think i can cut off the outside security program from the rest of the stores. So no, it shouldn't happen again."

"Good."

"Look, I need you to stay there just a little longer to see how their reaction protocols works."

"Oh yeah sure, just let me get shot at for you."

"Whine, whine, whine..."

_I killed most of the cops but all of a sudden the remaining cops morphed into Zin right in front of me !_

"Whoa, did you see that, Kinzie ?" i said feeling very confused

"What ?"

"The cops just transformed into Zin."

"Looks like they're stepping up security even more. Be careful."

Once all the Zin were dead Two floating orange orbs appeared next to me and Zin began emerging from both of them.

"Shit, now Zin are dropping in from the sky! Hey! That's fucking cheating!"

"Those are access portals. You should be able to destroy them to stop more Zin from showing up."

"Good."

_I destroyed both the portals and killed the last of the Zin in the area._

"Hold on, look at that gold floating robot thing. I think it's controlling the security program here." Kinzie said

"Yeah, so ?"

"So, if you catch the golden orb and shut it down then the Zin should no longer see you as an immediate threat."

"Catch the golden orb ? Do i get points for that ?"

"Ummm...No ?"

_The golden orb was racing away from me but i was in hot pursuit._

I caught up to it and grabbed it.

"C'mere ya little bastard." i yelled as i threw it to the ground and destroyed it with a single punch.

"Kinzie, i destroyed it."

"Great! At least you have a way to get the Zin off your back now, so keep that in mind. Remember, this is only the beginning.

With everything we're going to throw at Zinyak he won't know what hit him."

"Hah, Ain't that the truth."

**I sprinted back to Planet Zin.**

I got back there just in time to see it start to glitch and fuzz about. Then a purple light engulfed the store, the doors flew open and the purple light got even greater. The words "ZIN" changed to "SAINTS", the miniature statue of Zinyak above the doors fell forward and shattered into many pieces and a Saint of all Saints statue rose and took it's rightful place above the doors.

I looked inside, all the UFO toys and "Zin Attack" energy drinks all morphed into Saints bobble heads, action figures, Lego sets, ( C'mon, who wouldn't want Saints Row Lego sets and mini-figures. ) Headsets, Saints themed clothing and "Saints Flow" energy drinks and all the red slowly changed back to purple and gold.

I ran back outside and same thing began happening, the red slowly changed into purple and gold, and Voilà! One Planet Saints store was restored to its former glory.

But there were still countless Planet Saints and other stores to hack into and restore to their former glory.

_Then suddenly i heard a voice that was neither Kinzie's nor Zinyak's..._

"If you want help to save your friends, you will come to my rift. I have marked the location on your HUB. Goodbye." the voice said

"That was weird..." I said

"I know. But maybe you should go to it." Kinzie said

"Really ?" i asked

"Yeah, and if it tries anything i'll stop it from harming you, okay."

"Okay."

_I made my way to the A.I's Rift and found that it was a floating red orb above a big square hole in the simulation_

When i entered the "Rift" i saw a whole lot of red platforms getting higher and further away from where i was.

"You will need to leap from platform to platform. By changing the red platforms to purple, the power connection to this simulation will remain open. The closer you land to the centre, the stronger the connection." The A.I said

"Okay now look, i showed up to your rift, so start explaining how you'll get me to my friends."

"I know how to navigate the Zin systems and travel between them. If you can find the right simulation, i can open a gateway between that one and yours."

"And how do i know you're not just one of Zinyak's goons fucking with me ?"

"Because i have no love for the Zin as i was once their prisoner too. I have been stuck inside the Zin simulations creating rifts which cause chaos for Zinyak. Though the Zin inevitably shut them down."

"Then why am i here doing this ?" i asked

"Your help ensures i am able to keep them open permanently. A benefit to us both."

"So why don't you do this yourself ? Where are you anyway ?"

"My body has long since died. I implanted my conciseness into the main simulation computer many years ago."

"What the...Then how can you open these gateways for me ?"

"I cannot. That is unless you can find me a physical mobile form i can download my memory matrix into first."

"So i find you a body and i'm supposed to just trust that you'll help me ?"

"Unlike humans, i keep my word and pay my debts. Besides, you know you need me"

"There. I finished your rift."

"My access code is 1331. Use it when you find me a suitable form."

_I re-materialised in my simulation. I turned around and noticed that the whole portal to the rift was no longer red but purple._

A few seconds later my head and hands began glowing again, this time it was a fiery red ish / orange ish glow that engulfed them and for the next Ten seconds.

This "Upgrade" seemed really violent, more violent than the previous Two. It finally stopped and i now had another new power...Question is...What was it ?

"I have upgraded your code. And given you a new element." The A.I said

"Hmm, so what've i got this time Kinzie ?" i asked

"Hmmm, it seems you have the power of fire." Kinzie informed me

"FIRE!" i yelled with excitement. An instant smile forming on my face.

"Yep, it's another blast attack, so it works just like your ice blast."

"This'd be great for a barbeque." i said

"It can set ablaze any one caught in it's radius, take down groups of enemies or even destroy a car with one blast or simply set ablaze the occupants of the car." Kinzie said

"But what's even better is you can use both your blast attacks at the same time."

"Wait. So i could use fire with one hand and ice on the other ?" i asked excitedly

"Yep, but when the A.I upgraded your code just there it gave your blast attacks a upgrade as well."

"How d'you mean ?" I said feeling a little confused

"Well now your whole arm can become fully engulfed in either ice, fire OR..."

"Or what Kinzie ?" i asked

"OR...a mix of both of them on each arm, it's your choice."

"More element types exist in this simulation for various powers. If you are able to find or create the code that is. You can mix more elements into one if that is your wish." The A.I said

"God that sounds SWEET!"

"Okay, i HAVE to try that out right now!" i said charging a jump and super jumping to the closest street."

I landed in the middle of a road close by and began concentrating on my powers, i closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt my powers mixing together and charging up.

I opened my eyes and raised my right arm and saw it turn to ice, then i lifted my left arm that'd already turned to ice, then a red ish/ orange ish glow appeared over them and molten rock appeared over parts of my arms and the flame colour continued to glow.

A car had stopped in front of me. The driver was tooting his horn and yelling abuse at me.

I raised my right arm towards his car, pulled my arm back, and threw it forward, a ice beam came shooting out my arm and completely froze him and his car then it turned to fire and completely evaporated the man and his car. There was nothing left of it at all.

"Holy shit! This is gonna come in real handy." I said delighted with my new combo attack.

_Half an hour later..._

"Okay, Kinzie. So the A.I won't help me break into our friends simulations unless he gets a body. So, how do we get him one, Kinzie ?" i asked her

"The Zin have everything in the simulation locked tight but there is something you can use." she informed me

"That being ?"

"A Control and Interface Device. Or simply, a C.I.D"

"Okay, great. Where do i find one ?"

"Well do you remember that hotspot i had you shut down the last time you were in the simulation ?"

"Yeah."

"You're in luck. The Zin have a bunch in transit right now, and they're at the downed hotspot trying to turn it back online."

"Take a C.I.D from there, get it to a safe spot and wipe it's old programming so that the A.I can upload it's personality into the new shell."

"A C.I.D ? Hmmm, Kinzie how about we call the A.I CID ?"

"That's...an pretty appropriate name for him actually, yeah let's call the A.I CID."

"Anyway, head over to the downed hotspot and take a C.I.D"

"So a simple smash and grab, huh ?"

"Yeah, exactly. Once you've got one remember to take it to a safe spot. You don't want to deal with Zin while hacking that device."

"Got it."

"I'm curious, is there any way to get CID a body in the real world too ?"

"At this point, CID is purely information. He's entirely digital. You could download him onto your phone if you wanted."

"Well, no i couldn't actually. At the moment i don't have my phone in the real world or in here."

"I'll program your phone in once you've gotten a C.I.D. Anyway, getting back on topic. Why ? Does he want a body ?"

"Tss, would you wanna be stuck inside the simulation forever ?"

"Good point. I'll check the ship for a suitable shell just in case."

I landed back at the downed hotspot and found a bunch of Zin and three or four Zin Assert's. So i began killing the Zin with my new combo for my powers.

I. WAS. AWESOME!

"Along with the C. , the Zin are transporting a prototype for a contained-forced recursive feedback projector."

"Kinzie, that sounds like complete bullshit even coming from you."

" *sigh* Imagine a gun that fires a bullet that bounces from one target to another to another to another like a pinball racking up a billion points."

"Ooooh."

_I ran over to the Zin crate and stole the weapon and started using it on some more Zin. It worked exactly like Kinzie said, i shot one Zin and it bounced off him and onto the next and the next and the next. Killing them all on impact._

"Not bad. Not bad at all." I calmly said

"Be careful not to damage any of the C.I.D I don't know when or if we'll get another chance to get one of these." Kinzie said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Kinzie. I got this." i said while using the bounce rifle to kill all the remaining Zin.

I walked over to the C.I.D There were five on them in a row.

"Which C.I.D should i grab ? Does it matter ?"

"Any random one, your choice."

I walked up to one and lightly tapped the top of it.

"Oh Shit!" i said as the top of the C.I.D exploded and it fell to the ground.

"What did you do ?"

"Touched it." i said

"Well...touch i differently next time."

I just put my head in my hand for a moment. I was gonna say something but decided not to.

I touched another C.I.D and once again parts of it exploded and it completely disappeared.

"Uh, what the hell Kinzie ?"

"Don't pin this on me."

"Ugh, these things are broken."

I touched yet another one.

"Don't you blow up on me." i said

I touched it and guess what! It didn't blow up!

"Yes!" i yelled with relief

"Finally! Quick, get to a safe spot so you can crack it open."

"How far away do i need to be ?" i asked

"Just away from the Zin. Pick someplace they won't find you."

"How long is this whole thing gonna take ?"

"I won't know until i crack open the device and see how it ticks."

I landed on a rooftop far away from the downed hotspot.

"All right, this spot looks good." i said

"Keep an eye out while i work on this. I guarantee the Zin have a way of finding these devices remotely."

I looked into the distance and saw some Zin hover bikes flying towards me.

"Shit. They found us."

"Don't let them take the C.I.D!" Kinzie shouted

"Okay, but work fast."

I killed most of the Zin, but more were on their way.

"Oh hey, i found the tracking device." Kinzie said

"You done yet ?" i asked

"Would you like to take over ? I could kill some Zin for a while."

"Fair point."

"Kinzie, where we at on this ?" i asked, wanting this to be done so we could start saving the crew.

"Almost done..."

A Zin UFO appeared and had me pinned down for a few seconds before i threw an ice blast at it, sending it crashing to the ground below and shattering.

"Hold on..." Kinzie said

I killed yet more Zin and waited for Kinzie to tell me some good news.

"Little bit more..."

"C'mon Kinzie, any day now."

"Okay! The C.I.D is cracked and clear for uploading. Inputting CID's code...Now."

"Great. How long until the upload is complete ?" i asked

"55 Minutes."

"55...WHAT ? 55 Minutes ?! These things usually take 3 to 5, tops!"

"Look! The connection in this area is slow. Get closer to a major connection point like the Decker's old nuclear power plant and this might go faster."

"Why didn't we go there first ?"

"Because a major connection point for the simulation is going to be heavily guarded."

"Will CID download faster ?"

"Well, probably, but..."

"Then i'm taking the C.I.D there."

"Once CID's up and running, how long until we can use him to get the crew ?"

Well, assuming CID wasn't lying, i don't see a reason why we shouldn't be able to get right to it. Speaking of which, who do you want to save first ? Pierce, Shaundi, King ?"

"I want to save Shaundi first."

"Okay, once CID has downloaded his memories into the C.I.D we'll have him open a gateway to Shaundi's simulation."

"Speaking of which. What do you think Shaundi's nightmare is ?" she asked

"I'll bet my life that her hell would involve her having to re-live the night Johnny got killed by Loren over and over again." i said

"Gat was like a big brother to her. His death hit her pretty hard...It hit us all hard. Even me, i just never showed it that often because i had to be strong for the crew." i continued

_I arrived at the power plant._ "I'm here, just gotta clear the place of Zin first."

Once i killed the Zin guarding the Access point i ran over to it and restarted the download.

"Flip the switch and...Done."

"Excellent." Kinzie said

"Okay, so how long now ?"

But before Kinzie answered me i heard a noise coming from the C.I.D

"FUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUK"

"Uh, Kinzie ?"

"That's, uh...just part of the process."

"Apparently the sweary part of the process."

"The full download should only take about 16 Minutes."

"Is there anything you can do to make it go faster ?"

"I'll see what i can find. There might be additional access points we can use to increase the bandwidth."

"Personality transfer at 31 percent." I heard CID's voice say

"I found an access point that can help speed this along. Get to it and activate it." Kinzie informed me

"Found it." i said

It was on the rooftop right next to me, i super jumped into the air and landed on a Zin when i landed pretty much squishing it's head. Then i killed the rest of the Zin on the rooftop.

I used the access point and sped up the download process.

"Aaand it's on."

"There's a second access point out further!"

I glided over to the opposite side and found it. I killed the Zin guarding it and switched it on as well.

"All right, both the access points are online. How's the download looking ?"

"Much faster. Much...much...too fast. TOO FAST. CID is overloading!"

"Overloading ?"

"Overheating! Get to him and cool him down!"

I returned to CID and froze him with my ice blast

"Okay. Okay. We're good. We're fine. I managed to throttle the connection a bit so it should be much more stable now."

"How long until the download's done ?" i asked

"Three minutes."

"Good. That should give me just enough time to fight off a few waves of Zin."

As soon as i said that a portal opened in front of me with another behind me, i was ready to kill all the Zin that came out off them...But it wasn't Zin that came out off them.

A single robot appeared out of each one.

"What the ? Kinzie, Look! It's a Terminator!" i said, amazed at the sight

"Terminators ?! Oh, Wow!" Kinzie said sounding just as amazed as me

One had an arm mounted Zin Mini-gun while the other had a gun which shot homing mines.

"Maybe we could get CID a Murderbot instead ?"

"Do you really want to give some rouge A.I a exoskeleton equipped with a complement of weapons and a history of violence ?"

"Probably not..."

"Besides, i already found a real C.I.D body on the ship. So y'know, synchronicity."

With that i destroyed the two Murderbots, but it wasn't easy as they took a hail of bullets to fall, and one of the Murderbots blew up from the middle and started crawling towards me with only half it's body and one arm left.

"OH MY GOD WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH ?!" CID yelled

"Personality transfer at 69 percent."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're such a child." Kinzie said lightly laughing as well.

I kept killing the countless Zin and Murderbots that arrived.

"It's full of stars..." CID said

I stopped and looked at CID when he said that.

"What the fuck is he on about ?" I mumbled to myself

"Download complete." CID said

"Oh, FINALLY!" i yelled

"All right. Time to kill us some aliens!" he said

"Oh god. I'm going to regret getting CID a real body aren't i ?"

"Oh CID. We're gonna get along famously." i said

A moment later a Warden with green glowing patterns appeared

**But this Warden had a green shield around his body**

"Oh shit. This is just great!" i yelled

"You can use your blast attacks to temporarily disable his shield

"And if you take him down i should be able to transfer his powers to you."

"Fuckin' right."

After a Five minute battle i beat the Warden, flew inside it and destroyed it from the inside.

"Wha...Whoa, this is...Why is my brain on fire ?! What did i get from that Warden ?" i asked wondering what i had got this time.

"Telekinesis. Welcome to being able to move things with your mind."

"OH FUCK YES" I yelled. I mean c'mon, i now had the power of the force hahah!

"So obviously you can use your new TK powers to throw or catch people, vehicles and other objects with your mind."

"Sweet."

And so, once again my head and hands began to glow. This time they were glowing green and again, like the previous three times my head faced towards the sky, my arms shot out to their sides and the glowing became stronger and brighter.

And after around Ten seconds it stopped and now i had my new power.

"Kinzie. Is there anyway that i can combine my new power with my other ones ?"

"Well, yes, actually. You can pick up someone with TK and then freeze or burn them while they're still in your grip."

"Hahah, awesome."

So now that i had a new power and had found CID a new body in the real world AND in the simulation i decided to leave the simulation for now to get some more rest.

"Kinzie. I'm coming back out of the simulation to have a rest for half an hour." i told her

I headed to the once blue door which at my request was now purple. Kinzie's calling them "Gateways". Anyway i walked in and once more i saw the swirling purple and neon blue.

I woke up, the lids on the pod opened up and i stepped out. I stretched and went to go lie down in my room for a half an hour.

Once again i removed my jacket and gloves, and closed my eyes for some rest.

Half an hour later i woke up. By myself surprisingly. Usually someone would wake me up and not shut up until i got outta bed. I left my jacket and gloves off and left my room.

I decided it was time to go back into the simulation to rescue Shaundi from her hell.

Once i was back in the simulation i was wondering how i would get Shaundi when Kinzie spoke up.

"Hey Boss, CID will meet you at the Broken Shillelagh and once you're both there i'll send him the jailbreak for Shaundi's simulation."

"Good."

_In the Simulation pod room of the Ship. Kinzie and Keith were sitting next to the computer watching me._

Kinzie turned to face Keith.

"I was shocked when the Boss picked you to be the Vice President but you ended up working out." she said to him

"That's only vaguely insulting." he responded

"Look, you sound just like Julius Little. Putting a guy who betrayed you in the number Two slot seems like a great way to get killed."

"I'm NOTHING like Julius."

Back inside the simulation.

I met CID at the Broken Shillelagh and when we got to the sports bar's door a purple Gateway appeared in front of me.

"Kinzie, we're ready." i let her know

Because this was a simulation Kinzie had programmed my phone in. But i don't see why i bothered as with this being a simulation it was pretty much useless now. I shook my head and put it back in my pocket.

"I'm sending CID the jailbreak."

I looked towards the purple gateway ahead of me.

**"I'm coming Shaundi."** i said as i walked into it.


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Shaundi

_So i've made this chapter very special, also i think i'm going to keep my chapters having around 5,000 words in them now, but if you all want that to change then just let me know._

_I hope you like this chapter and Chapter. 11 should be posted saturday at the latest :)_

**_The Boss is in love with Shaundi, but does she feel the same way towards him ?..._**

**_Let's find out..._**

**Chapter. 10**

**_The sex icon of the Saints, Shaundi's been with the Saints since the gang was revived 15 years ago and she was the second lieutenant that i convinced to join the Saints._**

**_Once the relaxed, calm hippie who had contacts everywhere, slept with half the city and always wanted to fight in the battles far too dangerous for her. To the independent reality star and worldwide sex symbol who everyone wanted to sleep with, to the Director of the Secret Service._**

**_Shaundi's the Saint who has shown the greatest change out of all the Saints...And she's the girl i'm in love with._**

When i opened my eyes i couldn't believe it. I was back on that asshole Loren's private Syndicate plane.

"Just so you know, your powers don't exist in this simulation. They only work in yours." Kinzie told me

"Whatever. I don't need any super powers to save the girl i'm in love with."

"Aww." Kinzie said

Just like it was when Shaundi and i were escaping from it Ten years earlier, the plane was crawling with Morningstar members.

"God, i hate these Morningstar assholes!" I said as i killed my way towards the door at the top of the stairs.

_Then a thought crossed my mind._

"Kinzie...d'you...d'you think Johnny's here ? **The real Johnny**, i mean."

"It's unlikely, even if Johnny is here somewhere. It won't be the real Johnny."

"It'll be close enough."

_With that i barged through door after door dropping every Belgium prick i saw._

I tried to barge through the door into the very room where we lost Johnny Ten years ago...but it wouldn't budge.

"C'mon damn it! Kinzie, the door won't open."

"I-I don't understand." she said

"Ooh, is something the matter ?" a taunting alien voice said

"Oh fuck you, Zinyak!"

"Poor Johnny is on the other side of that door...And you can't even muster the courage to open it. He's going to die. Alone. And none of his friends will even get to see the body to bury him."

_I ignored the asshole alien overlord and broke down the door. I ran inside, but when i looked up i was in so much shock that i dropped my pistol and backed up with muttering a single word._

The whole room was covered in bullets and insane amounts of blood...But then i looked in front of me and saw Johnny's corpse lying in Loren's chair covered in blood, gash wounds and bullet holes.

With Loren's own personal knife impaled in his chest. Next to his body was Shaundi.

She looked like she did Ten years ago. She was holding Johnny's arm and saying to him what neither of us had gotten to say.

_**Goodbye**_.

"Johnny...i let you down...i let us all down. We never should have ran, we should have stayed and fought, but we couldn't because...we couldn't because of me.

And i know people say that it's not my fault, but if the Boss didn't have to protect me, you would be standing here right now.

I am so sorry Johnny."

But just that moment Johnny sprung back to life as **a fuckin' zombie** and lunged at her.

_I picked up my gun and ran over to them._

While Zombie Gat was trying to bite Shaundi she pulled Loren's knife from his chest and kicked him back, then got up.

"Aaaaaah!" she screamed as she repeatedly stabbed Zombie Gat multiple times in the head, finally killing him. She then grabbed his arm again and rested her head on his arm in sadness.

_I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder._

_**"Shaundi..." **_I said

_**"Boss!"**_

She hadn't noticed me before and when she saw me she stood up and hugged me tight. I hugged back.

_"It wasn't your fault."_ i told her

She looked close to tears.

"We left him to die!"

"Shaundi, he didn't save our life's so we could feel sorry for ourselves."

We kept hugging but were interrupted once more by that asshole Zinyak.

"Yes, i hate to interrupt this touching moment. But we haven't even gotten to the best part of this plane ride..."

"Oh, fuck me!" she said

**She let go of me and then a red door (like the gateway doors.) appeared beneath her and she fell into it.**

"I'm coming, Shaundi!" i said as i attempted to jump into it to follow her. But it closed just before it got in.

**"AGH, FOR FUCK SAKE!"** i shouted as i got back up and went to run back the way i came from.

But before i left the room i walked over to Gat's corpse, pulled the knife out his forehead, placed his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Real or Simulated. You're still my oldest, closest and best friend, and you deserve respect.

**Goodbye Johnny."**

With that i stood up and went to leave the room to go get Shaundi back from wherever that asshole put her.

"I gotta find her." i said

"Kinzie, what happened to Shaundi ?" i asked

"I dunno, i-Boss ? Boss, can you hear me ?"

"Kinzie...Kinzie ?"

_I opened the door and there was a bright light._

"What the hell is going on here ?" i heard Shaundi's voice say

"Hey! Get off me." but mid-way through her sentence her voice changed into...No! could it really be ?

_The bright light disappeared revealing that i wasn't on Loren's plane anymore, but in a very familiar looking nightclub._

"Hold up a minute...No way! Holy shit man! I'm in "On Track." Veteran Child's old club before i killed him and we took it over for the Saints." I thought to myself.

"Boss, are you there ?" I heard Kinzie say

"Yeah, yeah i'm here." i responded

"Hold on, why are you in a nightclub ? What happened to the plane ?" she asked, obviously confused

"This is still Shaundi's nightmare Kinzie. Trust me, this is where i'm supposed to be."

_I made my way downstairs and the club was exactly how i remember it looking 15 years ago. ( Obviously in the present day, and under Saints control, we slightly remodelled it. )_

"Ugh, uh. Cut it out!" a voice from the past yelled

"Who's that ?" Kinzie asked

"I better get down there." i said ignoring Kinzie's question

As i got further down i heard **"Insane in the Brain - Cypress Hill"** playing. Getting louder and louder the closer i got.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled yet another familiar voice from the past. And i knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

**DJ Veteran Child.**

I ran down the stairs to the dance floor at the bottom of the club where VC was using Shaundi as a meat shield.

But this wasn't the present-day Shaundi.

This was the younger, more chilled out and relaxed, hippie version of Shaundi from 15 years ago.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on here ?!" Kinzie said sounding very confused

"You've got Five seconds to let go of her. Boy. Otherwise my darker side's gonna resurface." i warned him

"Hah! Yeah right. You really think a pathetic chump like you can stop the **_TRIPLE PLATINUM DJ VETERAN CHILD_ _?_**" He shouted at me.

"Time's up punk." I coldly stated with a blank / angry expression on my face.

"You think you can take her from me ?" he said laughing at me

I pulled out my handgun from my jacket, and lowered it so that it was level with my hip. I shot him in the leg and he let go of Shaundi, i caught her in my arms and got her back on her feet.

"Thanks Boss, i knew i could count on you to save me from that asshole." she said

_I turned my attention back to VC. He had fallen to the ground in agony and raised his gun at Shaundi. About to shoot her._

_But i grabbed his pistol out of his hands and smacked him in the face hard with the butt of his gun._

_He then attempted to punch me, but i caught his fist with ease and broke some of his fingers, and then his wrist_.

**He screamed out in pain.**

"Gonna play nice now, bitch ?" i calmly asked him

**But he spat in my face.**

I wiped it off and spat back in his face.

"Fuck this. I'm done playing games with you."

_I grabbed his head, snapped his neck and tossed him aside._

I looked over at Shaundi. I expected her to be shocked and surprised at my brutality but instead she was applauding me with a smile on her face.

"Damn Boss, that was awesome!"

"Thanks. Shaundi."

"THAT...is not Shaundi." Kinzie said finally speaking up

"Actually Kinzie you're wrong, this IS Shaundi."

"No, something must be screwed up. Shaundi doesn't act like this...she has like one emotion. Pissed."

"Kinzie, that isn't exactly a hundred percent true."

"This girl needs a bowl. Fast." Shaundi said

"Well anyway, we got Shaundi. Let's get outta here." i said

"Not yet...My friends." Zinyak said interrupting us once again

"Uh, Fuck sake not this prick again!" i said getting fed up of hearing the prick's voice

"I think Veteran Child deserves a second chance with our fair jezebel. Maybe several chances..."

_And just like that Two more versions of VC appeared._

"Aaaand no thank you." i said killing them both on sight.

_But another four spawned in and took their places._

"Seriously. No thank you." i said killing those four as well.

**But another eight took their place!**

"Fuck sake!"

"Shaundi, get behind cover!" i ordered making sure she was behind me and safe.

"Only if you're there with me." she said in a sexy tone.

**"Always."** i said

We leapt behind the bar and took down VC clones together. Side by side.

"I have a way for you to kill the clones of Veteran Child with two replacing each fallen One." Kinzie said

"Good."

"Dropping two in for you two now."

_A second or two later a Saints themed ammo crate appeared next to us._

_I opened it and found two weapons. I grabbed one and tossed it to Shaundi who caught it and began firing it, then i grabbed one and opened fire on the VC clones._

"That's a lot of Veteran Children." I said observing the room full of them.

"Veteran Child's. Proper plurals take singular construction."

"Okay, ya'know, is this REALLY the time ?"

**_This disintegrator rifle was the shit. I had to admit._**

"I'm definitely using this to cause some havoc later, hahah!" i said

Shaundi giggled at that.

Once all the VC's but the first one i killed where all disintegrated we walked over to his corpse.

"You're remarkably calm right now." i said

"Eh, sometimes your ex's try to kill you, what can ya do, ya know."

"Hey, you wanna party ?" she said smiling

Before i could give an answer Shaundi put her head down and began shaking a little bit.

"No. This isn't me." Shaundi said with her normal present day voice

"Shaundi, are you okay ?" i asked getting a little worried about her.

_Then suddenly a purple light appeared on Shaundi's chest and a left hand appeared out of it...**Shaundi's left hand ?**..._

_Shaundi fell to her knee's as a full left arm was now sticking out of her._

I backed up a little with a shocked / surprised look on my face

"This is getting weird." was all she said before the purple light got greater and modern day Shaundi appeared out of Hippie Shaundi.

Modern day Shaundi **( Let's call her Shaundi 1 for now. )** turned around towards Shaundi 2 with an angry stare and said. "Get out."

"What's her problem ?" Shaundi 2 said looking at me.

"My problem ? My problem is that i used to BE you." Shaundi 1 said

"This isn't a born again thing, is it ?" Shaundi 2 asked both of us.

"No, she's future you." I said putting my hand on Shaundi 2's shoulder

"Makes sense. So what happens to me ?" Shaundi 2 asked

"Whaddya mean ?" Shaundi 1 asked

"Look Shaundi, maybe we should-"

"No, no. No, I want to hear what i have to say to myself. What did you mean "What happens to me?" ?" Shaundi 1 asked waiting for an answer cutting me off

"Well, evidently i become a total frigid bitch, so i just wanted to know what's up ?" Shaundi 2 answered

"Oh, you mean, "i stopped sitting around smoking drugs from a broken light bulb all day?" Shaundi 1 said

"Girls, maybe we should-" I said raising my hands and walking in between the two of them...her. God this is making me so confused right now.

"Yeah, you're lame now, you used to have fun." Shaundi 2 said cutting me off as well

I gave up and threw my hands in the air in defeat and decided to let them deal with it.

"I used to be useless." Shaundi 1 declared

"WHAT ?" Shaundi 2 said

"The most memorable thing you ever did was get captured by your smoked out ex." Shaundi 1 said pointing to VC's corpse on the floor next to them

"That's not true!" Shaundi 2 said trying to laugh it off

"I'm sorry, and fucking half of Stilwater. Go team!" Shaundi 1 said

"I always thought you were just really friendly and hated pants." I said coming to Shaundi 2's defence.

"Someone get's it!" Shaundi 2 said

"I hate me." Shaundi 1 said putting her head down.

"Let's get out of here." she said walking away kicking VC's corpse on the way out.

_I froze on the spot for a moment. i was gonna say something to Shaundi 2 but decided it could wait and just waved goodbye. I ran after Shaundi 1 and did a weird ass little hop over VC's corpse...Fuck knows what all that was about. Shaundi 2 waved goodbye to us as we left up the stairs._

While Shaundi and i made our way upstairs i thought i'd tell her what was gonna happen when she was released.

"Look Shaundi, once Kinzie severs your connection from this nightmare of yours, you're gonna wake up in a red spinney pod room in Zinyak's mother ship and fall outta your pod, it ain't a big fall don't worry. You're gonna be covered in orange ish / pink ish slime and feel really dizzy and sick.

But it'll pass, just keep yourself safe, Okay. I'll find you, i promise."

"Boss, can i ask you one thing before i get out of this hell ?" she said

"Yes, Of course."

"Am i the first member of the crew that you rescued from their hell ?" she asked me

_There was a brief pause._

"Yes. You are." i said with a smile

**She kissed me on my cheek.** "Thanks Sweetie, why me first though ?"

I whispered into her ear. "I'll tell you why later, darling."

_I looked into her eyes and she just started smiling. _I hadn't seen her smile in ages, so i smiled back.

_And then purple light's spun around her and she disappeared._

"Okay Kinzie, get me outta here. I have to go get Shaundi."

**Moments later the whole room slowly faded away and was replaced by the swirling purple and neon blue. And then i woke up.**

Kinzie was standing in front of my pod and as soon as i opened my eyes she began speaking.

"Keith is piloting the ship to the closest landing bay to Shaundi's pod." was all she said

"All right. How long till we're there ?"

"Five to Ten minutes tops."

"Okay, i'm gonna go grab stuff from my room and some weapons."

"Boss, there's something in a crate in the cargo-"

"Save it for later, Kinzie."

"But Boss, y-"

"Kinzie, whatever it is, however cool, i'll look at it once we've got Shaundi back safe and sound."

**Shaundi's POV:**

My eyes opened, and i fell from whatever the hell it was i was in. I landed on the ground and my head was spinning, when i looked up i saw red spinning pods in both directions.

I lay there on the ground for a minute and let the dizziness and sick feeling subside.

I got on my feet, my hair was down and i was naked and covered in slime. Just like the Boss said i would be, i looked behind me and it turned out all those spinning pods were the same as the one i'd fallen out of.

"Right, i gotta go find the Boss." i said as i walked through the only visible door and went looking for a weapon and the Boss.

**The Boss' POV:**

I sat in my room, cleaning my GDHC. It was custom made by me personally. It had extended ammo clips, a scope on top and a extended barrel. **(It pretty much looks like the GDHC .50 from Saints Row: Total Control, give it a look.)**

It was silver and had a purple fleur-de-lis on both sides of the handle with Saints decals around the handle and barrel.

And the words **"Third Street Forever"** on both sides of the barrel.

I picked up my Knife, it was a black combat knife with gold around the edges and a purple line down the middle on each side.

It had a black handle again with a purple fleur-de-lis on each side, the knuckle duster was gold with purple edges.

I put both my gun and my knife in their holsters, put on my jacket and gloves and left my room to go see how much longer we would be.

I walked onto the bridge and when the doors opened there was Kinzie walking towards me.

"Oh, there you are. Good timing, i was just coming to get you." she said

"We there yet ?" i asked

"We'll be at the platform in a minute, you want anyone to go with you ?"

"No. I'll go alone to get her." i stated

"Okay. Get ready to go, cause we're nearly there and once you're off the ship we can't afford to hang around, we'll have to go hide until you're ready to be picked up."

"How will you know when to pick us up then ?"

"Here." she said handing me an earpiece

"Let me know when you two will need picked up." she continued

"Will do."

I went down to the cargo bay and picked up Angel's AR-55. It was black with the same design as Angel's mask all over it and "Never Give Up. Never Back Down." written on both sides in spanish.

I grabbed Shaundi's TEK-Z10 which we grabbed back in Washington and put it on my back. The cargo bay door opened and i ran and jumped out.

I landed on the platform and cracked my neck when i stood up, i made my way towards the door ahead of me and ran across a bridge. I hadn't encountered any Zin so far but i could hear faint shooting in the distance, so i ran towards it and when i got around the corner there was a big group of Zin walking towards me.

I didn't hesitate and opened fire on all of them. Once they were all dead i ran down some stairs and fought another group of Zin, to the right some Zin were shooting at something down the hallway.

I killed them and ran down the hallway.

**"SHAUNDI ?"** i shouted

"Shaundi, it's me!"

Shaundi appeared from behind some crates.

**"Boss!"** she shouted happy to see me

"**FUCK ME!** What an amazing body she had." i thought to myself

She **always** looked great, but god damn she looked **even better** naked with her hair down. Her hair went to just under her shoulders.

Her giant breasts were perfectly round and they were even bigger than they looked, her pink nipples were hard and her breasts bounced in the most delightful way with every step she took.

I dropped Angel's rifle and we both ran to each other, and Shaundi's breasts began bouncing up and down, and side to side. When we reached each other we hugged one another tightly.

The hug lasted for a while, eventually we pulled away from the hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Shaundi. Now let's get you to safety."

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, Boss."

**"Anytime."**

I handed Shaundi her TEK-Z10. "I believe you'll be needing this." i said smiling

"I believe i will." she said smiling back

I picked up Angel's rifle.

"Let's get you outta here." i said

"Kinzie, i've got Shaundi. We're heading back to the platform."

We ran back down the hallway and up the stairs to the landing platform killing a few more Zin on the way

When we got there the ship appeared from above and flew down towards us...but it kept flying downwards.

"**KINZIE!** What're y-"

"Boss, trust me and **JUMP!**" she said over the mic

_There were countless Zin coming from behind us._

"**Fuck it!**" i said

I looked into Shaundi's eyes. "Trust me ?" i asked

"**Always.**" she responded with another smile

I grabbed her hand and we jumped off the platform and descended towards the ship. _The cargo bay door opened._

I pulled Shaundi towards me and hugged her tight, she hugged back and wrapped her legs around me. I gotta say, i was enjoying where she'd chosen to wrap her legs around and the fact that her giant beautiful breasts were pressed tightly against me. We were looking into each others eyes as we descended.

The ship was slowing down and we finally descended into it, and just as we were back on the ship it pulled up and the cargo bay door closed.

We landed on the ground and _Shaundi lay on top of me._ We both just lay there not moving for a minute. Eventually Shaundi sat up but was still sitting on top of me, her legs were spread out to their sides and she was sitting directly on top of my crotch.

"Ooh Boss, is that your pistol in your pants, or are you just really happy to have me on top of you ?"

"Hahah, well, what do you think ?"

"Hmmm" she said smiling and raising an eyebrow

She placed her hands on my chest and smiled once more, her breasts just dangled in front of me and she very lightly and subtly shook them.

"You like that, sweetie ?" she whispered

I raised my hand to her face and placed my hand on her cheek and she lay her head on it and kissed my hand while looking into my eyes, i brushed her hair out of her face and sat up.

_But before anything else happened, Kinzie entered the room._

"Hey guys, do-"

She took a moment and noticed that we were still on the ground and on top of each other.

"Sorry, i'm not interrupting anything am i ?" she asked

We looked at each other and got up.

"No, you weren't interrupting." We both said at the same time.

Kinzie just raised an eyebrow and smiled

"Um, Shaundi. There's a shower if you want to get that slime off of you."

"Oh good, i need a shower."

"I'll show you where it is." Kinzie said

Shaundi looked at me and said "**To. Be. Continued**." with a little giggle.

"**To. Be. Continued**." i said back

As Shaundi walked over to Kinzie she turned around and winked at me.

I brushed the slime off of my clothes, put Angel's AR-55 and Shaundi's TEK-Z10 on the shelves in the cargo bay and went to talk to Kinzie about who i wanted to save next.

I walked onto the bridge and found Kinzie, Jenny, Birk and Kevin

I approached Kinzie. "Hey Kinzie, i've-"

"Ah, there you are. Who do you want to break out of their personal hell next ?" she said interrupting me mid sentence

I just stood there for a minute

"Kinzie. I was literary about to tell you, so can you let me fuckin' finish what i'm saying next time."

"Right, sorry Boss."

"It's cool. Just don't do it again."

"Anyway, i want to save **Oleg** next."

I smile formed instantly on Kinzie's face

"Okay, when do you want to enter his personal hell ?"

"Eh, i dunno, like half an hour, maybe one hour ?"

"Okay, well just let me know when you're ready."

"Will do."

I walked towards my room and noticed a towel outside the shower, i picked it up and knocked on the door

"Hey, Shaundi. I've got yo-"

_Suddenly the door opened and Shaundi pulled me in and closed the door behind her._

She stood there with her back facing me while washing herself, she turned around and started gently squeezing her breasts. Then she pointed at me

"Come here, take me now sweetie."

So **obviously** i wasted no time in stripping off my clothes and tossing them to the side of the bath room and joined Shaundi.

I walked over to her and grabbed her waist, she put her hands around my neck and we looked into each others eyes.

We both slowly leant in and began kissing, we kept kissing for a few minutes. Then i moved my hands down and grabbed her ass, we didn't stop kissing, neither of us wanted to!

I lifted her up and walked her over to a wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist again, i grabbed her waist and began kissing her neck and started kissing my way down her body until i was kissing one of her breasts.

I started kissing her hard pink nipple while squeezing her other breast, i began sucking on her breast and i heard her begin to moan

"Oh god! **OH GOD!** Oh, Boss don't stop. **Please!** Just. **Don't stop**." she said

"No chance i'm stopping!" i responded

She pressed her breasts together and started shaking them about, i grabbed both of them and sucked on them, then started motor boating them.

She laughed with pleasure while i was doing it

We began making love to each other, i started thrusting into her slowly and gently and romantically for a few minutes and then started thrusting into her hard and fast and she began moaning even louder

Every thrust became harder and greater and Shaundi's moans were now screams of pleasure. The whole ship probably heard us. But so what, Shaundi was amazing!

"**Uh...UH! UH! OH! UH!** phew...Okay sweetie...**My turn!**"

With that she threw us both to the floor and began riding me, her breasts bouncing up and down as she did so. She whipped her hair back, i grabbed her ass again and pulled her every time she thrusted.

We kept at it for another Five ish before we finished for the time being.

The shower was now turned off and she lay on top of me while i was still inside of her.

"That was...That was the best sex i've ever had in my life sweetie! I mean that." she said exhausted

"You're the best i've ever had too, babe! Phew...and there's more where that came from" i said also exhausted

"Oooh." she only just managed to say

As we simply just lay there we began kissing again. And after another five minutes she asked me something

"So, tell me sweetie, what was the reason you saved me first then ?" she asked smiling

"Surely by now you'll have guessed why, babe." i said

"I think i have. But i still want you to tell me why anyway." she said

"Okay, here goes...Shaundi, i saved you first because...because well, i love you Shaundi."

"You do ?" she said as _her eyes widened and a giant smile appeared on her face_.

"Yes, i do. And i have done for a damn long while now. Shaundi, i should've told you how i felt years ago, i'm sorry i never did. But at least i've finally told you."

"Well guess what, Boss."

"What ?" i asked smiling back

"I'm...i'm in love with you as well, and i have been for years now. So looks like we were both really nervous about admitting it. But i'm glad too that we've gotten this off our chests."

_**After a few minutes i decided i had to go rescue more of the crew.**_

"Okay baby, as much as i'd LOVE to stay here with you. I can't, i need to go get the rest of the crew back."

"You go get the crew back babe, i'm gonna grab that towel and go sleep in your room, hehe." she said

"See you there when i get back with Oleg...Oh and Shaundi, just remember. **To. Be. Continued.**" i said winking at her

"Definitely, sweetie." she said smiling once more

With that we dried ourselves, i put my clothes back on while Shaundi covered as much of herself as she could with the small towel. She went towards my room while i went to find Kinzie.

As Shaundi walked to my room i noticed that she was slowly limping...**Holy Shit! **

I'd fucked Shaundi so hard that she could barely walk!...Ah, well to be fair, i think i'd done that to every woman i've slept with. But they'd never struggled to walk as much as Shaundi was.

**(Just to say quickly guys, this was my frist time writing a sex scene. So i hope i did a good job hahah**

**The reason i had the Boss and Shaundi have sex with each other and tell one another they loved each other right after they were reunited is because in this story i've had them be in love with one another without hinting it to each other for a few years before the Zin invaded and i didn't want them just leaving it even longer.)**

_Anyway i walked towards the bridge and found most of the crew there, the moment i walked onto the bridge everyone turned and stared at me with a big grin on their faces._

"By the sounds of the moaning and the screams of pleasure, i'd say that you and Shaundi had quite the adventure with one another." Keith said with a giant grin

I just smiled back. "You're fuckin' A right we did!" i said

"Anyway, where's Kinzie ?"

"She's down at the bottom part of the ship sitting on her beanbag." Keith said

"All right, thanks."

I walked down to Kinzie personal **"inner sanctum"** section on the ship. When i walked up to her she looked up at me and smirked

"Sounds like the two of you had some proper fun then."

"Oh...heavenly fun, Kinzie...heavenly."

"Look, anyway i'm ready to go break Oleg out of his hell, so let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Oleg

_The Boss enters Oleg's nightmare to save him from his hell and get the friendly Russian Brute back on the ship._

**Chapter. 11**

Kinzie followed me as we made our way toward the simulation pod room. I sat back in the same pod that i always used and Kinzie closed the lids.

Once i was back inside the simulation once more i sprinted straight towards the Broken Shillelagh.

"CID's waiting for you at the Broken Shillelagh, and i've already sent him the jailbreak."

"Good. Let's go get Oleg back then."

I met CID there and he opened a gateways to Oleg's nightmare

"Who is this Oleg, might i ask ?" CID asked me

"Oleg's the greatest and strongest in the Saints ever since we lost Johnny Gat. He's always been loyal to us and he'll always be happy to help out any of us."

"I have done a small amount of research on both of them. Might i ask your opinion on something i have been wondering ?"

"Sure, shoot."

**"If Johnny Gat and Oleg Kirrlov were to fight to the death. Whom do you think would emerge victorious ?"**

"Fuuuuuck. I...i don't know. They're both unstoppable killing machines who're near-immortal. I'm gonna have to get back to you on that."

**( By the way. Let me know who you think would win in that fight. )**

With that i looked to the gateway and walked into it.

_**Oleg Kirrlov. The giant Russian brute and the master pattern of the Syndicate's Brute army. Oleg's one of the smartest and strongest in the Saints, and he'll always help out in a fight. We need him back.**_

I opened my eyes and i was somewhere in...**Russia ?!**

I didn't have any weapons, i wandered down the street and searched for Oleg. I heard some shouting coming from a warehouse close by, i ran over to it and snuck inside, i made my way to the roof and watched Oleg from above and saw as Oleg fought off wave after wave of goons. Oleg was wearing a black jacket with beige trousers and black boots and had short hair and a heavy stubble.

I looked closer at the goons. Morningstar and Luchadores. But they all looked...different somehow.

**Then it hit me.**

This must've been the day the Syndicate captured Oleg to imprison him and clone him for years.

I wanted to intervene and save Oleg, but there were far too many goons. Even for me to handle.

Eventually near enough all the goons pinned down Oleg and held him while some goon injected him with something.

"Ah, Mr. Kirrlov. How nice it is to finally meet your acquaintance." A voice said. And i recognised this voice as well

Then i saw who it was.

**Phillipe Loren.**

Only he looked a lot younger. His hair was black, he had light stubble, he wasn't wearing his jacket or his tie...Oh, and he didn't have an eye patch. Apart from that he looked the same as before.

**Viola and Kiki** followed behind him. Their only differences being that they wore sleeveless turtlenecks, weren't wearing stockings and had a graduated bob hairstyle.

Loren walked up to Oleg.

"You my friend, have proved extremely hard to track and capture." He said taking a draw from his cigarette

"I don't exactly want to become some assholes lab rat."

"Understandable. But you have no choice in this matter."

"I gotta say, you're awfully determined to stay hidden, monster." Another familiar voice from the past said

**Killbane.**

That fuckin' coward who think's he's untouchable. He wore a black suit with his classic green luchadore vinyl on his left side. A green tank top with his three chains and his Murderbrawl belt under his jacket. He wore a red, pink and green coloured feather scarf around his neck with his usual red dress shoes and he had a handlebar moustache

"At least i don't hide behind a mask because i'm scared of people seeing my face." Oleg calmly said to Killbane's face

It was evident that got on Killbane's nerves as he punched Oleg in the face

"Ha! You call that a punch ? A little girl could hit harder than you!" Oleg taunted

"C'mon. **Eddie!** Show me why they call you **'The Walking Apocalypse'.**"

Killbane looked like he was going to burst with rage but Loren put his hand on Killbane's shoulder

"Mr. Killbane. I advise you to calm down.

Mr. Kirrlov will experience unending pain for the next few years with what we have planned for him."

Loren then flicked his cigarette in Oleg's face, looked at him for a minute and punched him hard across the face.

_Eventually Oleg passed out from whatever it was they'd given him._

"Take Mr. Kirrlov to my personal plane." Loren said

Then a light appeared and blinded me. When it disappeared i was inside a elevator, the doors opened and i recognised the room i was in and that i was in the Syndicate tower.

Ahead of me was Loren and the DeWynter sisters.

"I hope you'll enjoy your new home here, Mr. Kirrlov. It was very generous of you to agree to be the master pattern in the creation of an army of intelligent clones of you with brute strength for the Syndicate."

Oleg was naked and suspended in the exact same place we saved him from Ten years ago, as Loren and the DeWynter sisters walked away in the opposite direction and i witnessed as Oleg screamed in agony as his D.N.A was being extracted and he was being cloned. He could only yell in pain as the Syndicate was slowly getting their small Brute army of Oleg clones or Brutes as everyone called them.

Well fuck that, i won't let Oleg go through that again. I ran up to Oleg.

He looked up and saw me.

"Ah, Boss. Glad to see you, could you release me from this hell please."

"I'll have you down in a second, man" i said as i grabbed a nearby K-8 Krukov and destroyed the computers holding Oleg stopping him from escaping. He broke out of his restraints and fell to the ground and landed in a similar way to the Terminator.

He stood up tall and cracked his neck both ways.

"Okay, i'm just about to kill your connection in a second or two." Kinzie said

"Not yet, mousey one. I want to rip Loren in two for imprisoning me to suffer for all those years. Virtual or not, i want him and him alone to pay."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." i said

"But...Ugh, fine." Kinzie said

_We got in the same elevator i ran out of and took it to the third top floor_

The elevator opened and we ran up two floors.

"Loren's office is this way!" Oleg yelled as we ran down the room towards it.

"Kinzie. Disable the power to the express elevator, i don't want Loren pulling that on us again like he did Ten years ago."

"On it...Aaaand...disabled. There, he won't escape you two now."

"Good." Oleg said

_Oleg smashed down the doors of Loren's office_. Loren was sitting at his desk, he looked up at us.

"Ah, gentlemen. I was beginning to think you would not be showing up." he said

"So...do you still have all of your memories up until your death, i'm curious ?" i asked him

"Indeed, i do." he replied

"But you will not defeat me so easily this time." he continued

_He got out of his chair and walked to the giant window at the back of the room and looked out over the city of Steelport_

"Hey! If you still have your memories, then you'll remember how i beat you down and slowly killed you in reality."

He turned around to face us with a grin on his face

"Yet you will fail to do so here." he said pulling out his custom M1911 handgun, it was black with a red wooden handle and red and pink on parts of the handle and barrel, and it had a pink Syndicate star on the handle.

"Yeah...I wouldn't be so sure, alright big man. He's all yours." i said giving Oleg the thumbs up to go rip Loren apart

Oleg charged at Loren who fired a full clip at Oleg, but the Russian brute simply shrugged it off and grabbed Loren around the waist and by the arm.

Loren struggled to move as Oleg stared at him with a blank expression.

Loren spat in Oleg's face. Oleg decided enough was enough and ripped Loren's arm off and tossed it aside with his gun still in its grip.

Oleg slammed Loren into the ground as he screamed in pain and began pummelling Loren into the floor and breaking more and more of his bones with each slam into the ground.

Oleg then picked up the blood covered, near to death Loren by the neck and squeezed Loren's neck as tight as he could without instantly killing him

Loren's face quickly turned red and he began choking and slowly stopped breathing while a blank expression remained on Oleg's face.

Eventually Loren suffocated to death. Oleg then threw Loren's corpse out his office window sending it falling to the street full of heavy traffic below.

Oleg relaxed and turned to face me.

"Ah, that feels much better!" he said finally smiling

"Ready to leave now Oleg ?" i asked

"Yes, my friend. I would love to." he responded

"Killing your connection now, Oleg. We'll see you soon." Kinzie said

"I look forward to being back at your side, mousey one."

"Okay, big guy. Once your mind's free from here, you'll wake up in a pod and it'll break open releasing you. You'll be naked and covered in slime, just defend yourself from Zin. As soon as you're outta here we'll come pick you up." i told him like i had told Shaundi and planned to tell everyone else i rescued

"Okay friend, i understand."

"See ya soon, buddy." i said to Oleg as purple lights swirled around him and he disappeared

"Right Kinzie, get me outta here and let's get Oleg back."

"With pleasure."

Loren's office slowly faded away turning into the swirling 'vortex' again

_A moment later i woke up with Kinzie in front of me once again_

"Okay, Boss. Can i show you what's in the crate now ?" she asked

"Yeah, lead the way." i said

We walked down to the cargo bay and Kinzie walked over to the crate with the computer attached to it and started typing away on it. It began to open.

It opened up revealing a giant silver and blue...**Robot!**

_I stood there looking at it in awe!_

"You're beautiful!" i said

"Thanks ?..." Kinzie said sounding confused

"I was talking to the robot." i told her

"It's power armour." she said

"Same thing." i said

"Not really. A robot is an automaton, whereas power armour-" Keith said interrupting us while turning a Boy Toy magazine and his head to one side examining a poster inside.

"Don't ruin this, Keith!" i said

**The Robot / Power Armour / whatever you wanna call it**, opened up and i climbed up the side of it and got inside it as it closed back up.

Blue holograms appeared around my face showing me details of the robot with a blue circle appearing around my right eye.

In the corner it read **"Mech suit 31."** Oh, so that's what this thing is ! A Mech suit!

_It showed other stuff, like:_

**Jet pack power - represented by a battery icon. "Oooh, a jetpack. Nice!" i said**

**Repulser beams - Offline. "Wait...like Iron Man ?"**

**Flame Thrower - Offline**

**Mini-guns & Rockets Weapons Systems. - "Fuck. Yes."**

**A Hologram of the Mech suit - To show what parts if any were damaged**

I walked the Mech out of it's crate and looked at the weapons on the arms of the mech. Suddenly a red message popped in front of me saying **"WEAPONS SYSTEMS OFFLINE."**

**"Fuck. No."**

"Kinzie, the weapons ain't working." i told her

"While you're gone i'll have a look for parts to repair them with, you should be fine for now though."

Suddenly a hologram appeared reading - **"Activate Fists. ?"** I selected Yes.

_The three Rockets on the end of both arms split into a triangular shape and a fist appeared out of each arm._

I made sure i had full control of the fists.

"Okay, good to go." i said

The cargo bay door opened up and i walked it to the edge and jumped out onto the platform below.

"This thing's Awesome." i said

"Glad you're enjoying it. Your Power Armour should show you how far away Oleg's pod is."

"Kinzie. It's a Mech suit actually." i said

I approached a door and changed the angle of the jetpack boosters with the holograms in front of me. It seemed i could alter and change certain parts of the mech with the holograms.

I activated the jetpack and shoulder barged towards the door, completely smashing it down.

"Nice work." Kinzie said

I came across a group of Zin. I smacked the whole group halfway down the hallway into a wall, killing them all instantly.

I began running down the hallway, i smashed through a few more doors and a few more Zin before i found the door to Oleg's pod.

_I smashed it down and ran inside._

But this wasn't like the other pods...This was a giant pod, the size of a giant bowl with a giant tube connecting to it from the top of the room, and it was up high with no visible way of getting up to it.

_So i activated my jetpack and flew up to it._

I landed next to it. It was completely smashed and there was slime everywhere, dripping off the sides and covering the whole platform.

I noticed some giant footsteps leading towards the door on the opposite side of the room. So i followed them, i found the next two doors already smashed open by something. Something the size of Oleg.

After approaching a third smashed open door i heard shooting and a Russian accent yelling.

I ran through it and saw the giant Russian finishing off the last member of a group of Zin. The room was covered in destroyed Murderbots, blood and Zin corpses everywhere.

Oleg looked over at me approaching him.

"Ah, so they send a robotic mech after me now, do they ?" he said

"Oleg. Buddy, it's me." i said

"Oh, i see. That mech is intriguing, i must study and examine it once we are back on the ship."

"Kinzie, i've got Oleg. We'll meet you back at the platform."

"Okay Boss, see you two there." she responded

We ran back to the platform, but the ship wasn't already there. Again.

"Kinzie, you close by ?" i asked

"Yeah, i'm just about there."

_A group of Zin approached._

I picked up an explosive barrel, while Oleg picked up a crate and we threw them at the group of Zin at the same time, Exploding on impact and killing them instantly.

The ship rose from below with a roar and the cargo bay door opened up.

But halfway open it got stuck...

Oleg grabbed another crate. I grabbed his hand, activated my jetpack and flew up.

I spun halfway around and Oleg threw the crate at the door the Zin and Murderbots were appearing from. It squished all the alien pricks and terminators and blocked the door off.

_I flew the Mech up higher and we both slid down the still half opened door and found **Kinzie** waiting for us._

The door fully closed and the ship flew off, **Will** and **Samson** were on the turrets above us fending off any UFO's following us.

Oleg and Kinzie embraced in a hug.

"Right then mousey one. I am in need of a shower." Oleg said to her

"Okay, i'll join you. Hehe." Kinzie responded

"Wait, hold up. Kinzie's not-Oh, Right!" i said in my head

_I shut down the suit and jumped out._

**"I'm gonna go find Shaundi."** I thought to myself


	12. Chapter 12: Saving Benjamin King Part 1

_Part. 1 of the two-parter rescue and saving of **Benjamin " Muthafuckin' " King**_

**Chapter. 12**

_I walked back to my room and found Shaundi sleeping under the covers._

I walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her face then put the back of my hand on her cheek.

She smiled and woke up, she sat up and i noticed that she was still naked under the bed covers as her breasts dangled and there was no spacesuit in sight.

"You just back, sweetie ?" she asked stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah baby, just got back on board a minute ago." i responded

"How long till you go release another of the crew from their hell ?" she asked

"I dunno, like, half an hour maybe."

"Well, how about for half an hour we sleep together ?"

"Sleep with you, or have sex with you again ?" i asked wondering what way she meant

"Just to sleep beside me sweetie, i'm still recovering from earlier hahah." she said

"Okay baby" i said as i walked over to the bed

_Shaundi put her hand on my chest._

"Ah, ah, ah sweetie. You're only getting in bed with me if you're naked too." she said smiling

"Fair enough." i said stripping and hopping in bed beside her

Shaundi's back faced me while we rested in bed together.

I hugged her and fondled one of her breasts, i heard her moan with pleasure lightly. In return she backed her ass onto my crotch.

_Then she turned around and kissed me._

"Baby, i'm ready to go again if you are, but maybe we should wait 'till later, until i'm ready to fuck you so hard that it'll be YOU who can barely walk, hehe." she said

"Okay, fine by me darling. But you'll be the one struggling to walk...Again." i said smiling at her

So for the next half an hour the Boss and Shaundi slept in bed together. And when it was time for the Boss to go save another friend, Shaundi had a quick surprise gift ready for him.

"Shaundi, darling. I'm sorry, but i've gotta go get another one of the crew back." i told her

"Okay sweetie. But before you go, i've got a quick surprise for you." she said with a smile

"Oooh, gimme, gimme." i said

_Shaundi got out of bed._

"Okay, sit up." she ordered

_**So i sat up.**_

She pushed me back, grabbed my dick and i watched as it disappeared into her mouth.

Her head began bobbing up and down slowly getting faster and faster. She sucked like a goddamn vacuum, sucked the air outta me near enough, sucked hard enough to make ME moan.

That caught her attention as she stopped sucking and looked up at me with a grin.

"Ooh you like that, sweetie ?" she said grinning

"Fu...uuck yeah !" i said

"Okay, i guess i should let y-"

I grabbed both her breasts interrupting her and pressed them hard against my dick. I moved them around until Shaundi put her hands on top of mine and pressed them even harder.

After a minute i came all over her face and on her big beautiful breasts. She licked her lips, rubbed her breasts and gave me one last quickie before we both stood up and hugged.

I got dressed and gave her a quick kiss before i left the room.

I walked onto the bridge but Kinzie was nowhere to be seen.

_I turned to face Birk._

"Hey Josh, you seen Kinzie ?"

"Uh, i think she went to shower with Oleg. She must've really missed him."

"Ah, of course, she said she was gonna shower with him. Silly me hahah."

_**I heard loud screaming and moaning coming from the bathroom.**_

I looked over at Josh. "There been much of that ?"

"There's been quite a lot of that, yeah." he said

"Wow. hahah."

I walked into the simulation pod room to wait for Kinzie.

Five minutes later Kinzie came wandering through in only a small towel. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing glasses.

"Hey Boss, you ready to go rescue another part of the crew ?" she asked

"Yep."

"Who do you want to save now ?"

"I wanna get King back next." i told her

"Okay, i'll get it all set up."

Kinzie began typing away on a keyboard, but her towel like all the towels in the bathroom were too small to cover up everything.

The bottom of her ass was visible, and she needed both hands to type, but she also needed a hand to keep her towel from falling down.

"Uh, Kinzie..."

"Yeah Boss ?"

"The...uh...the bottom of your ass is showing..."

"What ?"

_She looked behind her and blushed._

"Oh, uh, woops."

_She was struggling to type on the keyboard and hold her towel up at the same time._

"Kinzie, you okay ?" i asked

"Yeah, fine."

"Do you, uh, d'you need a hand ?"

"No thanks, i'm fine."

_But she was really visibly struggling to keep it on._

"Kinzie ?"

**"Oh, screw it!"** she yelled in frustration throwing her towel to the other side of the room leaving herself fully naked, before going back to typing.

Her breasts had gotten bigger. But were still **NOTHING** compared to Shaundi's, she still had a great ass.

Her breasts bounced around as she typed on the keyboard

She looked at me and put her hands on her breasts,_ bouncing them around._

"You still think i have a nice body, Boss ?"

"Yeah, your body's still as nice as i remember it, Kinzie." i said admiring her body

"Do you still find me as attractive as you did Ten years ago when we had sex ?"

"Yes Kinzie, i still see you as attractive. But i'm with Shaundi now, and that's the way i want it to stay. For good."

"I fully understand that, Boss, don't worry. Besides, i'm truly happy with Oleg."

"Why you asking ME what i think about your body anyway ?" i asked

"I just wondered if you found my body's as sexy as _Shaundi's_ or _Viola's_ or _Jenny's_ or-"

"Kinzie. You and all the girls in the crew are very attractive. **I mean that**, okay."

**The lids of the pod opened up for me.**

"Kinzie, before i go rescue Ben, could you do two things for me ?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Get Shaundi a spacesuit. Because i don't want her being stuck in my room or the guys eyeing her everywhere she goes if she hasn't got any clothes to wear."

"Okay, i'll do that. And the second thing ?"

"Make sure Birk stays away from her until she's got a spacesuit or when she's sleeping and i'm inside the simulation.

I know he's with Jenny now, but remember how he was once madly obsessed with her and wouldn't take no for an answer ? I just don't want Shaundi to get super pissed off again, y'know."

"You got it Boss, i'll have Oleg make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Thanks Kinzie."

"Don't mention it."

_With that i got into the simulation pod and the still naked Kinzie closed the lids and once inside the simulation i ran to the Broken Shillelagh and met CID once again._

"If you do not mind me asking, who is Benjamin King to you ?" CID asked

"Benjamin King is the ex-leader of a once powerful gang called the Vice Kings. His lieutenants betrayed him and tried to kill him, but he kicked ass and escaped.

Then i saved him and eventually he, Gat and i killed the traitors off and finished the VK's for good.

And to tell the truth, out of all the leaders of the first three gangs in Stilwater, King scared me the most and he seemed the toughest and smartest."

"We need him back A.S.A.P"

"That good enough for ya ?" i asked the floating Eye-Bot

"Affirmative." he responded

_**Back on the ship.**_

**3rd Person POV:**

Kinzie **(Who for some reason was still naked.)** had found a spacesuit for Shaundi.

She walked up to Shaundi and the Boss' room and knocked on the door.

On the other side of the door Shaundi had just woken up.

"Who is it ?" Shaundi asked sitting up and pulling the covers over her lady parts.

"It's Kinzie."

"Oh, okay. Gimme a sec." Shaundi said walking over to the door.

_Shaundi pressed the lock/unlock button on the door and it opened up._

Kinzie stood there with Shaundi's space suit in her hands.

"Uh, Kinzie. Why are you naked ?" Shaundi asked confused

"I just got out the shower five ish minutes ago and the Boss asked me to get you a spacesuit. So before i put my clothes back on i got the spacesuit for you."

"Why are you naked ? You could've covered up with the bed covers." Kinzie asked

"Well i don't mind the Boss or any of the girls in the Saints seeing me naked."

_Kinzie didn't attempt to cover up and walked over to Shaundi to give her the spacesuit._

_Shaundi took her spacesuit._

"I'm gonna make Kinzie feel really uncomfortable, hehe." Shaundi thought to herself

_Shaundi threw her spacesuit on the bed and looked at Kinzie._

_**The two attractive women stood there admiring each others naked bodies**_

_Shaundi started smiling._

"Kinzie, come here a minute." a confused Kinzie walked over to Shaundi.

Shaundi then gave her a long tight hug, their body's pressed hard against one another's.

_The women's breasts were pressed hard against each others and Kinzie blushed hard...**But secretly she was enjoying it!**_

_Kinzie hugged back._

"Oooh." Shaundi said

"Okay, thanks for the spacesuit, Kinzie. Beats sitting in this room naked forever, hahah!"

"No problem, Shaundi." Kinzie said leaving to go get dressed.

_Shaundi slipped into the spacesuit and sat on the bed admiring the Bosses weapons._

_**Back inside the simulation.**_

**The Boss' POV:**

_The gateway opened and i walked in._

**_From Leader of the Vice Kings, to best selling self-help book author, to the President's Chief of Staff, there are few people who've done as much as Benjamin King. And to think i almost tried to kill him back in Stilwater before his own lieutenants staged their little coup. I'm glad i didn't have to kill him though, because he's one of the best people i know._**

_The swirling purple lights around me disappeared and i couldn't believe where i was!_

Not only was i back in Stilwater again, but it was the version of_ **Stilwater from 20 years ago, the year when i first joined the Third Street Saints.**_

"No Fuckin' way, man! It's just how i remembered it." i said

_I started walking down the street. It was night time_

"**Watches!** I've got watches here! **Yo!** **Hey man**, this shit'd cost you 600 dollars in the store..._aw whatever_...**watches!**" a young guy holding a briefcase full of watches yelled at me as i walked past and ignored him

_I remember this..._

"Hey baby, i could show you a good time..." a prostitute said walking up to me putting her hands on my chest.

**I pushed her hands off of me.**

_I definetly remember this..._

Wait a minute...Hold up, doesn't someone try to kill me soon ?

"Aw hell naw!" i heard some guy yell down the street

I saw three **Vice King's** gathered around a wall. **A fat one in a track jacket with a bandana**,** a bald one with a headband **and** one with cornrows and a spray can**. The wall had "Rollerz" graffiti sprayed over the original Vice King's graffiti.

_I remember this moment completely..._

"Man, fuck the Rollerz!" the fat VK said

"**Levar!** You gonna let these bitches disrespect us ?!" the bald VK said

"Shit, whatchu think ?" the VK with cornrows called Levar said before spraying over the Rollerz graffiti half restoring it to VK graffiti before three members of the** Westside Rollerz** showed up behind the VK's from an alleyway down the street

The leader of the pack of three Rollerz held a baseball bat and asked "The fuck ya think you're doin' ?"

"Jus' bein' civic minded, is all." the fat VK responded

"That so ?" the Roller asked

"Yeah, some dumb ass cracka went and shit all over this wall, and we jus' cleaning it up." the bald VK responded before getting clubbed in the side of the face by the Roller with the bat.

A fight broke out between the Six men with the VK's gaining the upper hand, a Roller almost stabbed Levar but Levar dodged it and sprayed paint in the face of the Roller and then beat him to death.

_The VK's killed the three Rollerz but then a engine was heard getting closer._

A **Los Carnales Hollywood** appeared around a corner and stopped next to the VK's.

"Hector says **"Buenos Noches"** " the passenger said before aiming a **T3K Urban **at the three.

_**Suddenly VK's appeared on the rooftops.**_

"**Bye bye, muthafuckas**" the bald VK said before the VK's on the rooftops opened fire. slaughtering the Carnales and blowing up their car.

All of a sudden a **yellow VK Mag** appeared around a corner in the distance.

"Shit, that's Ben. **Hey! BEN!**" i yelled

_It disappeared down the street out of view_

I ran down the street. But the three VK's ran over to me.

**The bald VK got up in my face.**

"Wrong time, wrong place, dawg!" he said before putting a GDHC to my head.

I snatched it outta his hand and took him as a shield, i put a bullet in the fat VK's head and aimed it at Levar.

"Ah Shit!" he said putting his hands up before i put a bullet in his head too.

"Yeah, fuck you too." i said to the VK i had as my shield before i put a bullet in his neck.

**Back on the ship the whole crew bar Shaundi was watching the Boss on the biggest monitor.**

Shaundi walked outta her and the Bosses room and saw everyone "What's going on ?" she asked

"The President is inside Benjamin King's mind." Keith said

"**So ?**" she said

"**Are you kidding me ?** The Boss has gone back to a time when they weren't in charge. When was the last time you saw that ?" Kinzie asked her

**Back in Ben King's simulation.**

_I ran down the street and there it was!_

**The Saints Row church.** _The place the Saints were born_, it looked **exactly** how it did 20 years ago before Ultor redesigned it.

_I saw King's Mag abandoned in the parking space._

Just as i was about to enter the church, a convoy of VK's appeared from all sides and on the rooftops.

"Ah, shit!" i yelled as i dove behind King's Mag.

_His Mag was completely shot to shit by the VK's, and eventually it burst into flames_

"**SHIT!**" i yelled as i dove behind the nearby wall and watched as King's Mag blew up.

_I rose up and shot down the VK's on the rooftops and a few others close by._

A VK ran up to me and tried to knock me out by smacking the butt of his AR-40 Xtnd against my face.

He hit me hard but i just slowly turned my head back towards him with a angry expression on my face.

"**OH SHIT!**" he said as i head butted him and snatched his rifle from his hands.

I filled him with lead and put the murder on all the rest of the VK's, grabbed a grenade and lobbed it over to the VK's cars which were all close together and watched the chain reaction begin.

"Okay, i should go find King." i said as i walked inside the church

I walked through the front door and found **_another_ **face from the past.

**Tanya Winters.**

"Wait, **Tanya ?**" I said in shock of seeing _**HER** _again.

**Although in fairness, i'll probably see every gang leader and lieutenant from my past again in each of my crews simulation at some point or another.**

"Oh fuck, not you again!" she said retreating out of one of the church's side doors at the sight of seeing me again.

"The hell was she doing here ?" i wondered

**_I ran into the room to my right._**

This was **Gat's** old room where back in the day he planned his...plans.

There was a black wooden table with Gat's personal purple laptop and weapons of all types on top, along with a freckle bitch's meal bag filled with _"The Fist"_ burger _"Chicken Bazooms" "The Twins"_ and a _"Big Swallow"_ drink next to it.

Around the desk was Gat's black spinney chair and two purple beanbags on the opposite side.

There were pictures of countless naked / topless women, along with naked / topless pictures of Aisha around the whole room.

To the left of Gat's desk was four wall mounted weapon holding stands with an AR-40 Xtnd, a K6 Krukov, a Tombstone shotgun and a AS12 Riot shotgun with a GDHC and a 44. Shepherd and some Booze below the stands, there were more guns lying against the walls, along with opened and unopened weapon cases everywhere

"Ah, still the coolest room in the church!" i said, grabbing the still hot meal off the table and taking down it all. "Mmm. Even after all those years and despite being inside the simulation, Freckle Bitch's **STILL** tastes **GREAT!**" i said feeling SO happy that i could still enjoy the taste of food and drink inside the simulation.

_**I walked into the middle room behind the **"stage"** part of the church.**_

This was the _main discussion / business_ room. It was also **Julius'** room.

There was a long shiny black business table with relaxing black spinney chairs around it, there was Julius' personal black laptop in front of the middle seat, and his personal collection of Booze and Weed in the right corner on the opposite side of the room including 40 oz., Cognac, Bubbly, Pipes, Bongs and Cigars.

There were purple curtains, the same logo on the wall and the stand with candles opposite the table.

_**Then i made way to the room on the left**_, as i walked in i had a Tombstone shotgun pressed against my head from the side.

**"That's far enough."** I heard the voice of the one and only **Benjamin _'Motherfucking'_ King** say

"King, whoa, whoa, it's me man." i said

"Oh thank god it's you, son." he said stepping out of the shadows revealing himself.

_He looked exactly the same as he did 20 years ago._

"C'mon man, let's get you outta here!" i said

_I walked over to the table and looked around the room._

This was **Dex's** room.

_Dex's pin board filled with a map of the Stilwater from 20 years ago along with pictures and information about the origins, leaders, lieutenants, allies,strongholds and tactic of Los Carnales was still against the wall like it was before._

I grabbed a K6 Krukov as my AR-40 Xtnd was out of ammo.

"So what the hell's going on here ?" i asked him

"**Tanya**, **Warren** and **Anthony** pulled a coup and they keep finding me and killing me. Taking turns. I'm reliving the day they forced me out and took over."

We left the room and saw a group of VK's enter through the front door.

"Tanya thinks you bitches can take me out ? My name is **Benjamin _Muthafuckin'_ King!**" Ben yelled at them killing them all on sight

"Didn't you kinda drop Tanya out your office window onto your car years ago ?" i asked him

"Yeah, but that ain't what happened here. Every time i see her, Warren or Anthony they end up putting a bullet in my head. Then i wake up back in my office at my old penthouse i gave to you, you know, the old VK H.Q ? And it's the same shit all over again."

"Playa, more comin' in!" Ben alerted me

"Take Benjamin and head back to the portal. I'll get you-"

"Whoa, hold on, we're not leaving yet." i told Kinzie interrupting her

"What ? Why not ? You have King so just-"

"Ben, you ready to leave yet ?" i asked him

"Hell naw. I'm not going anywhere 'till Tanya, Warren and Tony are in the ground."

**"We're staying, Kinzie."**

_King and i killed the rest of the VK's and ran out the side entrance._

"Guys, are you sure about this ? There's Vice King's all over the area." Kinzie asked

"Ben, when do those three traitors usually try to kill you ?" i asked him

"They've usually tried already." he said

"Yeah, i scared Tanya away earlier, but i didn't see the other two."

"If we can hold out here, then **Tony** and **Warren** shouldn't be far behind with the rest of the Vice Kings." King told me

"This feels just like old times, doesn't it playa ?" King said with a smile

"Those were some good times, King." i said smiling back

"Kinzie, can you see if the other two are on their way yet ?"

"I've been searching the simulation and so far no sign of either of them." she told us

"But they are going to show up, right ?" i asked

"Since Benjamin has been reliving this over and over again it stands to reason that the parameters of the encounter should remain the same."

_**Ben's expression went blank**_

"I think that means yes." he said

"Glad you understand her." i said to him

_We fought off wave after wave of Vice Kings. We worked our way around the church, eventually we were fighting off VK's on the opposite side of the church._

"Kinzie, any of those assholes close by yet ?" i asked her becoming a little impatient

"Maybe i can find the programs for the three of them inside the simulation's code and force them to spawn ?"

"Or maybe you won't have to, girl. Look!" King yelled pointing out two cars roaring around the corner.

There was **Anthony _"Big Tony"_ Green** in a custom yellow Vice Kings Bulldog with a black and yellow mounted turret on top

It had blacked out windows, black deep dish wheels with spinners and a black VK crown logo and the words "Vice Kings" on all sides.

And in his own custom personal VK **Rattler** was **Warren _"EZ Money"_ Williams**.

King and i took cover, i looked over at him and casually asked

"Which one you takin' ?"

"I'll take that little punk Warren, you get Tony."

_To split the two traitors up King sprinted around to the front of the church and it worked! As Warren drove after him._

"Yo! You can't hide forever, you silent muthafucka!" Tony yelled at me

"I can too hide forever if i want to, Tony. And i'm not some silent fucker anymore, as you might've guessed by now." i yelled back

"Still won't help you!" he yelled

**_i fired at it and popped the tires and smashed the windows. I killed the driver and scored a bullet in Tony's hip._**

**"AAARGH!"** he yelled, but that didn't stop him and he kept firing the turret at me.

_I looked towards the side door of the church and noticed a rocket launcher, i dove through the door and grabbed the rocket launcher, _i ran back out and fired a rocket at the VK Bulldog.

_It didn't hit it but it did explode right next to it flipping it on it's roof._

Tony was slightly injured but still alive, he was also trapped.

"Jus' you wait 'till i get outta here muthafucka!" he said while trying to escape from the toppled Bulldog

"Bitch, you think you walking outta here ?" i said as i fired another rocket at the Bulldog.

**"NOOOOOO!"** Tony screamed as the rocket hit the Bulldog and blew it to pieces.

_I walked over to the wreckage_. Tony lay dead and burnt under what remained of his Bulldog

"Okay, i should go get King."

**Ben Kings POV:**

I just heard two explosions and screaming, the Playa must've blown Anthony to bits.

I'd ran a good bit around the church, and along the way i picked up a **T3K Urban**.

Warren came around the corner and i stood my ground and fired everything at his car.

One of his tyres popped and he spin out of control into a building and totalled his little racer.

I ran over to the car which was now ablaze. Warren ran outta the wreckage and tried tackling me to the ground.

I brought my elbow down hard on him knocking him to the ground crying like the little bitch he is!

He got up and continuously tried to punch me, i dodged all his attacks and beat him down, he pulled his custom Platinum and yellow GDHC on me but i kicked it out of his hand. I stood hard on his hand, crushing it on the ground.

I pulled him up and head butted him, he fell to the ground. "C'mon son, you always thought you were better than me. So let's see you prove it."

He got up and tried to uppercut me. I just dodged it, put him in an arm lock and started strangling him with his own chain.

Just when i'd nearly chocked him to death, i released my grip and dragged him over to his burning wreckage of his Rattler. He tried his hardest to get free of my grip and run away. **But to no avail!**

**"Goodbye, little bitch!"** I said as i threw him into the raging fire coming from the wreckage of his car.

I backed up as i heard him scream in pain as he burned to death slowly and painfully until. Finally. The Rattler blew up and blew Warren to pieces.

"Ah, damn that feels good." i said

_I heard clapping coming from behind me._ I turned around. **It was the Playa.**

"Damn fine job, King." he said

"Thanks Playa, little bitch had it coming. You deal with Tony then ?"

"Yup. He got blown up too."

_We both laughed about it._

"Boss, King. You two should head back down the street to where you came in. It looks like Tanya is on her way." i heard Kinzie say

**The Boss' POV:**

"Thanks Kinzie. Now, are you ready to finish off Tanya ?" i asked King

"I've been ready ever since i got here. Though i'll give Tanya one more chance to give herself up."

"Okay, your call."

_We walked through the graveyard and observed the VK corpses and blood everywhere along with all the bullet filled and destroyed VK cars surrounding the church._

We walked down the street towards Tanya and the last group of VK's

**"Yo! Look who it is."** One of the VK's said noticed us. He alerted the group who all turned round and immediately aimed their rifles at us.

_Tanya pushed past them and stood at the front of the group._

"**Well, well, Benjamin.** Time for you to die with some dignity." she said aiming her rifle as well.

"So much for her giving up." i said

"**ANTHONY AND WARREN ARE DEAD. THE VICE KINGS ARE THROUGH. AGAIN!**" King yelled down the street at Tanya.

"Ha! That's just precious. You think i need Tony or Warren to kill you and your sidekick here ?" she taunted

"Excuse me ? Sidekick ? No, no, no, no, no." i said

_Three VK Eiswolf's appeared from separate alleys and four VK's got outta each of them._

"Yo! King! I don't think we can drop her outta a window this time!"

"Fine by me!" he said

"I always wanted to put a bullet in this bitch!" he continued

"Just don't get any blood on ya. She's got the Hep!" i warned and reminded him.

"No. I. Don't!" she yelled back becoming aggravated

"**You were never good enough to run the Vice Kings, Benjamin!**" Tanya claimed

"What, are you the best the Saints have ? **Pathetic!**" Tanya taunted at me

"Looking at everything i've achieved and done for the Saints, then yeah. I am."

_Eventually King and I had slaughtered all of Tanya's backup._

King pulled out his custom grey and yellow 45. Fletcher with a yellow VK crown logo on the handle.

**He put three bullets in Tanya's chest.**

She fell on her back and crawled away backwards in fear of Benjamin. But as she did so she slowly disappeared as yellow lights began swirling around her. She fully disappeared.

"What the hell happened to Tanya ?" i said

"Honestly, i don't care right now. As long as she isn't killing my ass over and over again." King responded

"Good point. Let's clean up the rest and then get out of here." i said

_King and I wandered over to the shot up cars and dead or dying VK's_

King tapped the corpse of a VK to make sure he was dead, while i noticed only one VK still alive who was trying to crawl away. I filled him with lead, catching King's attention.

_He lightly kicked a dead VK over and put his Tombstone shotgun on the boot of one of the cars._

"So what's the situation look like out there ?" he asked me

"Well, we've saved Stilwater and Steelport and grabbed almost all the lieutenants and allies we found, and some weapons too." i told him

"Good. We have a plan ?" he asked

"Kind of." i responded

"**Kind of ?**" he said

"We're getting the rest of the crew back together, then we're gonna kill Zinyak." i informed him

"That's not a plan. **That's a goal!**" Ben stated

"I know. D'you have a better one ?"

"Kinzie, you listening ?" he asked

"Yeah..." she responded

"I wanna turn this whole simulation off, you think you can do that ?"

"Yeah, i think so." she said

"Good." King said with relief

"Excuse me, if i could just say something quickly." Keith said

"I think there's only a passing similarity between me and Julius Little." he continued

When we heard that King threw his hand about, probably thinking "whatever." while i put my hands on the car and put my head down "Oh, for fuck sake." i thought to myself

"Whatever, **you're like the same person!**" Kinzie told Keith

"How many of you guys are listening in on us ?" i asked

"**All of us.**" i heard Shaundi say

"Anyway, do you seriously have a plan ?" i asked King turning to face him

"**I do.**" he said

"Work it out with Kinzie and Oleg and fill me in when we can execute."

"You got it." he said

"Alright i'm killing your connection Benjamin, we'll see you soon." Kinzie said

_Yellow lights began swirling around King._

"Hey King, i'll see ya soon man." i said to him

"See you soon, Playa." King said as he disappeared

_Now the streets filled with fucked up cars and VK corpses slowly faded away once more into the swirling purple and neon blue._

I woke up, the lids opened and i ran to grab my weapons from my room.


	13. Chapter 13: Saving Benjamin King Part 2

**Chapter. 13**

**Benjamin King's POV:**

I opened my eyes and suddenly fell down. I hit the ground, i pushed myself up and shook away the dizziness i felt.

"Uh, what the hell sort of a room is this ?" i asked myself observing the big red spinney room, and noticing the thing i fell outta, was a pod like the others spinning around to both my sides.

I wandered down the room to the door, on the other side of the door i found my glasses lying on the ground. I put them on and i found a alien rifle, then i kept wondering the Zin ship

**The Boss' POV:**

_I opened the door to my room and ran in._

"Ah, i see you've finally got something to wear now." I said walking in to find Shaundi in a spacesuit.

"Yeah, Kinzie brought me one. while she was naked." Shaundi said

"What ? Seriously ?" i asked, instantly imagining the two naked women alone and naked together and wondering if anything...Fuckin' sweet happened between the two of them in private.

"Yep." she replied

"And boy, did i get shocked by what happened." she continued

"What happened ?" i asked now really wanting to find out what happened while i was rescuing Ben.

"I grabbed my spacesuit, tossed it on the bed and gave Kinzie a big hug. Just for shits and giggles."

My eyes widened, and i had to hide the smile growing on my face.

"Then what happened ?" i asked

"Well, Kinzie looked down at our boobs pressed together, shrugged and hugged me back just as tight as i was hugging her.

Which shocked me cause i thought she'd feel really uncomfortable but she seemed fine with it." she finished

"Aweso-I mean. Oh right." i said

She raised an eyebrow.

"You know sweetie, if you ever wanna have a threesome with me and some other woman, then just so you know, i'm fine with that." she said with a smile

**My expression turned blank.**

"Are you serious ?" i asked wanting to know whether she was being serious or not.

"Yeah. I am, sweetie."

"Well, okay then." i said with a smile

_She giggled and handed me my knife and my gdhc._

"Now, go get King back safe baby." she said

_I stood up and raised two fingers to my forehead._

"Yes ma'am." i said winking at her

She laughed and i went to find Kinzie.

_I found Kinzie in the cargo bay._

"Hey Boss, we're at the platform. You fine rescuing Benjamin without the mech ?" she asked

"Yeah, that's fine. Try and find parts to get the weapons working while i'm getting King." i said

"Okay, i'll look around the ship for parts." she said

"Oh, and by the way. Did you enjoy that naked hug from Shaundi ? hahah"

_Kinzie blushed._

"Hey, if you did then you can tell me. You know you can trust me, besides, i wanna know, hahah"

"Uh, um. Yeah, i'll admit it, i did like it." she said

"Hahah. C'mon Kinzie, who wouldn't ?" i said with a smile

Kinzie smiled and laughed, then handed me my mic and the cargo bay door opened. I grabbed King's personal 45. Fletcher.

_I jumped out and skydived the short distance to the platform below._

"Boss, King's pod shouldn't be far away from that platform." Kinzie said over the mic

"Okay, thanks Kinzie."

Like before i ran through the door and down one or two stairs, i walked through a door and found an empty, already broken out of containment pod.

"Wait this must've been King's pod!" i realised

_I sprinted back behind me and went through the door opposite the one i'd just came from._

"King's gotta be this way somewhere." i thought

I followed a trail of dead aliens and destroyed / deactivated Murderbots through more doors and found **Benjamin_ "Motherfucking"_ King** finishing off a Murderbot by ripping it's head off it's body.

King looked in my direction and tossed the head aside.

"Hey, Playa." King said walking over to me.

"How you doin' King ?"

"Pretty damn good, son." he responded

I gave King dap and handed him his personal 45. Fletcher.

"I believe this is yours ?" i said with a smile

"Ah, you grabbed my gun for me when you were saving everyone on Earth. Thanks, Playa." King said

"We grabbed everyone's personal weapons, and a whole lot more. And you're welcome, man." i said back

"So Zinyak's got Terminators at his disposal then ?" Ben asked looking at all the destroyed Murderbots

"It seems so man." i said

_We ran out the room and fought off two more Murderbots. Once they were dealt with i lead King back the way i'd come from._

"Kinzie, we're on our way." i told her over the comm

"Okay Boss, see you two there."

When we got closer to the platform we heard explosions and lasers.

An explosion went off in front of us, we ran through the door and found lots of dead Zin and_ the ship_ hovering above the platform.

"Boss! King! Get over here! Now!" Kinzie yelled over the ship's microphone.

**More Zin appeared behind us.**

"Ben, run! I'll cover you." i ordered

"Shit, here. Take this Playa!" King said giving me his alien rifle

Whilst Ben ran over to the ship i slaughtered the Zin. I turned around, ditched the alien rifle and ran towards Ben and the ship.

The ship 180'd and Josh, Jenny and the Secret Service were all aiming weapons, just incase more Zin showed up.

_Suddenly a Zin landed in front of me._

But he looked different from the regular Zin i keep seeing. He had larger armour on his shoulders and he held a giant alien RPG.

He fired it at Ben and it exploded just behind him, knocking Ben forward off his feet.

I ran up to him and went to punch him but he back flipped extremely high into the air.

**Holy shit! A super powered Zin, in the real world!**

He landed behind me and super sprinted towards me, i pulled out my knife and spun around to my right and stabbed the super powered Zin in the neck, i twisted my knife about and fully decapitated the dying Zin.

Ben got on his feet and ran inside the ship. He turned around and waited on me with the others.

I looked at the decapitated corpse for a second with a blank expression. I grabbed the alien RPG which was apparently called a "Tyrant RPG" and ran over to the ship.

I ran on board and shouted** "KINZIE! LET'S GO! NOW!"**

_Suddenly the cargo bay door closed and the ship took off._

"Hey Ben, the shower is just up the those stairs, the first room on the right. I'll have someone grab you a spacesuit." i said to him

"A spacesuit ? What, we don't got any nice Italian silk suits on this thing ?" Ben said

"'Fraid not." i responded

"Damn...Anyway, thanks playa."

"No problemo." i said

King went upstairs to shower while Birk and Jenny hoped onto the turrets above the cargo bay door.

Josh started yelling NyteBlayde quotes every time he blew up a Zin hover bike or UFO, really getting into character, and Jenny laughed and started yelling her Princess Kwilanna quotes earning a giant smile and a laugh from Josh.

_I walked into the living room area of the ship._ I found Shaundi and Keith playing pool with Oleg watching along with Antonio, Luz and Cypher all resting.

Oleg had large spacesuit pants on, but no top. To be fair though, there wouldn't of been a full spacesuit in Oleg's size.

"Hey Oleg, you good ?" i asked him

"Yes, my friend, i am doing good. Whom do you intend to rescue from their hell next ?"

"I think i'll rescue Pierce next."

"Hey, speaking of Pierce, there a chessboard around here ? You two need to finish that chess game to see who would win. It's been going on for a couple of years now, always getting interrupted toward the end of the game."

"There is bound to be a chessboard around here somewhere, indeed he and i must at last finish it."

"Alright man, i'll leave you to it."

_I walked over to Shaundi and Keith._

"Hey, darling. You winning ?" i asked Shaundi kissing her on the cheek

"Keith's winning actually. But only just, hahah." she responded

I looked over to Antonio, Luz and Cypher. Antonio was asleep in a chair with Luz next to him also asleep and Cypher was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, i think Luz and Antonio are getting comfy with each other." i said, which made Shaundi, Oleg and Keith all look in their direction.

"Okay, anyway before i rescue Pierce i need to check the simulation for something."

"I'll see you later, baby." i said to Shaundi lightly smacking her ass

I made my way to the bridge and found Kinzie, Tobias, Legal Lee and Troy.

"Hey Kinzie, i'm gonna explore the simulation before i rescue Pierce.

Cause i get the feeling Tanya broke into my simulation when she randomly disappeared in King's simulation."

"I can search the simulation for Tanya while you're releasing Pierce from his hell, if you want ?" Kinzie suggested

"Or Lee, Tobias and I can look for her while you're getting Pierce out ?" Troy also suggested

"How about we do both of those ?" Legal Lee asked

"Kinzie searches the code, while we search the streets." he continued

"That's a good idea actually." i said

"Troy, Lee, Tobias. Could you all go wait in the simulation pod room, please." i continued

The three of them left, while Kinzie and i had a quick chat.

"Look Kinzie, i don't like the entire ship being blue, there any way we can change it to purple ?"

"I'll look into that as well, Boss." she said

"Thanks Kinzie." i said

"No problem."

We joined the other three in the simulation room.

"Okay guys, let's go." i said and the four of us each got into our own personal chosen pods

Once we were all back in the simulation Kinzie started talking.

"Guys, i'm picking up major readings coming from your area. I think-"

All of a sudden a roar was heard in the distance and the sky turned a dark orange and it started raining fire.

"That another one of those giant aliens is coming towards the four of you." she finished

"Oh fuck. I guess Zinyak's pissed about us rescuing Shaundi, Oleg and Ben." i calmly said

"Dude, it's raining fire." Tobias said still sounding as stoned as ever.

"Uh, Boss. Care to explain why it's raining fire and what the fuck that noise was ?" Troy asked

"Well, whenever it rains fire or you hear that roaring noise...a giant Oleg-size alien that shoots lasers, throws stuff with its mind and shoots energy blasts shows up to try and kill us."

"Oh, wonderful (!)" Legal Lee said

"Yeah, just fantastic!" Troy said

"Boss, let's fuck it up." Tobias said

"If you two wanna go back to the ship, then i'm not stopping ya, just thought you would've wanted to really live again, that's all."

"Eh, fuck that!" Troy said

"I couldn't possibly back outta something like this." Legal Lee said

"Good." i said

The Warden, which had bright orange glowing patterns, appeared on the rooftop opposite us and gave an almighty roar.

"So i'm guessing that would be-"

"Yup." I said interrupting Troy

"Guys, i've got super powers in here, so i'll take down it's shield. When i do, give it everything you've got, okay ?"

_The three of them nodded and loaded their weapons_

I jumped into the air and threw a combination of ice and fire blasts at the Warden, disabling it's shield on contact.

"Now!" i yelled to my three friends on the rooftop

They opened fire on the Warden and dealt it a good amount of damage before it's shields re-activated.

It slammed it's foot against the ground and despite being on an entirely different building, the three guys were knocked off their feet. The whole area was rumbling.

"Yeah...watch out for that stomp! It's sending waves of energy out from him." Kinzie informed us.

It threw a street light at me. I caught it and threw it back, impaling it.

It was unable to move. So i threw more fire and ice blasts at it, disabling it's shield. Then Troy, Tobias and Legal Lee opened fire on it.

It was defeated, but it broke the street light and stumbled around the rooftop.

_I landed next to it and flew into it, absorbing it's powers and destroying it from the inside._

It blew up, but i didn't feel any new power come to life inside my body. I jumped back onto the rooftop with the others.

_But suddenly my head and hands started glowing light orange._

"Here we go again." i said

"The hell's happening to you ?" Troy asked

"Wow. That's quite amazing." Legal Lee said

"Dude, am i really seeing this, or what ?" Tobias questioned, unable to figure out in his head if this was actually happening or not

_It continued for 20 seconds before fading away._

"Kinzie." i said

"Your new power is a Stomp ability. You simply slam your foot on the ground and you'll send your enemies flying into the distance.

You also have different variations of it. _Such as:_

**Rock:** which will send people, objects and cars flying.

**Gravity:** once you slam your foot down everything nearby will be stuck floating in the air, making for easier kills.

**Shrink:** this one will shrink everything to the size of a mouse, you could squash someone simply by standing on top of them.

And **Explosive**, which instantly blows up everything close by.

"Also, you can now climb or run up walls, up to you. And glide through the sky."

"Fuckin' A." i said

"Okay, you three good to go search the simulation for Tanya ?" i asked

"Yep."

"But, of course."

"Definetly."

"Good. I'm gonna go break Pierce out." i said, before i began sprinting towards the Broken Shillelagh

_**Elsewhere, inside their own simulations...**_

**Angel's POV:**

I opened my eyes and i found myself standing in the middle of a ring. Suddenlt, just as i questioned what i was in this ring for, i was struck hard in the back of the neck.

I fell to the ground, holding the back of my neck in agony.

I heard laughing behind me, so i looked behind me.

**It was that cheating bastard Killbane.**

"You always got the fame, and the attention, and the crowd, Angel. Well, now you're gonna really gain some attention. For being de-masked, that is." Killbane said

"Wait, i remember this. This was the very moment that bastard de-masked me all those years ago, because he was jealous everyone loved me and not him." i thought to myself

**Killbane put his foot on my chest and held me down with it.**

I tried to break free of his grip by punching his leg repeatedly. But that didn't work.

That asshole started laughing once more, reached down and took a hold of my mask.

"Smile for the cameras, Angel." he taunted

"Ugh, fuck you!" i yelled at him, before he pulled my mask off and held it up high to the screaming crowd, humiliating me, all while still laughing.

**Then he looked at me.**

"Ready to do that again, Angel. Huh ?" he said before everything turned pitch black and i opened my eyes, standing in the ring again, with my mask back on.

**I heard laughing behind me.**

"Wait a second, wh-"

I was struck in the back of the neck again.

"I guess i have to keep going through this hell over and over again then." i thought to myself.

_**Meanwhile, inside another simulation.**_

**Zimos' POV:**

I opened my eyes, and found myself back at my pad, surrounded by my bitches.

I heard a few knock's on the door.

"Baaaby, could you go aaand answer that please." i asked one of the bitches

_She opened the door and was immediately knocked out by some muthafucka._

I picked up my bling shotgun and blew him away.

But suddenly more guys appeared and aimed their guns at me.

"Well Shiiiit!" i said as i realised who these pricks were.

**Morningstar**.

I dropped my gun and the goons started knocking out my bitches.

"Hey! What the fuck ya think ya doin' ?" i yelled at them

One of them snatched my microphone outta my hands and took my weapons away.

I was powerless, and i didn't wanna risk my life right now. I'll steal my bitches back eventually.

"Well, well Zimos. You've got quite the collection of whores." i heard a familiar voice say

"Thank you for so kindly giving them to the Morningstar, Zimos." another familiar voice said

_I turned around and there they were._

**Viola & Kiki DeWynter.**

"Take them to **Safeword**, throw most of them in the dungeons and the rest can be gimps in cages." Viola said

"What's wrong Zimos, cat got your tounge ?" Kiki asked, before laughing

"You not have anything to say Zimos, huh ?" she continued

"Throw Zimos in the Pony cart section of the dungeons." Viola ordered one of their goons

"Yes Ms DeWynter." the goon said, before he and another goon grabbed me and dragged me away.

They injected me with something and handcuffed me, then threw me in the back of a van.

_I eventually passed out._

When i woke up, i was inside a dungeon cell. I was wearing a gimp outfit and...What the fuck!...I had a ball gag in my mouth.

"Ahahahaha. Enjoy." i heard Kiki say, i turned around and they were both watching me from outside the cell and were laughing

"Don't have too much fun now." Viola said

_They both disappeared out of view and i was stuck here in this hell. **Again!**_

Was i dreaming or was this really happening. I wish i knew...

_**Back in the Boss' simulation.**_

**The Boss' POV:**

"I'm sending CID the cypher, he's waiting for you there." Kinzie informed me

"Good. i'm just down the street from the Broken Shillelagh anyway." i responded


	14. Chapter 14: Saving Pierce

**Chapter. 14**

I arrived at the Broken Shillelagh and started walking towards CID.

"I've been researching your friend Pierce, are you sure you wish to retrieve him ?" CID asked

"What kind of a question is that ?" i responded

"An honest one. Historically you spend nearly half your time ridiculing him." CID said

"Yeah, but it's all in good fun." i said

"Making a man who risks his life for you and what you stand for the butt of your comedy routine is "all in good fun" ?" CID asked

"Yes..." i said

"You're a terrible person."

"Ugh, whatever. Can ya gimme the goddamn cypher ?"

A Saints Flow energy drink spawned in my hand, and i opened it.

"I'm saving his life you know." i said to CID

"You don't have to convince me. Just yourself. Drink up." CID said

"We're talking about this later." i said to CID, taking a drink of the Saints Flow and walking into the gateway.

**_"As the face of the Saints, Pierce Washington was always comfortable in the public's eye. Some may think he's gone soft because of this. But he's my right hand and he's always been loyal to the crew no matter what had to get done."_**

I opened my eyes and i was in an elevator. _It was on the ground floor going up._

"Hold on, this is the elevator from the Saints Penthouse H.Q in Steelport." i said realising where i was.

_The elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened._

I turned around and saw Pierce. Someone had both his arms around Pierce's arms, holding him in an arm lock and another person ran up to Pierce.

"Dammit, get away from me!" Pierce yelled

Pierce pushed back and got his feet in the air, and dropkicked the person running up to him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Pierce! Hang on buddy, i'm coming." i yelled across the room

Pierce then got his right arm free and elbowed the person holding him in the face then turned around and knocked the person out with a hard right punch.

_I walked up to Pierce who looked exactly the same as he did Ten years ago._

"Boss, am i glad to see you!" Pierce said as i gave him dap

_I looked at the bodies._ They were **Saints Flow mascots ?...**

"Wait, hold on...Saints Flow. The fuck is going on here?" i asked him

"Pierce, **THIS** is your biggest fear ? Marketing gone bad ?"

"**BAD!** Our own IP is attacking us, and you're making jokes ? These things are trying to **KILL ME!**" Pierce said unimpressed

"Or pour you a drink. Ever think of that ?" i asked him

"Okay. Lemme just stop and ask them if they're just trying to serve me a cold, refreshing drink!"

**More Saints Flow mascots ran down both sides of the stairs.**

_Suddenly there was a terrifying, loud, screeching noise coming from outside the Penthouse_

**"WHAT. THE FUCK. WAS THAT ?"** i asked Pierce

"You don't wanna know!" Pierce said

"Shit. Pierce, back to back." i said to him

We got back to back and started killing all the Saints Flow mascots that came after us.

Once they were dealt with, there was a rumbling, and then the whole building shook, and shook, and shook.

"Oh shit! We need guns."

"Hey wait! You took my line." i complained

"And there's a reason for it! **NOW MOVE!**" Pierce yelled

We ran up the stairs and going up them a Saints Flow mascot tried kicking me in the face, i grabbed its foot, picked it up and tossed it over the side.

_We ran into my personal room in the penthouse and found more Saints Flow mascots all waiting for us inside the room._

One of them tried to punch but i pushed him to the ground, grabbed my **Genkibowl VII Trophy** which was close by and smashed the Saints Flow mascot's head in.

We killed the rest and ran over to the Saints themed weapons crate, opened it and found some Swat SMG's. We grabbed one each and left the room.

"So Pierce, uh, what was that noise i heard ?" i asked curiously

"You don't...wanna know.

_I noticed Jyunichi's twin Katana's in a glass display above the stairs._ I smashed the glass open with the Genkibowl trophy and grabbed one of the Katana's.

"Hey Pierce!" i yelled.

He turned around. "Yeah Boss ?"

"Here, catch!" i said throwing him a Katana.

He caught it and sliced up a SF mascot that ran at him from the upstairs elevator.

"Yo! Boss! There's some 12-guage Deacon shotguns in a weapons crate over by the bar and the stripper pole if ya want one." Pierce informed me

"Okay, good to know." i said

**_I ran over to the bar. But i heard the loud screeching get even louder._**

And all of a sudden, **A GIANT FUCKIN' HAND** rose from the fog below!

"Uh, Pierce. **THERE'S A GIANT FUCKING HAND OUT THERE!**" i yelled

"Oh, i know." Pierce responded

**_Suddenly it came down and smashed through the bar area right next to me, barely missing me._**

"**JESUS CHRIST!**" i yelled

I ran past the smashed bar and opened the crate, grabbing a shotgun.

I went to pick up my Swat smg but the hand came down against the penthouse again, so i dove outta the way. And just in time, but i'd lost my smg.

The hand then smashed the support on the floor below and the entire bar area tipped to one side and i could only watch as the floor slowly fell towards wherever the hand was coming from. The white and purple piano fell onto the hand. But dealt no damage whatsoever.

I got up ran over to Pierce, and i saw the hand start to demolish the side of the penthouse it was on.

"Boss, there's some Shokolov AR's in the plant room. Imma go grab one." Pierce said

He ran in, killed two SF mascots then ran back over to me.

"Uh, Pierce. We're gonna need something more powerful than these weapons." I said, as everything i fired at the hand pretty much bounced off.

"Well hey, there's always the RPG's out on the pool deck." Pierce said

"**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LEAD WITH THAT ?**" i yelled

"**CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THEM BLOWING UP THE CRIB, OKAY!**" Pierce yelled back

We ran out to the pool deck, i vaulted the wall and grabbed a RPG.

**_I looked up and saw what the hand was attached to._**

**It was a giant Saints Flow mascot, with bright orange eyes and mouth, and boy, did it look pissed!**

_It'd stopped smashing up the side of the crib. Although looking at the side, i'd noticed it'd destroyed nearly half of the whole penthouse, that whole side was now just rubble._

**It raised it's fist and let out another loud screech.**

"**LOOK OUT!** Here comes **Paul!**" Pierce yelled at me

"**Paul ?** You named it **Paul ?!**" i said giving him a "Seriously ?" look

"Hey man, does it matter ? Shoot them rockets at him already!"

Paul slammed his fist down on the helipad and ripped it clean off.

I put my shotgun in my jacket holster and put the Katana in a sheath on the back of my jacket and started shooting rockets at Paul.

"Hahah! How'd you like that, Paul ?" Pierce taunted

"Open wide!" i yelled as i kept firing rockets at him

**Eventually, Paul shot lasers from his eyes towards us.**

"Shit, look out!" Pierce yelled

"Eye beams! Seriously ?" i yelled

We kept firing rockets at him and eventually he got extremely pissed off, raised his hand and smacked both of us into the air. _Pierce's Swat smg got sent flying out of his hands in the other direction, while i kept a hold of the RPG._

We flew through the air towards the Joe Cola building opposite the penthouse. Pierce landed hard on the rooftop, while i collided with the Joe Cola logo, dropped the RPG and rolled down onto the roof below.

_I got to my feet and picked up the RPG._

"Pierce, you okay up there ?" i yelled at the roof he landed on

"Yeah. There's a helicopter up here i'm gonna climb to. Think you'll be okay on your own ?" he asked me

"Yeah. Get that helicopter and come pick me up, i'll be fine." i said

_Paul climbed onto the roof of the penthouse crushing more of it in the process._

I shot the last of my rockets at it and killed more Saints Flow mascots with my shotgun and Katana.

_Meanwhile Paul was smashing up the penthouse_, he grabbed the piano and threw it in my direction.

I dove out the way though, it smashed on impact with the wall. Then Paul threw the Saint of all Saints statue, some couches and some beds at me. I dodged them all.

Paul threw the RPG crate at me, once it was on the rooftop i ran over to it and reloaded.

I fired the last of the rockets at Paul, i fired the very last rocket at him and it knocked him back, he slipped and fell on his back, **crushing the entire penthouse in the process.**

"I think i know how you can beat Paul." Kinzie randomly said

"Kinzie, where the fuck have you been ? And how d'you know it's name ?" i said

"I've been trying to figure out how to make you large enough to fight that thing." she said

"What...?" i said confused

"Just get to the Magarac island. And get Paul's attention so he follows you." Kinzie told me

_Pierce got the helicopter started and landed it next to me. I dropped the empty RPG and got it._

"Get in, Paul ain't gonna stay down forever." Pierce said

"Yeah, no doubt. Kinzie's got a plan." i told him

"Kinzie does ? Mind filling me in ?" Pierce said as i got in the helicopter

"She says we need to get to the Magarac island and get Paul's attention so that he follows us." i informed him

"**TO FOLLOW!** She better have something big planned then..." Pierce said sounding unsure of Kinzie's plan

As Pierce flew the helicopter in circles around the fully demolished penthouse in which Paul lay unconscious on top of, i asked him

"If you're so afraid of this stuff then why, did you become the face of the Saints ?"

_Pierce fired countless missiles at Paul, along with unlimited mini-gun fire._

"Well the money helps. And who says i'm afraid of it ? This is like when something you love is trying to kill you, and you just can't stop it." Pierce said

**_Suddenly_ **Paul regained consciousness and **_lunged at us._**

He missed and Pierce flew the helicopter in the direction of Magarac island.

Paul leapt from the destroyed H.Q onto the building next to it, chasing after us.

Then he took a ginormous leap and almost clipped the tail of the chopper, but instead slammed hard against the ground, face planting and crushing more buildings below as there was no high up buildings for him to safely land on top of.

**But Paul grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at the chopper.**

"**PIERCE! WATCH OUT!**" i yelled at him

_He tried to dodge out the way of it, but he was too late..._

It clipped the very back of the tail and sent the chopper spinning around out of control.

"**Shit!** Hold on, imma try and land this bitch!" Pierce yelled

As it spun out of control and slowly descended, Pierce fought against it for control.

_It crashed into the base of the Joe Magarac statue._

"Uh fuck, that hurt...Pierce...You okay buddy ?" i asked him

"Uh, yeah Boss, i'm fine. C'mon let's get up the stairs." Pierce said kicking the door off and getting out.

_I did the same and kicked off the side door._

_We ran up the stairs to the doors._

"Okay Boss, you need to run through the doors, i figured out how to make you big enough to fight Paul." Kinzie announced

I looked up at the statue of **Joe Magarac.** "**_Oh!_ Oh, of course**!" i said realising what Kinzie needed me to run through the doors for.

Pierce, _who was observing Paul in the distance slowly making his way towards us, turned around to face me._

"**Whatchu talkin' bout ?**" Pierce asked me with a confused look

"Just wait and see man, you'll love it." i told him

_I gave Pierce my shotgun and Katana, just incase more Saints Flow mascots came after him while i was inside the statue._

_I ran through the doors, **they slammed shut behind me.**_

"**Eh man! What the fuck!**" i heard Pierce yell in his usual moaning voice.

_I burst out laughing at his reaction to the doors slamming shut. He came up to the doors and just stood there with his hands on them with a **"Puss in Boots, big sad eyes"** look on his face._

_I was almost rolling around on the ground laughing! I nearly got hiccups! Man, Pierce cracked me up sometimes._

The elevator doors in front of me opened up, i raised two fingers and saluted to Pierce before i ran into the elevator. The doors closed and my vision went black, then purple, then my vision was up high above the ground.

"**Fuck. Yes.**" i yelled, as i realised that I was now in full control of the statue of Joe Magarac.

"Yo! Where'd that come from ?" I faintly heard Pierce yell

**_I ripped both my feet outta the rest of the statue._**

"What the fuck is **THIS** shit ?! **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT ?!**" i heard Pierce shout.

**_I jumped off the statue and prepared the whoop Paul's ass._**

"So you like it ?" Kinzie asked

"**I. FUCKING. LOVE. THIS.**" i responded

"Alright, let's see what ol' Joe Magarac can do!" i said

_I smacked Paul with the ladle countless times around the face._

"How 'bout a little ladle action!" i thought to myself

"Look out, he's gonna laser eye you again!" Pierce yelled at me

"Laser eye ?" i said

"Fuck, you know what i mean!" Pierce said

After a few seconds, i heard Pierce shout to me "So, do i getta drive that thing next ?"

"Keep dreaming." i told him

**_Eventually i knocked Paul to the ground and he wasn't getting back up anytime soon._**

"Oh, you don't like that, do ya ?" i yelled at Paul

**_I put my Ladle down and grabbed the top of Paul. I pulled him up and grabbed his lid and ripped it open._**

"Don't worry Paul, _i'll pour one out for ya!_" i yelled

"Oh, that's right, pop that top!" i heard Pierce say

**_As the Saints Flow drink inside him began spraying everywhere and running down his sides, i grabbed the bottom of the can part of Paul and lifted him off the ground, i started pouring all the drink outta him._**

_**I raised him high above my head**_

"Time to make a new monument!" i yelled

**_I threw Paul through the air towards the remains of the statue and watched as he got impaled on the statue. The Saints Flow drink sprayed everywhere with some of it covering nearly half the monument in the purple drink._**

"Yeah, that's a good look for him hahah!" Pierce yelled, laughing happily

"That's just kinda fucked up." Pierce said pointing to the _"new monument"_ with a large grin on his face

"Hah! You ready to get outta here ?" i asked him

"Hell Yeah. Can't wait to get back to Earth." he said

_Everything around us disappeared and i returned to being, well, me._

Then purple lights began swirling around Pierce.

"Don't worry Pierce. Once you're awake and back in the real world, it won't be long before we come and pick you up, okay." i assured him

"Got it, Boss. See you on the other side." Pierce said with a smirk

_Pierce disappeared in the swirling purple lights and the island and it's new monument faded away into the familiar swirling colours. _Then i woke up once more.

"Boss, i can't find any parts for the mech suit. Sorry." Kinzie said getting out of her seat.

"Think there'll be parts for it around Zinyak's ship ?" i asked her

"It's a high possibility." she told me

"Well, we'll look into that later on, after we've got Pierce back on board."

"Right, anyway let's get to the closest landing platform to Pierce's pod." i told Kinzie

"Already on the way." Kinzie said

"Now, if you'll excuse me, i need to go help Oleg with working on perfecting the cloning tank." Kinzie said before walking to the cargo bay.

**_I followed her and saw some of the crew doing their own things -_**

**_Tobias was fixing his Hippie chopper and adding some ZinTek, some Zin armour and some more Zin weapons._**

"Hey Tobias, how's your chopper doing ?" i asked him

"Hey Boss, I should have it good as new pretty soon. I'm adding more armour, cause this alien armour seems pretty tough." Tobias said

"How long 'till we could use it to grab our friends even quicker ?" i asked

"Hmmm, i dunno, a few more hours, probably." Tobias said

"Okay man, i'll leave you to it. Oh, by the way, you want any help from Samson ?" i asked him

"Eh, yeah, could ya send him over here when ya get a chance."

"Okay, will do, talk to ya later man." i said

"See ya later, Bossman." Tobias said giving me dap, before getting back to repairing his chopper.

**_Oleg and Kinzie were talking about how to perfect the cloning tank to possibly clone our friends back to life._**

"So. Any luck with this at all, guys ?" i asked them

"Not yet, my friend. But give us some more time and we could probably gain some progress." Oleg said

"Okay. Good to know, when youse make some progress, fill me in, okay." i said

"We shall do, my friend." Oleg said

_**And Will, Samson and Samantha were all admiring the mech suit.**_

"Pretty impressive, ain't it ?" i asked the three.

"It looks so fun to use, like." Samantha said

"Yo Playa, when do i getta use it hahah!" Will asked

"When Zinyak's dead." i told him

"Hahah! Yo, fair enough. Playa." Will replied

"Yo. Samson, Tobias wants your help fixing his chopper." i told him

"Okay Boss, thanks for telling me, i'll go help him out now." Samson said walking towards Tobias

_I began walking around the ship while i waited for whoever was piloting it to reach the platform._

**_My little brother and sister and Antonio and Luz were in the kitchen drinking some beer that was just lying around._**

"Hey lil bro, hey lil sis. How you two doing ?" i asked them

"We're doing good, bro. But me and Katie been wondering bout something." Kevin said

"Oh yeah ? What is it guys ?" i asked

"When you've got Pierce back on board, d'you think just the three of us could relax in the simulation ? Just for a little bit ?" Kevin asked

"Cause both Katie and i have really missed spending time with our big brother." Kevin continued

"Of course we can. I missed you guys too." i said hugging them both, with them hugging back and the three of us just laughing.

As i was about to turn around and leave. I heard Luz and Antonio laughing

I turned round, with an eyebrow raised.

Luz and Antonio were holding hands with Antonio whispering something in Luz's ear.

"Ooh, Antonio! Thank you, do you really think so ? You're such a gentlemen." she said

_He whispered something else in her ear and she began blushing._

"Oooh my." Luz said smiling

I looked over at Kevin who had the same "The fuck they talking about ?" look on his face as me.

_I was gonna ask them something, but decided not to bother._

_**I turned around and walked to the living room area and found Josh and Jenny on the couch sleeping together.**_

_**I walked upstairs to the simulation room. Troy and Legal Lee were still inside the simulation, just exploring it.**_

_**Shaundi and Cypher were standing next to the door talking to each other, getting on really well with each other.**_

"Hey baby." i said, walking up to Shaundi, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie." Shaundi said

"Hey Cypher." i said

"Hey Boss." she said

"What youse talking about ?" i asked

"Just, uh, girl stuff." Shaundi said

"Okay, well i'm gonna go wait in my room 'till we arrive at the platform." i said

"Ooh, before i go though. Could you tell me where Gryphon, Keith and King are ? I can't find them anywhere." i asked

"Keith and Gryphon are on the bridge. Gryphon's keeping Keith company while he pilots the ship to the platform. And Benjamin is sleeping in his room." Cypher said

"Okay. Thanks guys." i said walking to my room.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Pierce's POV:**

"Ow. Damn, that drop hurt!"

"What sorta room is this ? One weird ass room, that's for sure!" i said looking at the weird spinning pods in both directions.

"Damn, man. Are there people in all of these pods ? Or another alien race ?"

_I walked towards the door, still feeling dizzy and sick._

"Fuck man! It don't feel right without a hat on my head."

_I walked through the door._

"Yo, what the fuck ?" i said.

**I had found my hat!** It was just lying there on the ground right next to some crates next to the door.

I grabbed it off the ground and put it back on.

"Okay. Time to get the hell outta here!" i said wandering the alien ship looking for a gun and the Boss.

_**Back on the ship.**_

**The Boss' POV:**

I was down in the cargo bay. I had my weapons and i'd also grabbed Pierce's Mac-10.

**This wasn't gonna be the usual get dropped off, grab friend, run back to ship routine.**

**_This time me and Tobias were gonna get into the Saints Vulture and fly into the red spinney room and i'd grab Pierce and bring him to the chopper and the three of us would fly back to the ship._**

"Are you sure you wanna do it like this ?" Kinzie asked me

"Yeah, i'm sure Kinzie." i told her

"Besides, Tobias is the best pilot i know." i said

"Okay, just...please be safe." Kinzie said

"Don't worry Kinzie, we'll be fine." i assured her

_Tobias got the Vulture started up and i hopped in the open side door._

"Alright. **Let's DO THIS!**" Tobias yelled with excitement, putting on his trademark helmet

"Hahah! See youse later." I said saluting to the guys, as Tobias flew the Vulture outta the ship.

_I grabbed an RPG from the arsenal of weapons in the small armoury in the back and shot down every UFO that came after us._

**Eventually we found an open pod with footsteps leading towards the door.**

"Yo Tobias. I'm gonna jump out here and go get Pierce. Keep yourself and the chopper safe. I'll get you on the mic when me and Pierce are heading back to you." i told Tobias

"You got it, Boss." he said

I jumped outta the chopper and followed the slime footsteps to a room where countless Zin were shooting at a crate in the corner.

"Dammit man, this just ain't fair. I don't even have a gun to kill y'all muthafuckas with!" i heard Pierce yell. Classic Pierce - moaning as always.

"Hi guys!" i said.

_I whistled at the Zin, gaining their attention before i mowed them all down._

"Damn man, am i glad to see you Boss." Pierce said standing up from behind the crate.

"I'm glad you're okay, Pierce. Oh, by the way, i think this is yours." i said offering Pierce his personal black, gold and purple Mac-10.

"Oh man, you got my gun, hah. Thanks Boss." Pierce said giving me dap

"C'mon buddy, we need to get back to your pod. Tobias is gonna pick us up there."

"Okay, let's go Boss." Pierce said

"Yo Tobias. Pierce and i are heading back to you." i said over the comm

"Okay Boss, i'll be here." Tobias replied

**Pierce and i made our way back to the chopper.**

Some Zin came up from behind us **_AND _**in front of us.

"I got the back. You get the front." Pierce yelled

Pierce slaughtered the Zin behind us with style, after i killed the Zin in front of us we kept running.

**More Zin showed up behind us.**

I started shooting them, yet more kept appearing.

"**PIERCE. GO. NOW. GET TO DA CHOPPA! GO.**" i yelled at him

"Seriously ? You had to say it didn't ya ?" Pierce said smirking

"Yep. Now go get Tobias to take off and hover around. I'll get on board, don't worry."

**Pierce's POV:**

I ran to through the door and found the Saints Vulture hidden down below the right side next to my pod.

_I jumped down and ran through the side door._

"Yo Tobias dawg. Boss says to take off, but to hover next to the pod." i told him

"Okay, no problem. Hey Pierce, grab a RPG or something and make sure no UFO's ground us before the Boss gets back on board." he said

"No problem." i said

I kept an eye out for UFO's while we waited on the Boss.

Eventually the door opened and the Boss came sprinting through, with his clothes covered in Zin blood.

He jumped on the barrier around the floor below the pod and jumped straight into the chopper.

"Yo Tobias, the Boss is in. Let's go." i yelled

Tobias took off and the Boss and i put down every UFO that followed.

**The Boss' POV:**

"This is your captain speaking. Prepare for landing." Tobias said as we landed back inside the ship.

_The cargo bay door closed and the ship took off._

"Ah, phew. Welcome back Pierce. Damn good work Tobias." i said to the guys

"Pierce, there's a shower upstairs. Go get yourself cleaned up. I gonna go look for a washing machine or something..." i said, still covering in Zin blood

"Wow, this place looks damn fine." Pierce said getting outta the chopper

"What's he mean by that ?" i wondered

_I got outta the Vulture and found the reason why he said that._

The lights were no longer blue. **They were now purple**, making this ship feel a lot more homey.

"Oh, about fuckin' time hahah!" i said pleased with the new look to the ship

"Right, i should go find something to wash my clothes with, then go find my bro and sister and relax in the simulation with them." i thought to myself


End file.
